PROVOCACION
by demonyc
Summary: Todavía no conocía al poderoso multimillonario William Albert Andrew y ya lo odiaba, Candy estaba mas que segura que se trataba del típico millonario anciano rodeado de mujeres hermosas gracias a su posición y dinero, ella que tanto se había esforzado en ser una empleada excelente, le habían negado el puesto solo por considerarla una mujer poco agraciada.
1. Chapter 1

PROVOCACION

CAPÍTULO 1

Nota: Los personajes aquí descritos pertenecen a Kyoko Mitzuki / Yumiko Igarashi.

Esta historia es una adaptación, el nombre de la autora es de Lynne Graham, le he cambiado algunas cosas además de los nombres y esta escrita sin fines de lucro.

Iban a ser las dos de la tarde y en la sala de juntas del corporativo, algunos de los directivos esperaban ansiosos la llegada de William Albert Andrew, el ambiente se sentía demasiado tenso, pues no podían evitar sentirse un poco inseguros, cada uno para si pensaba que su puesto estaba en entredicho, pues sabían que Albert era muy exigente en cuestión de negocios., y más aun cuando acababa de adquirir la empresa World Of Seals.

En cuanto Albert entro en compañía de George, todos se pusieron inmediatamente de pie y Albert muy serio les invito a tomar asiento, entonces Michael se acerco a el entregándole un documento y menciono un poco nervioso -

- Sr. Andrew, esto le ayudara a reconocer al personal y a los demás directivos cuando venga a visitarnos, como podrá darse cuenta en el documento vienen las fotografías de cada uno de ellos.

Albert no dijo nada simplemente observo cuidadosamente el documento, hubo una foto que llamo su atención porque había una mujer que para su gusto no quedaba bien ahí, era alta, delgada y llevaba un par de coletas, era una mezcla entre una jirafa y una niña.

Sin embargo no fue lo único que llamo su atención, tenía una melena rizada que al parecer necesitaba una buena cepillada, además de que le resulto imposible no ver que le faltaba un botón a su chaqueta y para rematar el pantalón estaba un poco descosido de la bastilla, movió la cabeza en forma negativa y pensó – definitivamente esta mujer es el monumento al mal gusto, si algo no toleraba Albert Andrew era que sus empleados fueran a trabajar mal vestidos, entonces volviéndose hacía Michael pregunto en tono molesto –

- ¿Me puede decir quien es esta mujer?

- ¿Qué mujer Sr. Andrew?

Albert muy serio señalo a la mujer de la fotografía y entonces Michael respondió –

- Ah si, su nombre es Candy White y esta a mi cargo

- Su cerebro es como una calculadora, solo piensa en trabajar – intervino Neal

- Es cierto, desde hace tres años que no toma vacaciones – dijo Michael

- Eso no es saludable – comento serio Albert

- Bueno Sr. Andrew ella dice que así esta bien

- Lic. Michael, los empleados cansados y estresados nunca rinden bien, quiero que esta señorita tome vacaciones, dígale al departamento de recursos humanos que hable con ella, no me gusta nada el aspecto tan descuidado que tiene.

Los demás directivos se miraron entre si para enseguida comenzar a alisar sus trajes discretamente, no querían que dijera lo mismo de ellos., George quien los miraba de reojo sonrío un poco de medio lado.

¿Candy realmente vestía tan mal? La verdad es que ninguno de ellos había puesto la suficiente atención en ella, la admiraban porque era un prodigio financiero y una empleada excelente, así que eso era más que suficiente para ellos.

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando Albert menciono en tono duro –

- De ahora en adelante no quiero ver a nadie en vaqueros ¿queda claro?

- Se escucho decir a Tom Stevens nervioso –

- Sr. Andrew ¿y los empleados de bodega?

- Cielos Stenvens, ellos trabajan con empaques para la maquinaria pesada, creo que es mas que claro que me estoy refiriendo al personal de las oficinas del corporativo

- Desde luego que si Sr. Andrew

- Miren venir bien vestidos a la oficina implica disciplina además de brindar una buena impresión al cliente, miren este hombre necesita un buen corte de pelo y una camisa nueva – dijo señalando a un joven en la misma fotografía donde estaba Candy, - de ahora en adelante las cosas van a ser muy diferentes.

Todos los directivos miraron serios a Albert, definitivamente la apariencia era demasiado importante para el, así que desde ese momento decidieron que pondrían un poco mas de atención a su persona, pues el nuevo de dueño de World of Seal era un buen ejemplo a seguir, con su mas de 1.90 de estatura, delgado y vestido impecable con un fino traje de Armani.

Michael sonreía para sus adentros, por fin había encontrado la manera perfecta de promocionar a su novia Elisa Leagan por encima de Candy sin ser criticado.

- Sres. Quiero decirles que es mi deseo que haya mas mujeres en las oficinas de World of Seals, concluyo finalmente Albert.

Cuando la reunión termino y tanto Albert como George se retiraron, Michael llamo de inmediato a Candy a su oficina para darle una noticia que le cayó como balde de agua helada.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Qué Elisa va a ser la nueva directora financiera?

Michael asintió como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

- Así es Candy

- Esto debe de ser una broma, no puede ser posible.

Candy movía la cabeza negativamente, no podía ser cierto ¿se estaba refiriendo a Elisa Leagan? ¿Aquella pelirroja engreída que siempre se la pasaba perdiendo el tiempo y que actualmente era su ayudante? ¿ahora iba a ser su jefa? Aquella noticia hizo que Candy se estremeciera de rabia, ¿Cómo era posible que le hicieran eso a ella cuando llevaba mas de medio año haciendo el trabajo de directora financiera? Se sintió sumamente frustrada y desilusionada pues esperaba que le dieran el nombramiento a ella, la verdad es que nunca paso por su cabeza que Elisa hubiera solicitado el puesto, sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por Michael quien le dijo –

- Pensé que era lo mejor darte la noticia personalmente y no que te enteraras por recursos humanos – menciono Michael como si se hubiera saltado las normas para hacerle un favor

- Pero Michael, Elisa no esta calificada para ese puesto, apenas y tiene dos meses en el departamento – protesto Candy

- La belleza hace que la compañía se mantenga fresca y renovada – dijo Michael mirando a Candy con desaprobación, haciendo a esta enrojecer.

Candy ya no dijo nada, simplemente se dirigió mas que molesta a su oficina pensando – esto es increíble, darle mi puesto a esa tonta de Elisa… lo podría haber soportado de una persona con mayor preparación que la mía, ¿pero Elisa Leagan? se limpio con rabia las lagrimas que no pudo evitar que salieran de sus hermosos ojos verdes y luego se pregunto ¿será que soy una mala perdedora? Tal vez Elisa tenga otros talentos que yo no he sabido apreciar.

Después de un rato y ya un poco mas tranquila, escucho platicar animadamente a sus compañeros, quienes habían organizado una fiesta en honor al nuevo dueño de World of Seals, el poderoso William Albert Andrew, a ella nunca le habían gustado las fiestas y mucho menos las de trabajo.

Sin embargo esa noche en especial no podía y no quería darse el lujo de faltar, no quería que sus compañeros pensaran que le había caído mal la noticia de que Elisa Leagan se convertiría en su jefa.

Elisa su jefa, jajaja eso era una verdadera burla a su persona - ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué no le habían dicho donde estuvo la falla para remediarlo? Elisa su jefa, la chica a la que en varias ocasiones tuvo que llamarle la atención por andar siempre perdiendo el tiempo, aquella que se tomaba mas de su hora de comida y nunca regalaba un minuto de mas a su trabajo, ¿de verdad ella iba a ser su jefa? La verdad es que Elisa nunca estaba a la altura del trabajo, para ella siempre era muy importante andar con las uñas bien arregladas, el cabello, las medias , la minifalda, y por su puesto andar coqueteando con los demás compañeros, si Elisa esa que curiosamente se había tomado el día libre… cuanto mas lo pensaba menos se lo podía creer.

¿Cómo era posible eso? si ella siempre desde el preescolar hasta la universidad fue una estudiante excelente, los demás siempre esperaban lo mejor de ella y ahora esto la sumía en una profunda agonía y sin quererlo comenzó a hacer un pequeño repaso sobre todos sus fallos.

Mientras afuera sus compañeras decían –

- Ojala y le gustara mas la vida social, así podríamos tener una fotografía de el

- Pues si Flamy, pero tendremos que esperar a esta noche, para ver si su extraordinaria reputación es cierta – contesto Daysi

- Imagínate, cuentan que a su última novia le compro unas esposas con diamantes – dijo nuevamente Flamy.

Candy las escuchaba y sonreía amargamente, no hacía falta preguntar sobre quien estaban hablando sus compañeras, era mas que obvio que sobre William Albert Andrew, pues su fama como playboy internacional además de ser un mago en los negocios estaba muy bien documentada.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desprecio, si algún día a un hombre se le ocurriera regalarle unas esposas de diamantes no dudaría ni por un segundo en mandarlo al diablo, desde luego que eso no sucedería porque era imposible que un hombre le hiciera semejante regalo a ella.

Por suerte ella no atraía a ese tipo de pervertidos, el solo hecho de imaginar que a una mujer le fascinara que la trataran como un objeto sexual para divertirse le ocasiono nauseas.

- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que es un hombre guapísimo – menciono Flamy emocionada

- Pues yo digo que es bajito, gordo, calvo y viejo – intervino Candy antes de que contestara Daysi

- ¿Por qué dices eso Candy? – interrogo Daysi

- Pues porque es mas que obvio que si fuera un hombre atractivo se dejaría fotografiar, estoy segurísima que es igual a todos lo viejos multimillonarios

- Pero las revistas dicen que es un playboy y….

- Y con dinero puedes manipular a la prensa Flamy – dijo Candy

- Pues yo digo que no se deja fotografiar porque tal vez este harto de que lo persigan por ser millonario – lo defendió Daysi

- Pues no lo perseguirían si no lo fuera – se burlo Candy.

- ¿Qué te pasa Candy?

- Nada Flamy, es solo que no tolero que idealicen a los multimillonarios, eso es todo

- Candy te habla la Lic. Jenkins de recursos humanos – informo Daysi

- Con su permiso chicas, las dejo para que sigan imaginando al adonis de William Albert Andrew – se mofo Candy.

Cuando entro a la oficina de recursos humanos, la Lic. Jenkins le informo por segunda ocasión que no iba ser nombrada directora financiera, lo cierto era que le resultaba bastante extraño el que Michael tan amablemente le hubiera puesto sobre aviso, entonces Candy decidió preguntarle a la Srita. Jenkins –

- Lic. ¿hay alguna queja sobre mi trabajo?

- Desde luego que no, y mire que esto no se puede decir de todo el mundo que ha sufrido lo que ud. hace poco tiempo – dijo la mujer refiriéndose a la pérdida del padre de Candy el invierno pasado.

- Es una verdadera suerte que cuente con este trabajo para que mantenga la cabeza ocupada y no piense tanto en su reciente perdida

- Si… muchas gracias

- Srita. Candy, veo que desde hace tres años no toma sus vacaciones y pues me han dicho que tiene ud. que disfrutar de por lo menos tres semanas a partir del mes que viene

- ¿Tres semanas? ¿pero porque?

- También me han autorizado para que se tome 1 año sabático

- ¿Cómo? ¿esta ud. hablando en serio? – preguntaba Candy completamente desconcertada.

La jefa del departamento se apresuro a recordarle que había ingresado directamente del colegio a la universidad para después unirse a la empresa en cuanto termino su carrera.

- Candy, ud. trabaja muchas horas

- Es porque me gusta lo que hago

- Aún así estoy segura de que va a disfrutar de unas maravillosas vacaciones y no olvide considerar la posibilidad del año sabático.

Candy se pregunto en ese preciso momento si el motivo por el cual no le habían dado el ascenso era porque sus compañeros la veían como a una mujer estresada, que ella recordara nunca se había mostrado irritable, tal vez era demasiado estricta ¿o tal vez sería que sus conocimientos en finanzas no eran tan buenos como ella lo creía? Tenía que haber una buena razón para no haberle dado el puesto.

De cualquier manera lo de las vacaciones parecía no estar a discusión, porque la Lic. Jenkins se había encargado de informarle que eran órdenes de más arriba, Candy no dejaba de pensar ¿Por qué precisamente ahora? ¿Es que acaso mis superiores temen que no pueda adaptarme a la nueva estructura jerárquica del departamento?

Como quiera que fuera Candy no pudo evitar perder un poco la confianza en sus capacidades, la verdad es que su cabeza era un torbellino de preguntas sin resolver, no pudo evitar sentirse molesta, volvió a su trabajo y ni siquiera salió a comer, apenas eran las tres de la tarde cuando finalmente levanto la vista y miro que no había nadie en la oficina a excepción de Michael, fue entonces que Candy le pregunto –

- ¿A dónde se ha ido todo mundo?

- Se han ido pronto a casa para arreglarse, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo – dijo en tono burlesco

- ¿Y cual es la ocasión?

- Candy ¿tan mal te ha caído la noticia de que Elisa vaya a convertirse en tu nueva jefa que hasta has olvidado que hoy se hará una fiesta para la presentación del Sr. Andrew?

- Claro que no, lo que pasa es que he estado demasiado ocupada en el trabajo que olvide lo de la dichosa fiesta, pero ya termine me voy a casa a descansar

- ¿Entonces no asistirás?

- No lo creo – menciono Candy despidiéndose.

Al llegar a la puerta se dio cuenta de que llovía a cantaros y por las prisas se le había olvidado su abrigo en la oficina, estaba demasiado impaciente por salir de ese lugar como para esperar el ascensor, entonces decidió ir por las escaleras, cuando se dirigió su oficina se detuvo al escuchar claramente la voz de Michael decir –

- Cuando estuve en Londres, el Sr. Andrew dejo muy en claro que le gustaba rodearse de mujeres sensuales y bien vestidas – mencionaba Michael en tono defensivo cuando le entregue el documento con las fotografías de los empleados vi como miraba horrorizado a Candy, entonces me di cuenta de que a sus ojos ella jamás iba ser una buena ejecutiva, por eso elegí a Elisa

- Por favor Michael, sabes que Elisa no esta calificada para ese puesto – menciono Neal Leagan en tono por demás molesto

- Tal vez, pero es mucho mas presentable

- Tienes razón en eso, pero Candy es una empleada excelente

- Lo sé, pero no puedes negar que es muy poco atractiva y además tiene cero personalidad – agrego Michael en un tono que le llego al alma a Candy

- Mira Michael, se que para el Sr. Andrew es muy importante la apariencia, pero también se que le interesa mucho mas la gente capaz.

Entre mas escuchaba la conversación Candy, mas herida se sentía.

- Por favor Neal, piensa como quedaríamos ante los ojos del Sr. Andrew si le presentáramos a Candy como la directora de finanzas.

Candy ya no quiso seguir escuchando más, así que salió de puntillas por el pasillo sin el abrigo, así que ese era el motivo por el cual le habían dado el puesto a Elisa y no a ella, Michael lo había dejado muy claro, Elisa era una mujer muy atractiva y gustaba a los hombres, así que sus curvas y su belleza le habían dado el puesto y no su preparación, que estupidez.

Candy sintió como un nudo de humillación se le formaba en el estomago, trago saliva y se controlo para no llorar, lo que le estaban haciendo era injusto, ese puesto era suyo se lo había ganado, había trabajado muy duro para conseguirlo, era injusto que se lo negaran solo por su aspecto físico, debería de demandar a la empresa por tratarla de aquella forma.

Sin embargo la sola idea de imaginarse en un tribunal repitiendo las espantosas palabras que acaba de escuchar de Michael, se dio cuenta de que no tendría el valor para hacerlo ¿en verdad era tan fea? Nunca se había considerado una mujer atractiva, ni siquiera cuando una prestigiosa empresa de modelos le había ofrecido un jugoso contrato cuando contaba con apenas 16 años, pero de eso a que sus compañeros la consideraran una mujer fea… entonces recordó aquellas palabras tan duras que le había dicho su padre –

- Candy por favor, ¿acaso estas ciega? Las modelos son mujeres preciosas y tú pues…

- ¿Yo que papá?

- Eres una jovencita mmm ¿Cómo decirte? Demasiado simple, así que olvídalo, estoy seguro que te estaban bromeando.

Siguió recordando que sin importarle lo que su padre le había dicho, se fue a escondidas a la agencia donde la vistieron y la maquillaron, cuando se miro en el espejo apenas y pudo reconocerse, sin embargo cuando el fotógrafo empezó a coquetear con ella huyo de ahí, tal vez ese mundo no era para ella.

Sin embargo recordando aquella época, y dolida como estaba decidió que esa noche operaria un cambio en ella solo para callar la boca del estúpido de Michael y sobre todo de William Albert Andrew - ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre de negocios antepusiera la belleza a los conocimientos?

Candy saco su móvil y llamo a su amiga Annie que era estilista y le pregunto si le podría ayudar a arreglarse y esta contesto emocionada –

- Desde luego que si amiga, veo que por fin te has dejado llevar por la tentación

- Mira voy a salir esta noche y es muy importante.

Annie era una chica encantadora y le encantaba su trabajo y más aún en lo que se refería a su amiga Candy, ya que llevaba años insistiéndole para que la dejara arreglarla, así que le dijo –

- Voy a cerrar la estética porque me voy a dedicar a dejarte mas hermosa de lo que eres

- Gracias Annie, te lo agradezco mucho.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**PROVOCACION**

CAPÍTULO 2

Mientras Candy subía a su auto para dirigirse a su apartamento, no pudo evitar que una inmensa tristeza se apoderara de ella, sonrió amargamente pensando en su padre, seguramente el se hubiera sentido muy decepcionado de ella al enterarse su de reciente fracaso, aunque ella siempre se esforzó en ser la mejor, la verdad era que nunca había recibido una felicitación por parte de su progenitor, para el nunca había sido suficiente el esfuerzo de ella.

Durante el trayecto, comenzó a recordar aquellas horribles vacaciones en Francia de hacía seis años donde su madre había perdido la vida en un accidente automovilístico y su padre había quedado confinado a una silla de ruedas.

Candy siempre había sido mas unida a su madre que a su padre, puesto que este era un hombre demasiado duro y exigente, también recordó que en una ocasión cuando apenas y contaba con siete años bajo a la cocina por un par de galletas decirle a su madre en tono molesto -

- Elroy, todo hubiera sido muy diferente si tu me hubieras dado un varoncito

- Por favor Richard, Candy es una niña muy tierna y cariñosa, además es muy inteligente

- No me salgas con estupideces, tú sabías muy bien cuanto deseaba un varón ¿y que hiciste? Me diste una mujer y para colmo ya no pudiste embarazarte

- ¿Hasta cuando me vas seguir culpando por no haberte dado un hijo varón? Sabes perfectamente que no fue culpa mía, esa es la voluntad de Dios

- Esas son tonterías, tu tuviste la culpa, que feliz me hubieras hecho dándome un hijo, lo hubiera yo querido tanto…

- No puedo creer que seas un hombre tan machista e ignorante Richard

- Basta, estoy harto de ti – menciono abofeteando el rostro de Elroy.

Sin darse cuenta, gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro al estar recordando aquella escena, desde aquel momento Candy siempre se esforzó en ser la mejor en todo, quería desesperadamente convertirse en el orgullo de su padre, en cuanto salía de la universidad corría a casa a atenderlo con inmensa devoción, sin embargo nunca recibió una felicitación de su parte, al parecer nunca le había perdonado el haber nacido mujer.

Desde aquel trágico accidente, no había vuelto a pisar Francia, ni siquiera cuando su mejor amiga Patty se caso con Stear, pensó que tal vez era hora de aprovechar aquellas vacaciones forzosas y visitar la tumba de su madre., cuando llego a la estética su amiga Annie la noto triste y le pregunto –

- ¿Te pasa algo Candy?

- La verdad es que si Annie, mi cabeza es un completo caos

- ¿Qué te parece si te tomas un baño y luego me cuentas?

- Annie, lo que pasa es que no traje ropa interior para cambiarme

- Eso no es ningún problema, pensé que no tendrías tiempo y me tome la libertad de comprarte esta coqueta y hermosa lencería

- Annie, no se que decir

- Pues me conformo con un simple gracias querida amiga

- Entonces, muchas gracias querida amiga.

Candy tomo un baño rápido y se puso unos pants que Annie le había dejado junto a la puerta, cuando salió miro a Annie acomodando unas cosas y dijo –

- Ya estoy lista Annie

- Muy bien, entonces ven siéntate ¿quieres tomar algo?

- ¿Me podrías regalar un poco de brandy?

- Esta bien ahora mismo te lo traigo.

Mientras que Annie servía el brandy, Candy comenzó a relatarle todo lo que le había sucedido y como había escuchado a Michael decir que era una mujer con poco personalidad y poco atractiva.

- Ahora comprendo ¿quieres dejar a ese idiota con la boca abierta ¿eh?

- Así es Annie, pero sobre todo al imbécil de William Albert Andrew ya deseo que me conozca ese maldito anciano para dejarlo con la boca abierta

- Y lo harás, de eso no te quepa la menor duda amiga, ya lo veras, no necesitas de tanto porque eres una mujer preciosa

- Gracias, lo dices solo porque eres mi amiga

- Desde luego que no, lo que pasa es que todavía no superas el que tu padre siempre te haya menospreciado

- ¿Y que me dices del imbécil de Terry quien me dejo por la hermosa modelo Susana Marlow?

- Terry siempre fue un imbécil, nunca supo valorarte, además recuerda que le encantaban muchos las juergas ¿Qué futuro te esperaba al lado de un hombre tan parrandero y borracho?

- Supongo que tienes razón, lo que pasa que siempre creí que iba a cambiar

- Si claro, por eso le aguantaste que aparte de pedirte prestado para sus parrandas, te llegara a abofetear

- Eso fue lo último que le aguante

- Siempre fue un tarado, en fin dejemos de hablar de ese tonto y mejor comencemos con tu arreglo

- Tienes razón ¿me podrías dar un poco de mas brandy?

- Claro.

Después de beber el segundo brandy, Candy comenzó a sentir el cerebro un poco embotado ya que traía el estomago vació.

- Eres tan hermosa que no necesitas mucho – decía Annie tratando de animarla, pues sabía como Richard White había dañado seriamente la autoestima de su hija.

Mientras terminaba de arreglarle el cabello le pregunto –

- ¿Quieres que también te haga manicura?

- Si no es mucha molestia…

- Candy, por favor ya deja esa maldita actitud de victima ¿quieres?

- Lo siento

- Deja de decir, lo siento, si no es mucha molestia, desde ahora te digo que el cambio que tienes que hacer debe de ser desde adentro también ¿ok?

- Tienes razón Annie, desde hoy voy a ser otra Candy

- Esa es la actitud amiga, además déjame decirte que es para mi un verdadero placer maquillar a una mujer con una estructura ósea como la tuya

- Gracias Annie, bueno tendré que darme prisa en llegar a casa porque apenas y me dará el tiempo suficiente para cambiarme de ropa – menciono Candy cuando Annie termino de maquillarla

- No te va a dar tiempo ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa y vemos que te pones?

- ¿Cómo crees? Además me da pena con Archie

- No seas tonta, sabes que Archie es un excelente diseñador y estará encantado de escogerte algo adecuado para la ocasión

- ¿No tienen planes para esta noche?

- Archie y yo siempre tenemos planes mi querida amiga, pero la mayoría de nuestros planes los llevamos a cabo durante la madrugada – sonrió picara Annie.

Cuando llegaron, Archie estaba ocupado terminando de arreglar un hermoso vestido color turquesa y de inmediato fue a recibir a su esposa con un enorme beso y después dijo –

- Annie, veo que finalmente convenciste a esta gatita para que cayera en tus manos ¿eh?

- No fue necesario Archie, ella solita acudió a mí, ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece que esta hermosa, pero le falta algo

- ¿Y se puede saber que me falta? – pregunto Candy

- Bueno antes que nada, ven y salúdame

- ¡vaya! pensé que no me ibas a saludar – dijo Candy

- Uyyy que sentida – dijo Archie bromeando y dándole un leve beso en la mejilla

- Bien ahora lo puedo decir, te hace falta un precioso vestido

- Amor de hecho por eso le dije a Candy que viniéramos, veras tiene un evento esta noche y quiere impresionar a su jefe

- Vaya, vaya, a Candy le gusta su jefe ¿eh?

- No te equivoques Archie, mis motivos son muy distintos de los que te estas imaginando

- Esta bien, cualquiera que sean tus motivos esta noche tienes que verte fenomenal, un buen peinado y maquillaje, deben de complementarse con un atuendo excelente y yo acabo de terminar un vestido precioso – dijo mostrando el vestido color turquesa

- Archie, es muy hermoso

- Pruébatelo gatita, si le hace falta hacerle algunos ajustes pues de una vez se los hacemos.

Candy se dirigió a la recamara de Annie y se puso el vestido que le que quedo perfecto, se miro en el espejo y vio que estaba algo escotado y de pronto se sintió insegura, en eso escucho que tocaban a la puerta mientras Annie preguntaba –

- ¿Puedo pasar Candy?

- Si claro, pasa

- Wow, estas preciosa Candy, te quedo perfecto

- No lo se Annie, creo que es demasiado provocativo

- Vamos Candy, te miras hermosa, anímate hace rato me dijiste que querías dejar a ese tal Michael y al tal William con la boca abierta ¿no es cierto?

- Es verdad, pero….

- Pero nada, Archie ¿puedes venir por favor?

- Pero Annie….

- Nada, nada, el creador de este hermoso vestido nos tiene que dar su visto bueno

- Esta bien – dijo Candy resignada

- ¡Pero gatita! Ese vestido luce precioso en ti

- Ay Archie, es demasiado provocativo

- Claro que no, te vez muy bella

- Amor, ¿no crees que le hace falta algo? – interrogo Annie

- Desde luego, déjame traer el bolso y las zapatillas, bueno espero que sean de tu numero

- Muchas gracias Archie, te prometo que te pagare el vestido y las zapatillas en cuanto pueda

- No te preocupes, me lo puedes pagar cuando te pregunten quien te diseño el vestido y menciones mi nombre

- Lo prometo Archie.

Finalmente Candy se puso unas zapatillas doradas y Annie le presto unos hermosos aretes.

- Estas espectacular Candy y no te atrevas a decir lo contrarío porque entonces si vas a conocer a Annie Britter – bromeo

- No parezco yo, me veo tan diferente

- Sin animo de ofender Candy, te diré que eso es porque jamás te peinas bien y siempre llevas el cabello en esas ridículas coletas y tampoco te maquillas y vistes bien

- Annie por favor… - dijo Archie.

Candy sintió como un nudo se comenzaba a formar en su garganta y unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero se contuvo ya que no quería arruinar su maquillaje, entonces solo dijo –

- Gracias a los dos, así no parezco una perdedora y eso significa mucho para mi

- No eres una perdedora Candy – dijo Annie en tono firme.

Mientras en un lujoso hotel, un aburrido y molesto Albert Andrew miraba solitario desde una esquina la fiesta que los empleados habían organizado en su honor, no le parecía que las fiestas tuvieran mucho que ver en el mundo de los negocios, de las cosas que mas le molestaba de ese tipo de reuniones era que siempre estaban llena de empleados borrachos hipócritas y aduladores.

Decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire y mientras avanzaba observo una impresionante rubia que se acercaba, era tan hermosa que se quedo clavado en su sitio.

La rizada y rubia cabellera le caía sobre los hombros y enmarcaba su rostro ovalado en perfecta simetría, tenía unos ojos verdes que parecían un par de esmeraldas y unos hermosos labios carnosos pintados color rosa, que resultaban bastante tentadores.

Sus voraces hormonas masculinas se apoderaron de el y entonces Albert decidió que definitivamente quería acostarse con aquella preciosa mujer, mientras tanto Candy miraba a su alrededor y se preguntaba si alguien la reconocería, la verdad era que se veía bastante diferente, la mirada de varios hombres al entrar al lujoso hotel le habían dejado mas que claro que se veía muy bien, pero por desgracia ella se sentía demasiado expuesta y vulnerable con aquel vestido tan provocativo, no estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la miraran, siempre había sido tímida aparte siempre vestía de pantalón y chaqueta, en cuanto al trabajo nunca le había incomodado trabajar con hombres, sin embargo ahora se sentía diferente.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la sala donde se celebraría la dichosa fiesta cuando de repente se hizo un silencio profundo, vio a un hombre subir y tomar el micrófono, al parecer estaba a punto de dar un discurso, fue entonces que Candy decidió quedarse ahí hasta que el discurso hubiera terminado.

Mientras Candy observaba al pequeño hombre no pudo evitar soltar una risilla y pensar – Que decepción para Flamy y todas las demás que esperaban que William Albert Andrew fuera un hombre guapo.

- ¿Le importaría compartir el chiste? – dijo una voz profunda y masculina a su lado

Candy se sorprendió pues no se había dado cuenta de la llegada del desconocido a su lado, pero no se volteo a mirarlo y dijo –

- Simplemente estaba pensando que mucha gente se va a sentir muy decepcionada con William Albert Andrew

- ¿Por qué piensa eso? – interrogo Albert con el ceño fruncido

- Bueno, en realidad tuve que haber dicho que las mujeres se iban a sentir profundamente decepcionadas, no es nada guapo en absoluto – siguió diciendo Candy sin voltear a verlo

- ¿Ah no?

Albert pensó que aquella mujer estaba fingiendo no conocerlo, pues no hacía ni una hora que había pronunciado el discurso de bienvenida y había sido el centro de todas las atenciones, acostumbrado a aquellos juegos, sintió curiosidad y decidió seguir para ver hacía donde los llevaba.

- No, tan solo véalo, es tan bajito como un gnomo y además lleva un bigote espantoso.

Albert se dio cuenta que la hermosa rubia se estaba refiriendo a Martín Grant, el hombre que George le había sugerido que pusiera al frente cuando la reestructuración hubiera finalizado.

- La altura no lo es todo

- Además se ve que le gusta comer – añadió Candy con una crueldad que no era propia de ella

- Es bueno disfrutar de los placeres de la comida

- Si claro, pero creo que el abusa, nada mas hay que mirar el tamaño de barriga que se carga y mire además se esta quedando calvo, no es de extrañarse que no le guste fotografiarse, no es precisamente Brad Pitt

- No hace falta ser modelo para ser un buen directivo – dijo Albert molesto por que hablara así de Martín Grant – el es un buen hombre que…

- No, no lo es – lo interrumpió Candy – William Andrew es un hombre multimillonario y la única razón por la que la gente habla de el es porque les impresiona su dinero o porque…

Al volverse hacía su interlocutor, al que no había mirado hasta ese momento se quedo sin habla, era un hombre muy alto y exageradamente atractivo, pero lo que mas la impresiono fue el enorme magnetismo sexual que despertó en ella.

Era un hombre con unos ojos increíbles, tan azules como el mismo cielo y unos labios muy apetecibles, el cabello rubio con un excelente corte y aunque llevaba un elegante traje, podía adivinar que tenía un cuerpo musculoso y fuerte, además le prodigo una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa que ella no supo como interpretar.

- ¿O…? la urgió Albert mirándose en las profundas esmeraldas de Candy, entonces pudo ver el magnetismo sexual que había despertado en ella y se sintió mas que satisfecho

En verdad que ella no sabía que el era Albert Andrew, lo había confundido con Martín Grant, no le estaba tomando el pelo y mucho menos estaba jugando con el para llamar su atención, sonrío de medio lado y se dijo que tal vez sacara algo positivo de aquella inusual experiencia donde una hermosa mujer lo estaba criticando.

- ¿O…? ay disculpe no recuerdo que estaba diciendo - menciono Candy un poco avergonzada

- Bueno me estaba diciendo que la gente habla con William Albert Andrew solo porque tiene dinero o porque… y ahí se quedo

- Ah si, ya lo recuerdo, o porque su fama les da miedo – contesto Candy sinceramente

- ¿Puedo saber que tiene ud. en contra de Albert Andrew?

- Es ud. escoses ¿verdad? – dijo Candy sintiendo que los pezones se le comenzaban a endurecer y amenazaban con atravesar la delicada tela del vestido, sintió como se sonrojaba y se pregunto ¿pero que demonios me esta pasando?

- Así es – contesto Albert mirándola profundamente.

Aquellas hermosas esmeraldas y aquella abundante melena rubia y rizada le gustaban sobremanera, además de que hacía mucho tiempo de que no veía sonrojarse a una preciosa mujer.

- ¿Ud. trabaja en World of Seals? – interrogo Albert

- Si

- Habla ud. De Albert Andrew como si le conociera personalmente…

Fue entonces que Candy reacciono y se dio cuenta de que tal vez se le había ido la lengua al expresarse así del magnate, tal vez aquel atractivo hombre era muy cercano a el, y en un movimiento inconsciente se paso la punta de la lengua sobre su labio inferior.

Entonces Albert no pudo evitar imaginar, aquella puntita rosada deslizándose eróticamente sobre su piel desnuda, la fuerte respuesta de su cuerpo lo sorprendió mucho, pues desde hacía un tiempo había aprendido a controlarse físicamente delante de una mujer guapa.

- ¿Sabe? Siento mucha curiosidad por saber porque se expresa de esa manera de un hombre al que no conoce

- ¿Y ud. como sabe que no lo conozco? – menciono muy segura Candy

- ¿Lo conoce? – pregunto Albert enarcando una ceja

- No, pero no me hace falta conocerlo físicamente, para saber que es un tipejo machista que discrimina a las mujeres poco agraciadas para sentirse poderoso, ja como si el fuera un hombre tan atractivo – contesto Candy con amargura.

Albert estaba totalmente desconcertado por la manera en que aquella mujer lo estaba criticando sin ningún empacho.

- Sabe Srita. esa acusación que ud. esta haciendo es muy fuerte, sobre todo si ni siquiera conoce al hombre.

Candy bajo un poco la cabeza avergonzada al escuchar el tono serio de su interlocutor.

- Perdón creo que se me ha pasado la mano, pero es lo que pienso de el – dijo Candy dándose la vuelta para marcharse, pero Albert se lo impidió

- ¿A dónde cree que va?

- No me siento cómoda en esta estúpida reunión, no me gusta alabar a los multimillonarios, eso no va conmigo, así que lo mejor será marcharme.

Candy se preguntaba que demonios le estaba pasando, debería estar loca por hablar mal de su jefe con un hombre que tal vez sería cercano a el, tal vez había sido el brandy que había bebido y por consiguiente le había soltado la lengua.

Además de que se sentía herida y furiosa por no haberle dado el puesto que ella se merecía, pero decidió que si no iba interponer una demanda en contra de la empresa lo mejor era que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

- Mire yo …

- Ni siquiera nos hemos presentado – dijo Albert.

Entonces Candy decidió dar otro nombre ya que se había ido de la lengua.

- Me llamo Annie

- Annie – repitió Albert – me gusta, déjeme invitarle una copa y tratarle de convencer de que el nuevo dueño de World of Seals sabe lo que hace tanto fuera como dentro del trabajo…

- ¿Tan engreído es?

- ¿No le gustan los hombres seguros de si mismos? – pregunto Albert

- Si estar seguro de si mismo quiere decir ser arrogante no, no me gustan

- El Sr. Andrew no es un hombre arrogante, es un hombre seguro de si mismo, se lo aseguro – dijo Albert guiándola hacia la barra de bebidas

- Pues esa es su opinión

- Me gustaría que me explicara porque cree que William Albert Andrew es un hombre tan detestable y machista.

Candy no tenía ganas de seguir hablando sobre el tema y dijo –

- Yo ya me he presentado, pero ud. aún no me ha dicho su nombre.

Albert sonrió abiertamente y dijo -

- Me temo que mi nombre es Albert

- Bueno es un nombre bastante común en el mundo – dijo Candy no prestándole mucha importancia

- Si, desde luego, supongo que hay millones de Albert por ahí.

Continuara…

Chicas mil gracias por sus comentarios…

Josie… Efectivamente planeo hacer algunos pequeños cambios en Devuélveme mi corazón, pero por ahora esta va ocupar todo mi tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

**PROVOCACION**

CAPÍTULO 3

Candy tenía varios sentimientos encontrados, por un lado se sentía entre fascinada y emocionada, pero por otro lado también estaba un poco asustada, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Albert había pedido una copa para ella y otra para el, hasta que el barman le entrego un coctel en una copa alta, que ella acepto agradecida y tratando de cambiar el tema pregunto –

- ¿Es ud. casado?

- ¡Vaya! eso es muy sutil de su parte – dijo Albert sonriendo de medio lado

- Perdón yo… no se ni porque pregunte eso, solo quería cambiar un poco el tema

- Entiendo, pero para su tranquilidad no, no soy casado y déjeme también decirle que me interesa mucho saber porque piensa que el Sr. Andrew es un hombre tan odioso y machista

- Ya le he dicho que no quiero seguir hablando sobre el tema

- Pero yo si – dijo Albert mirándola con intensidad

- Pero yo no – contesto Candy molesta.

Candy no sabía que le estaba ocurriendo con ese hombre, era como si no pudiera alejarse de el, no quería dejar de mirarlo, ella jamás su hubiera atrevido a preguntarle a un hombre si era casado, de pronto lo escucho decir –

- Esta bien, así lo dejaremos por el momento, estoy seguro de que ya me lo dirá después

- ¿Qué le hace suponer eso?

- No lo se, tal vez porque soy un hombre muy seguro

- Si claro, seguro y arrogante

- Pues a mi parecer la arrogante en estos momento es ud. creo que se esta aprovechando por ser una mujer tan hermosa

- ¿Perdón?

Candy estaba que no se lo podía creer, aquel hombre que era la fantasía de cualquier mujer, al parecer estaba coqueteando con ella y ella se sintió de pronto tan tonta que no supo que decir o que hacer así que solamente sonrío y sonrió, no quería que aquel hombre se alejara de ella, entonces fue que se decidió, ya era hora de que disfrutara de lo que otras mujeres disfrutaban, no tenía ningún compromiso y era joven, la manera en que la estaba mirando aquel hombre tan atractivo, hicieron que su estomago se estremeciera.

Por su parte Albert al ver aquella sonrisa en la hermosa rubia hicieron que todos sus músculos se tensaran, hacía mucho tiempo que una mujer no despertaba un deseo casi animal en el., deseaba recargarla en la pared y besarla hasta hacerle perder el sentido, pero tuvo que hacer acopio de sus fuerzas y controlarse, entonces murmuro con la voz un poco ronca –

- Santo cielo, eres muy hermosa.

Entonces Candy se encontró con unos ojos de un azul mas intenso, mirándola de una manera que hizo que una oleada de calor recorriera todo su cuerpo y provocándole que la boca se le secara y sus rodillas temblaran.

Por primera vez a sus 22 años, Candy supo lo que era sentirse deseada por un hombre y no era un hombre cualquiera, era un hombre tan atractivo y deseable… entonces Candy lo escucho decir –

- Vámonos de aquí…

- Pero…

- Anda vamos – insistió el ofreciéndole galante su mano-

Después de dudarlo por algunos segundos, Candy tomo su mano, deseaba tocarlo desesperadamente, cuando sus manos entraron en contacto se estremeció atormentada, por la necesidad que sentía desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

- Esto es una locura – murmuro Candy.

Entonces se escucho sonar el móvil de Albert, era su hermano Anthony de 14 años quien lo llamaba, Albert le había puesto un tono especial para reconocer su llamada, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona no le hubiera contestado, pero Anthony era como su hijo, puesto que le llevaba 16 años de diferencia y desde que sus padres habían muerto, Albert se había hecho cargo de el y de los negocios con la ayuda de George.

Albert le sonrió amable a Candy y soltándole la mano se disculpo para contestar la llamada, entonces Albert escucho a Anthony decir –

- Albert, tengo un problema con matemáticas, no se como resolverlo

- Anthony… te juro que llamas en un momento que…

- Ya se, estoy interrumpiendo una de tus tantas conquistas, pero ya intente resolverlo de todas las formas posibles y no doy con el resultado, por eso es que te estoy llamando

- Descuida – dijo Albert un poco fastidiado - dime cual es el problema.

Candy miro que Albert anotaba el problema sobre una servilleta y lo miraba un poco desconcertada.

Es mi hermano pequeño, en ocasiones me llama para que le ayude a resolver algunos problemas que se le dificultan en el colegio, ya sabes los deberes de ser el hermano mayor.

Candy siguió a su lado sin decir nada, solamente lo miraba y pensaba para si - ¡Que diablos me pasa! lo mejor será marcharme, estuve a punto de cometer la locura de irme con un hombre con el que apenas he intercambiado unas cuantas palabras.

Albert no podía concentrarse en resolver el problema matemático que le había dictado Anthony, pues miraba a Candy de reojo y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de marcharse y el no quería que ella se arrepintiera., entonces cuando Candy se acerco a el para despedirse vio que Albert acababa de resolver el problema matemático, pero hubo algo que llamo su atención y dijo –

- Ese resultado esta mal

- ¿Segura? Porque yo…

Sin esperar a que Albert terminara de hablar, Candy le arrebato el bolígrafo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le explico con rapidez a Albert donde se había equivocado, Albert suspiro resignado, el era un experto en matemáticas, a el se le daban muy bien, pero sin duda a aquella mujer parecía que se le daban mejor.

- Albert… no se quien sea la mujer con la que estas, pero es una genio en las matemáticas, nada que ver con las tontas con las que sueles relacionarte, pídele su teléfono- dijo Anthony quien había escuchado toda la conversación por el móvil.

Mientras que Albert seguía hablando con su hermano, Candy se dio cuenta de que no había sido muy educado de su parte al arrebatarle el bolígrafo y decirle que el problema estaba mal., de pronto lo vio terminar la llamada y acercarse nuevamente a ella y decirle –

- Ahora si, listo vámonos

- Espera, lo que pasa es que…

De pronto Albert vio a George Johnson y a Martín Grant que lo estaban buscando y este tomando de la mano a Candy la jalo hacía un rincón de la barra y le dijo –

- Nos vamos a tener que separar, nos vemos en el vestíbulo dentro de 15 minutos, se discreta por favor y no te vayas a ir, porque créeme no me hace ninguna gracia tener que separarme de ti, no me gustaría perderte preciosa.

Candy no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de halagos y menos viniendo de un hombre que parecía un sueño, solamente sonrío un poco, de seguro que ese hombre le estaba tomando el pelo y la dejaría plantada a medio vestíbulo, entonces Albert se apretó contra ella y la llevo hacía la cabina de teléfonos.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

- Sintiendo tu hermoso cuerpo – contesto Albert con voz profunda y mirándola con deseo

- ¿Acaso te volviste loco?

- Si, créeme que me estas volviendo loco preciosa – dijo Albert apretándose mas al cuerpo de Candy.

La cercanía de Albert hizo que el cuerpo de ella reaccionara y deseara tenerlo todavía mas cerca, casi como una segunda piel, Candy nunca se había sentido tan excitada así que no dudo ni por un segundo en pasarle los brazos alrededor del cuello y apretarse todavía mucho mas a su cuerpo como si fuera posible, Albert maldijo en voz baja y sucumbió a la franca invitación de ella.

Candy era nueva en eso de la pasión, pues Terry nunca despertó en ella ni la mitad de lo que aquel hombre había despertado en ella con tan solo mirarla, entonces comenzó a besarlo con la misma fuerza y añoranza con que la besaba el, cuando sintió la lengua de Albert dentro de su boca el corazón comenzó a latirle locamente, entonces se dio cuenta de las deliciosas sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba descubriendo y quería mas de aquello.

Albert haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano y recuperando el autocontrol se separo de ella y le dijo –

- Solo dame 10 minutos preciosa, no te pienso perder de vista, te prometo que solo serán 10 minutos y nos vamos.

Candy se sentía como en un delicioso sueño y se dejo guiar por Albert hacía el centro de la fiesta donde había varios grupos de gente charlando animadamente, sin embargo Albert no se detuvo en ninguno de ellos, de hecho no se detuvo hasta que encontró una mesa libre en un rincón y una vez ahí pidió una copa para Candy y le dijo –

- No te muevas de aquí hasta que vuelva a buscarte, por favor preciosa – dijo en voz baja

- ¿Merece la pena que espere? Interrogo coqueta Candy y sonriendo por aquella divertida situación que estaba comenzado a gustarle mas de lo debido

- Te aseguro que merece la pena y no te rías por favor que esto no tiene ninguna gracia – dijo Albert un poco fastidiado.

No le gustaba en lo mas mínimo que aquella mujer no lo tomara en serio, pero lo que en realidad lo tenia mas que molesto era su falta de autocontrol, la deseaba, la deseaba tanto que comenzaba a sentirse incomodo., en eso sonó nuevamente su móvil y vio que era de nuevo Anthony, entonces se volvió a mirar a Candy y le dijo –

- Es mi hermano otra vez, ¿te importaría ayudarle en sus deberes?

Candy sonriendo estiro la mano para tomar el móvil y ayudar a Anthony, entonces vio cuando Albert se retiraba y escucho a Anthony decirle sus dudas, cuando las miradas de Albert y Candy se encontraban esta sentía que la boca se le secaba y que el corazón se le aceleraba mas de lo normal.

Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba rodeado de puros directivos, porque ella solo tenía ojos para el, todo lo que estaba sintiendo era completamente nuevo para ella, le parecía casi mágico que un hombre con la personalidad y porte de Albert se hubiera fijado en ella, trato de recuperarse y ser la misma mujer distante y apasionada por las matemáticas, pero ahora había otra pasión mucho mas fuerte que hacía que se sintiera demasiado vulnerable, los besos de el la habían dejado como hechizada, sentía que flotaba, había escuchado a sus compañeras y hasta a sus amigas Patty y Annie decir que había besos con los cuales podían tener un orgasmo, pero ella jamás había creído en esas cosas, hasta ese momento ¿acaso ella había estado a punto de experimentar un orgasmo hacia apenas unos minutos?

Lo cierto era que quería estar con ese atractivo hombre, su cuerpo lo deseaba, estaba mirándolo cuando el se giro y le sonrió, entonces Candy sintió como un remolino de emociones se acumulaban en su vientre y su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse como si hubiera corrido un maratón, de pronto escucho al otro lado del móvil preguntar a Anthony –

- ¿Me podrías dar tu número telefónico?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Dije, que si me puedes dar tu numero de teléfono

- ¿Para que lo quieres?

- La verdad es que tu explicas mucho mejor las matemáticas que mi hermano, pero no se lo vayas a decir ¿eh?

Candy apenas y le ponía atención al chico, pues sentía como todos los hombres de la fiesta la miraban con admiración, pero ninguno se atrevía a acercarse cuando Albert la miraba como si fuera suya.

Cuando Candy termino de hablar con Anthony, Albert se acerco y la tomo de la mano para conducirla fuera de la sala, mientras avanzaban Candy apenas y escucho algunos comentarios especulativos, pero debía de ser por lo guapo que era Albert.

Mientras avanzaban Candy pensó – al parecer nadie me reconoció, pues ni siquiera se acercaron a saludarme, entonces escucho a Albert decir –

- Aún no me has dicho porque piensas que el Sr. Andrew es un hombre arrogante y machista – dijo Albert en cuanto entraron en el ascensor

- Creí que ya se te había olvidado ese tema – contesto Candy desconcertada

- A mi nunca se me olvida nada

- La verdad es que preferiría que lo olvidaras, he sido bastante indiscreta

- Puedes confiar en mi, te lo aseguro

- Esta bien, un pajarito me dijo que tu tocayo…

- ¿Mi tocayo? ¿Te refieres al hombre bajito que dijiste que parecía un gnomo?

- Candy asintió y dijo –

- Pues dicen que al engreído de nuestro jefe, solo le gusta promocionar a mujeres guapas

- Eso no es cierto, ¿Quién se atrevió a decir semejante estupidez?

Candy no supo si hizo bien en contarle aquello a Albert, pues el parecía ser un hombre bastante leal y fiel a William Albert Andrew, la fidelidad y la lealtad eran cualidades que Candy admiraba mucho, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda, entonces solo atino a decir –

- Supongo que tienes razón, tal vez este equivocada

- Por supuesto que tengo razón – dijo Albert convencido.

Candy sonrió y entonces Albert la envolvió entre sus brazos y le susurro –

- Me encanta tenerte entre mis brazos, hueles delicioso

- A mi también me gusta que me abraces – dijo Candy sonrojándose.

Albert sonrío al verla sonrojarse y le comenzó a acariciar el cabello con ternura, para después mirarla fijamente y comenzar a besarla con pasión, Candy respondió con la misma intensidad y cuando salieron del ascensor apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de el y suspiro.

Apenas podía creer que estaba a punto de acostarse con un hombre al que apenas y acababa de conocer, por un lado deseaba huir de el, pero por otro lado pensaba que ya era justo que tuviera aunque fuera un momento de dicha, entonces miro que Albert sacaba una tarjeta de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de una suite muy lujosa, hasta aquel momento Candy no había preguntado hacía donde se dirigían, pero lo cierto era que no habían salido del lujoso hotel que era propiedad de la cadena de hoteles Andrew.

- ¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer?

- Eso depende de lo que tú quieras Annie

- ¿Por qué me dices Annie?

- Porque así me dijiste que te llamabas, o acaso ¿mentiste?

- No, desde luego que no, solo estaba jugando – dijo Candy retorciéndose las manos nerviosa.

Albert no puso mucha atención en los nervios de Candy, lo tenía completamente hechizado con su belleza y franqueza, eso le había gustado mucho de ella, esa chica era diferente de las mujeres frívolas de las que siempre se había visto rodeado, a ella no le impresionaban el dinero y la posición, conocía a muchas mujeres hermosas que andaban con ancianos solo por su posición y dinero.

Candy por su parte se encontraba demasiado nerviosa, Annie había logrado que cambiara su apariencia, pero por dentro seguía siendo aquella chiquilla necesitando la aprobación de la gente, no sabía que hacer con un hombre a solas, se sentía como una estúpida, ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera preguntado a Albert que iban a hacer ahí? Entonces recordó que para ella los chicos siempre habían sido seres odiosos, hasta que creyó estar profundamente enamorada de Terry Grandchester y decidió aguantarle todo tipo de groserías, recordó aquel día en que le había contado a su padre que había visto a Terry con una modelo y su padre le dijo –

- ¿Y que esperabas? Creo que ese joven te esta haciendo el favor, ¿acaso te has detenido un minuto a compararte con esa modelo?

- Pero papá ¿Por qué me dices eso? tus palabras me lastiman enormemente, ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

- Bah eres tan dramática como tu madre, además tú no te mereces un hombre como Terry, no eres chica para el, no hacen pareja.

De pronto Candy sintió como unos brazos fuertes la envolvían y cerró los ojos dejando correr un par de lágrimas, entonces Albert la volvió hacia el y observo como ese par de lagrimas resbalaban por el hermoso rostro de ella, era mas que obvió que era una mujer vulnerable y que se lo estaba pensando mejor, o ¿habría otro hombre en su vida? Albert decidió mostrarse paciente con ella, no sabía porque pero no quería perderla.

- Quizá lo mejor sea que te lleve a tu casa.

Candy se puso más tensa de lo que ya estaba con aquella inesperada oferta, aunque era muy razonable la nueva oferta hecha por Albert, ella no quería irse de ahí, siempre había sido una mujer razonable y estaba harta de ello, ¿de que le había servido ser una chica razonable? Nunca había cumplido las expectativas de los demás ¿Cuándo diablos iba a cumplir con sus expectativas? Nunca había tenido vida social, siempre adicta al maldito trabajo, ningún hombre la había mirado con el deseo con que la miraba Albert, nunca había sentido por un hombre lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos por Albert de pronto lo escucho decir –

- ¿Hay otro hombre en tu vida?

- No, ¿hay otra mujer? – interrogo ella con un poco de miedo

- No.

La última mujer con la que Albert se había acostado, era una reconocida modelo llamada Karen Kleys, que en esos momentos se encontraba trabajando en New York y Albert no vio la razón de confesarle a Candy que Karen había pasado a la historia en cuanto la había visto a ella., el ambiente se sentía demasiado cargado, entonces Albert dijo –

- Jamás he deseado tanto a una mujer como te deseo a ti – menciono Albert sinceramente

- Quiero quedarme… - murmuro finalmente Candy, dándose cuenta que la vida era demasiado corta como para vivirla entregada al trabajo y a tratar de satisfacer a los demás, así que decidió que esa noche solo se dedicaría a sentir y a disfrutar de una noche loca.

Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando solo, los pezones le dolían y sentía un extraño calor entre las piernas que le impedían estarse quieta.

- Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir – menciono Albert con la voz enronquecida.

Continuara…

Mil gracias por leerme chiquillas, espero que estén disfrutando tanto esta historia como la estoy disfrutando yo.

Saludos! =)


	4. Chapter 4

**PROVOCACION**

CAPÍTULO 4

Candy sintió como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba cada vez mas, mientras Albert la observaba con infinito deseo, entonces pensó que seria bueno tomar la iniciativa y tomándolo por la corbata comenzó a tratar de deshacer el nudo como si fuera una mujer muy experimentada, pero lo cierto era que le estaba costando demasiado trabajo ya que nunca antes había hecho eso, así que en vez de aflojar el nudo de la corbata lo estaba apretando mas.

La desesperación comenzó a invadirla y cuando estaba a punto de desistir, sintió como las agiles manos de Albert se entrelazaron con las suyas para depositar un suave y tierno beso en ellas, mirándola con profundidad la guio hacía una hermosa y enorme habitación, entonces sin dejar de mirarla comenzó a deshacer el nudo de su corbata hasta que se la quito para enseguida tomar a Candy entre sus brazos y comenzar a besarla con tanta pasión que hizo que Candy se estremeciera y se aferrara con desesperación a su cuerpo, Albert sin dejar de besarla la cargo unos cuantos segundos para luego separar su boca de la de Candy y poder admirar sus hermosas esmeraldas de cerca, entonces Candy un poco dudosa le pregunto –

- ¿Peso demasiado

- Claro que no preciosa, eres tan ligera como una muñequita.

Nadie le había dicho tantos halagos en su vida, sentía como si estuviera soñando, de pronto se dio cuenta de que no sería nada difícil enamorarse perdidamente de un hombre como aquel.

Vio como Albert se quitaba con rapidez la camisa y así Candy pudo observar el fuerte y musculoso torso de el, definitivamente ese hombre era un sueño y ella estaba a punto de acostarse con el., estaba tan embelesada mirándolo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta hasta que Albert le pregunto -

- ¿Que te pasa? ¿Acaso querías tú quitarme la camisa? – pregunto con picardía Albert

- ¿Eh? No yo… no suelo hacer eso – dijo Candy dando dos pasos hacía atrás hasta que tropezó con la cama y se sentó

- No te preocupes, podrás practicar las veces que quieras con la corbata – menciono Albert bromeando al darse cuenta de la falta de experiencia de Candy

- ¿De verdad? – contesto ella bromeando

- Desde luego, las veces que se te antoje – dijo Albert acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de Candy.

Entonces con el dedo índice comenzó a recorrer con suavidad los labios de ella y acercando su rostro al cuello de Candy comenzó a soplar un poco cerca de su lóbulo haciéndola estremecer desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta del cabello, después comenzó a acariciar por encima del vestido sus pechos, Candy se deshizo de sus zapatos y Albert siguió acariciándola, después la tomo de las manos e hizo que se levantara y luego la observo detenidamente para decirle juguetón –

- ¡Vaya! parece que has encogido un poco, eres como una muñequita, tan frágil y hermosa, me excitas mucho

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, pareces una reyna – decía Albert mientras le besaba sus hombros y bajaba la cremallera de su vestido con infinita calma

- ¿Te importaría apagar la luz?

- Es broma ¿verdad?

- Claro – contesto Candy nerviosa.

Entonces Albert comenzó a bajar el escotado vestido hasta dejarlo caer al piso, para enseguida deleitarse con el hermoso cuerpo de ella, Candy se quedo muy quieta al ver como Albert la estaba mirando, ¿estaría desilusionado al verla casi desnuda? De pronto lo escucho decir –

- Eres una mujer impresionante y hermosa

- Bésame – lo urgió Candy

Albert la tumbo sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, de pronto el le susurro al oído –

- Sexy… eres deliciosamente sexy

- ¿Sexy?

- Si eres muy sexy – dijo Albert en un tono que hizo que la piel de Candy se erizara todavía más.

Albert realmente estaba fascinado con aquella linda chica, por primera vez se había despertado en el un sentimiento casi de posesión, todo en ella le parecía sensual, su cabello leonado y rubio, sus hermosos ojos verdes, su fragilidad y vulnerabilidad que lo hacían querer protegerla y al mismo tiempo desearla de una manera desenfrenada.

Entonces Albert comenzó a desabrochar el sujetador de ella para finalmente tomar sus pechos y comenzar a acariciarlos con la punta de su lengua, al sentir la tibia lengua de Albert sobre sus pechos, Candy no pudo evitar lanzar un leve gemido de placer y su respiración comenzó a alterarse, como pudo le dijo a Albert –

- La luz ahhhh, por favor…

- Me encanta tu cuerpo, mmm eres perfecta.

Candy sentía como todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, Albert la miro y le excito mucho verla tan ruborizada, los ojos de Candy brillaban de deseo, pero de pronto Albert vio como ella se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos, esto le extraño mucho a Albert y le pregunto enarcando una ceja –

- ¿Estas bien?

- Creo… creo que necesito algo para beber.

Albert estaba mas que intrigado, aquella mujer era todo un enigma, hacía tan solo unos segundos había tocado un poco el cielo al besarla y acariciar su blanca y suave piel, y ahora le estaba pidiendo algo para beber, eso si que era extraño, el moría por hacerla suya, pero no quería espantarla y que saliera huyendo, así que se levanto para dirigirse al minibar y le sirvió un poco de agua mineral y se la entrego, Candy la bebió con lentitud, la verdad era que hubiera preferido que le sirviera un poco de brandy o whisky, pero no dijo nada, cuando termino de beber el agua mineral miro a Albert y le dijo –

- Estoy segura que debes de estar pensando que soy un poco rara

- ¿Por qué dices eso? dijo Albert contemplando las sonrosadas mejillas de ella

- Porque te pedí algo para beber

- Bueno, la verdad es que si es un poco extraño, pero nada que no pueda superar – bromeo el mientras pensaba que tal vez si había otro hombre en la vida de aquella mujer.

A Albert no le gustaba compartir ninguna mujer y por más raro que le pareció sentía que aquella mujer tenia que ser solamente para el, entonces su nivel de competitividad apareció y estaba decidido a acostarse con ella y borrar del mapa a cualquier hombre de la vida de ella.

Desde que tuvo su primer experiencia sexual nunca se dio el lujo de besar a ninguna mujer en público, sin embargo con ella lo había hecho, no le importo estar en plena fiesta y arrinconarla en la cabina de teléfonos y apretarse a su cuerpo para después besarla con voracidad, ella lo hacía sentir como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción y ella parecía no darse cuenta de lo que su cercanía le provocaba, Albert estaba ansioso por demostrarle su pasión y deseo por ella, de pronto la escucho decir casi en un murmullo –

- Tengo que decirte algo, yo…

Albert sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, lo sabía, ella iba hablar de otro hombre, eso iba resultar demasiado molesto entonces contesto –

- No me gusta que me cuenten historias de otros hombres

- Lo entiendo, es por eso que debo confesarte que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto.

Verla tan sonrojada y hasta tímida le causo infinita ternura, de eso Albert se dio cuenta desde que la vio luchando por desanudarle la corbata, sin embargo no le pareció bien decírselo y por eso el se la había quitado al igual que la camisa.

- Albert en realidad yo… bueno no se como decirlo

- Ten confianza en mi, pequeña – dijo Albert sonriendo amable

- Tengo que ser completamente sincera contigo, yo no tengo ninguna experiencia

- ¿Cómo dices? - Comento Albert un poco sorprendido

- Es la primera vez

- ¿Es la primera vez que pasas la noche con un hombre al que acabas de conocer?

- Si, pero no es solo eso, veras yo no soy una mujer promiscua

- Espera, yo jamás dije que lo fueras y tampoco lo pensé, te lo prometo

- Creo que no me estas entendiendo, yo soy… ya sabes – dijo Candy mirándolo con intensidad al ver que el parecía no comprender muy bien lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

Sin embargo Albert parecía seguir sin comprender nada, pues estaba muy quieto mirándola esperando a que ella siguiera hablando, entonces Candy soltó un poco desesperada –

- Soy virgen ¿ok?

- ¿Qué? – dijo Albert bastante sorprendido

- Lo que escuchaste, que nunca me he acostado con nadie, que soy virgen, señorita…

- ¿He oído bien?

- Si has escuchado perfectamente

- Pero… pero si ya no eres una adolescente

- ¿Y que? ¿acaso eso me convierte en alguien raro? – dijo Candy a punto de soltar las lagrimas.

Entonces Albert se dio cuenta de que no se estaba comportando precisamente como un caballero, le había dicho que no era ninguna adolescente para seguir siendo virgen, se había quedado de una pieza al escuchar aquella sincera confesión, entonces se sentó a su lado y la abrazo diciéndole –

- No pasa nada, pequeña

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad.

El deseo y la decencia estaban librando una gran batalla en el interior de Albert, pero por fin gano la decencia y como todo un caballero le dijo con voz suave –

- ¿Sabes? quizás deberías pensártelo mejor

- No, no quiero pensar, quiero actuar, llevo años pensando siempre en hacer lo correcto, siempre agradando a los demás

- ¿Piensas que estar conmigo es hacer algo incorrecto? ¿acaso es un acto de rebeldía para con el mundo?

- No quise que sonara de esa manera, es solo que deseo estar contigo,. Me gustas mucho – dijo abrazándose con fuerzas a el

- ¿Por qué yo? interrogo Albert mientras le besaba el cuello y su deseo por ella iba nuevamente en aumento

- No lo sé…

- Mmm, si, si lo sabes cariño.

Albert tenía razón, deseaba que su primera vez fuera con aquel hermoso hombre que había logrado despertar a la mujer dormida que llevaba dentro, la mujer deseosa de ser poseída con una pasión arrebatadora, esa era la verdadera respuesta.

- Eres exquisita y deliciosa – dijo Albert mientras lamia los pezones de ella.

Candy arqueo la espalda y gimió de placer ante la intensidad de la sensación, Albert acariciaba los pezones con sus pulgares, mientras su boca se apoderaba nuevamente de la de Candy, esta correspondió al frenético y apasionado beso, mientras se deleitaba acariciando los anchos y musculosos hombros de el.

- Te prometo que va a ser un deliciosa experiencia – dijo Albert mientras se levantaba para quitarse los pantalones.

Candy lo miro fijamente, aquel hombre definitivamente era como un Dios griego, los calzoncillos apenas y cubrían su potente erección, haciendo gala de un valor que no pensó que tendría le quito la última prenda y pudo verlo en toda su plenitud, entonces solo atino a decir -

- Bésame.

Albert obedeció y sus lenguas se encontraron voraces, el se dio cuenta de lo excitada que se encontraba Candy y sonrió un poco de medio lado.

- Tienes la piel tan suave y blanca… eres deliciosa, te prometo que esta noche va a ser muy especial – dijo Albert mientras le quitaba las bragitas.

Candy se sentía fuera de control, quería tocarlo más atrevidamente, pero sentía un poco de temor, tenía miedo de hacerlo mal, entonces le beso el hombro y luego su pecho para después ir bajando hacía su vientre, pero cuando iba comenzar lo interesante, Albert la tomo por el cabello suavemente y la hizo subir diciéndole –

- Veo que eres una mujer muy independiente

- Prefieres que me tumbe en la cama y piense en…

- En mi, quiero que pienses en mi solamente – le susurro el.

Albert comenzó a acariciarle la entrepierna y Candy no pudo evitar que sus caderas se movieran, lo que su cuerpo estaba experimentando era sumamente intenso.

- Oh por favor… Ahhhhh

- Dime que me deseas, cariño

- Ahhhh… te deseo mucho Albert.

En ese momento Albert toco el centro de su feminidad, la acaricio por unos segundos hasta deslizar un dedo dentro de ella, esto hizo que Candy se encendiera mucho mas, sentía que estaba a punto de estallar, pero Albert le demostró que todavía había mas placer por experimentar.

- Me estas volviendo loco – jadeo el colocándose entre sus piernas.

Candy sintió como el se iba deslizando dentro de ella y un pequeño dolor se apodero de ella, entonces abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida y Albert le pregunto –

- ¿Quieres que pare?

- No, sigue por favor.

Candy volvió a cerrar los ojos, sabía que aquel pequeño e incomodo dolor desaparecería para enseguida dar paso a un increíble placer.

- No me parece correcto pasármelo bien cuando tú estas sufriendo.

Candy estuvo a punto de reír cuando lo escucho decir eso, entonces se dio cuenta de que si no estaba ya enamorada de el, sin duda lo estaría después de aquella noche.

- No pasa nada, te lo aseguro

- Amor mío, eres muy valiente…

- No lo que pasa es que te deseo con todas mis fuerzas – confeso Candy arqueando las caderas e invitándolo a que entrara en ella por completo.

Albert así lo hizo, ambos comenzaron una deliciosa danza donde sus cuerpos se movían en perfecta sincronía, Albert prologo el placer de ambos con todas las artes que sabía, Candy sentía como la sangre se le comenzaba a agolpar en las sienes y su corazón latía desbocado, de pronto Candy sintió como unas oleadas de placer recorrían todo su cuerpo para enseguida sentir como Albert se derramaba dentro de ella.

Candy se abrazo fuertemente a el y se dijo muy feliz que jamás se arrepentiría de haberse entregado a aquel maravilloso hombre, después de eso se quedo profundamente dormida.

Después de algunas horas sintió como unos labios se apoderaban de los suyos y correspondió con igual ímpetu., después de terminar el apasionado beso, Albert le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y le pregunto –

- ¿Estas cansada?

- No, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Bueno es que son apenas las doce de la noche y como te quedaste tan dormida, pensé que tal vez estarías exhausta

- Perdón, fue sin querer

- No importa, te miras preciosa durmiendo.

Albert acomodo un par de almohadas para que ella se apoyara mejor y acariandole el rostro le dijo –

- ¿Sabes Annie? ha sido fantástico lo que acabamos de vivir… pero quiero confesarte una cosa

- ¿Si estas casado? – pregunto Candy con el corazón en un hilo

- Dios mío, no…

- Ya se , entonces si tienes novia, lo sabia

- ¿Me vas a dejar contestar Annie?

- Si Claro

- Por principio de cuentas déjame decirte que si estuviera casado o tuviera una novia formal no estaría aquí contigo

- ¿Entonces?

- Me temo que olvide usar preservativo

- Oh cielos! ¿entonces?

- Mira no tengo ninguna enfermedad ni nada que se le parezca, pero…

- ¿Pero que?

- Creo que eso hace que haya una ligera posibilidad de que hayas quedado embarazada.

Al escuchar eso Candy se quedo de piedra, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan irresponsable? Entonces solo río nerviosa y dijo tratando de sonar tranquila –

- Seguro que no, digo no puede ser posible quedar embarazada la primera vez, eso sería una tontería

- ¿Por qué una tontería?

- Pues porque supongo que a ti no te gustan lo niños, ya sabes las responsabilidades y eso

- ¿Qué te hace suponer eso?

- Pues no lo sé, simplemente se me ocurrió

- Pues déjame decirte que me encantan los niños, prácticamente me convertí en el padre de mi hermano cuando nuestros padres murieron y Anthony era solamente un bebé.

Candy se quedo callada y muy pensativa, al contrario de Albert ella no deseaba tener hijos, eso lo tenía muy claro desde que era una adolescente, como ella había tenido una infancia tan desdichada se había prometido a si misma que no traería a este mundo un bebé para que corriera con la misma suerte que ella.

Albert la miraba interesado, por primera vez quería saber la opinión de una mujer en relación a los hijos, por lo regular cada que una mujer le insinuaba querer tener un hijo suyo, el simplemente desaparecía, sin embargo vio que ella cerraba los ojos para volver a quedarse dormida, era mas que obvio que no quería seguir hablando del tema y eso a Albert le intrigaba mucho, no era una mujer ordinaria, jamás se imagino que se podría mezclar el misterio y la transparencia en una persona al mismo tiempo.

Entonces Albert recordó como había disfrutado de la infancia de su pequeño hermano, era mas que obvio que le encantaban los niños por primera vez se visualizo siendo padre, también se pregunto ¿Cómo serían sus hijos? Seguramente serían hermosos si esa hermosa rubia se los diera, sonrió dando un fuerte suspiro y se recostó al lado de ella para después quedarse dormido.

Candy se despertó al escuchar sonar su móvil, se tallo con pereza los ojos y apenas y alcanzo a hacer un leve sonido para contestar.

- ¿Humm?

- ¿Acaso te desperté dormilona? – escucho decir a una varonil voz que le pareció

demasiado familiar.

De pronto Candy abrió más los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada sobre una enorme y elegante cama completamente desnuda y en una habitación que no le resultaba para nada familiar.

- ¿Cómo?

- He ordenado que te suban el desayuno, creo que deberías vestirte porque no debe tardar en llegar

- Creí… creí que había soñado contigo – dijo Candy un poco aturdida

- ¿Sueles tener sueños tan excitantes? – bromeo Albert mientras firmaba algunos papeles, y su ayudante le indicaba que ya lo estaban esperando en la sala de juntas

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hora es?

- Las nueve y media

- ¡Santo Dios! voy a llegar tardísimo a la empresa ¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¿acaso planeas que me corran?

- Jajajaja, no te preocupes mi bella durmiente, te doy el día libre

- Eres muy chistoso, ¿acaso te crees el dueño? Mira Albert puedo darme cuenta de que tu puesto esta muy por encima del mío, pero no eres mi jefe y mucho menos el dueño de World of Seals ¿estamos?

- Como tu digas cariño – Sonrió Albert divertido – pero por favor dame ese gusto ¿quieres? tomate el día de hoy

- ¿Y porque tendría yo que hacer eso?

- Tal vez para complacerme

- Esta bien, de cualquier manera no es mi costumbre llegar tan tarde al trabajo

Estoy seguro de que no, pequeña nos vemos por la noche, te tengo una sorpresa preparada que creo que te va encantar, déjame tu dirección para que pueda pasar a recogerte – dijo Albert antes de colgar.

Pero la sorpresa se la iba llevar Albert, ya que Candy no tenía la menor intención de faltar precisamente el día en que Elisa se iba a hacer cargo del departamento de finanzas.

Continuara…

Chicas perdón por la tardanza, pero me comió el tiempo andando de un lado para otro, agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios.

Esmeralda, la información que me pides te la doy con todo gusto en el face, contáctame, me vas a encontrar como Monica Arellano.

Gracias a Emeralda Andry, Bowerslittlegirl, Elisa, Faby Andley, AngieArdley, , Nadia M Andrew, lady Susi, Blackcat2010, Josie, vivian, CandyFan72, Friditas, Sabrina Weasley, Chiquita Andrew, comolasaguilas40, mil gracias por comentar, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Saludos! =)


	5. Chapter 5

**PROVOCACION**

CAPÍTULO 5

Para Candy ese día en especial era demasiado importante, no quería que tanto Elisa como Michael pensaran que había faltado por no haberle dado el puesto como directora de finanzas, así que se levanto como un resorte de la cama y recogió su ropa para enseguida darse una ducha rápida.

Candy suspiro y acariciándose los brazos se pudo dar cuenta de que su cuerpo tenía todavía impregnado el aroma de el, cuando salió de la ducha y miro el reloj, ya no le daba tiempo para ir a su casa a cambiarse de ropa así que decidió que lo mejor era pasar a comprarse un traje, ya que no quería llegar a las oficinas después de la hora de la comida.

Mientras se vestía, no podía dejar de pensar en la noche de pasión que había pasado con aquel hombre tan maravilloso, era mas que evidente que el brandy la había desinhibido para acostarte con un hombre con el que apenas había cruzado unas cuantas palabras, ¿Se había comportado como una mujer fácil? Decidió no ser tan dura consigo misma.

De cualquier manera la atracción fue mutua desde el instante en que ambos se miraron, de pronto se sintió como una chiquilla traviesa, era la primera vez en su vida que se portaba mal, ella siempre tan correcta y dedicada a agradar a la sociedad hipócrita que la rodeaba, después de todo era bastante divertido portarse mal y estaba mas que dispuesta a seguir en esa aventura después de que Albert la llevara a cenar.

Cuando estuvo lista paso a la habitación contigua donde había un enorme arreglo de rosas con una tarjeta que decía – Hola hermosa, gracias por la embriagadora y apasionada noche, gracias por regalarme tu tesoro mas preciado, para mi fue algo muy especial, espero no haberte decepcionado. – El corazón de Candy salto de alegría al ver el hermoso detalle y las hermosas palabras escritas sobre la tarjeta, después miro que un muy abundante desayuno le esperaba, definitivamente ahora si estaba segura que el amor a primera vista si existía, Albert era sin duda alguna el amor que ella tanto había esperado.

Finalmente tomo solo un poco de jugo de frutas y un sándwich, salió feliz de la habitación y se dirigió a comprar un elegante traje color beige y unas zapatillas altas, también paso a comprarse ropa interior y por último se metió a un baño a cambiarse para finalmente dirigirse a las oficinas de World of Seals.

Cuando Candy iba entrando al ascensor con una enorme sonrisa, escucho a dos mujeres comentar que se estaba celebrando una importante reunión en la tercera planta, que ahí se encontraba el Sr. Andrew.

Vio a las dos mujeres salir un piso antes, pero Candy tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de regresar pues no le agradaba en absoluto estar en el mismo piso que el odioso anciano Andrew, pero el departamento de finanzas quedaba precisamente en el tercer piso, así que espero a que ascensor abriera las puertas precisamente en el momento en que un directivo daba la bienvenida a William Albert Andrew.

Candy salio del ascensor y se quedo de una pieza cuando vio que Albert, su Albert se ponía de pie y saludaba amable, estaba impresionante, llevaba un traje gris con una camisa negra y una corbata de seda a juego.

Al verlo Candy sintió muchas emociones encontradas, no podía dejar de mirarlo se veía guapísimo, pero discretamente desvió la mirada para que nadie se fuera a dar cuenta de que lo estaba mirando como si fuera suyo.

Candy supuso que tal vez el era el portavoz del nuevo dueño de World of Seals, pero cualquier duda o esperanza de que ese maravilloso hombre con el que había hecho el amor la noche anterior no fuera William Albert Andrew se fue por los suelos, cuando lo escucho decir –

Muchas gracias por la calurosa bienvenida, cuando yo me tenga que ausentar para ver mis otros negocios, se tendrán que dirigir hacía el Lic. Martín Grant aquí presente o con mi socio el Sr. George Johnson, también aquí presente.

Candy ya no tuvo ninguna duda, ese maravilloso hombre era William Albert Andrew, no se dio cuenta en que momento se había quedado con la boca abierta hasta que escucho a una voz burlona decir detrás de ella –

Mi querida Candy, ahora no puedes negar que William Andrew es un hombre guapísimo y se puede dar el lujo de andar regalando esposas de diamantes, aunque igual me acostaría con el por el simple hecho de disfrutar lo que se esconde debajo de esos pantalones.

Candy se volteo y miro a Flamy molesta, pero antes de que Candy dijera nada esta la interrumpió diciendo –

Ahora di que no compartirías una noche loca y pasional si ese hombre te lo propusiera.

Candy estaba a punto de llorar de rabia y de dolor, ¿Por qué la había utilizado? Flamy tenía razón, ese hombre era irresistible y efectivamente no se negó a compartir una noche loca y pasional cuando el se lo propuso, se sintió realmente una estúpida.

Albert, su Albert era nada más y nada menos que el dueño de las empresas World of Seals, el odioso multimillonario del que ella tan mal se había expresado, ¿Por qué hacerle creer que era un empleado más? ¿Por qué burlarse de ella de esa manera? ¿Qué pervertido y mal intencionado sentido de humor tenia aquel hombre? Seguramente se había acostado con ella para vengarse por como ella lo había estado criticando, la había utilizado, como debió de haberse reído a sus costillas.

Mientras Albert estaba dando un breve discurso la vio y la reconoció al instante, a pesar de que ella no llevaba ni un gramo de maquillaje y tenía el cabello recogido en una alta coleta, la vio salir molesta de ahí, entonces Albert pudo darse cuenta por su reacción que ya sabía quien era el y se pregunto para si - ¿Por qué demonios no me hizo caso y se quedo en el hotel?

Hubiera deseado correr tras ella y explicarle todo, pero sabía que no era bueno mezclar el trabajo con el placer, si de por si ya había sido bastante indiscreto y arriesgado la noche anterior cuando la beso en la fiesta de bienvenida.

Molesto se dijo a si mismo que ella debió de haberse tomado el día libre como el le había dicho, pero al parecer era una mujer demasiado necia, si tan solo lo hubiera obedecido ella se habría enterado quien era el realmente en una agradable velada y no de esa manera tan abrupta y desagradable

Mientras Candy miraba en un cubículo sus cosas personales y volteo hacía su antigua oficina para mirar a Elisa sentada cómodamente sobre su silla, mientras el teléfono del cubículo donde sería el lugar de Candy sonaba insistente, decidió contestar lo mas amable que pudo –

- ¿Diga?

- Candy White, ven inmediatamente a mi oficina – dijo Elisa molesta

- Si enseguida voy Elisa.

Cuando Candy entro en la oficina iba a sentarse cuando Elisa le dijo –

- ¿Qué diablos es lo que te pasa White? ¿Se puede saber porque llegas tan tarde? ¿Y quién diablos te ha invitado a tomar asiento?

- Lo siento Elisa, se me presentarón algunos contratiempos y no pensé que te fuera a molestar si me sentaba

- Pues si me molesta y mucho, tu no puedes venir y sentarte en mi oficina sin que yo te de permiso

- Pero esas son tonterías Elisa

- No, no lo son, ahora soy tu superior y como tal debes tratarme, ah por cierto desde ahora soy para ti la Srita. Leagan y por favor no quiero que me tutees ¿Entendido?

- Entendido Srita. Leagan, ¿me ha llamado solo para decirme que es ud. mi superior?

- Claro que no, te he llamado para que me digas donde quedo el proyecto de industrias Momat, no sabía que habías mandado la información a otro expediente y he pasado una vergüenza terrible delante del Sr. Andrew, estoy segura que lo has hecho a propósito – decía Elisa molesta y alzando la voz.

Candy no le respondió y acercándose al ordenador abrió una carpeta de la computadora y le indico a Elisa cual era la información que estaba buscando., Elisa al obtener lo que quería le dijo –

- Ah por cierto, tendrás que darme una copia de la presentación que pensabas realizar esta tarde con el Sr. Andrew

- Yo no he realizado ninguna presentación – contesto Candy

- ¿Cómo de que no? – pregunto Elisa iracunda

- Ese es uno de los principales trabajos del director financiero, pensé que Michael te había dicho cuales serían tus deberes de ahora en adelante – dijo Candy tranquila

- Esta bien, ahora sal de mi oficina inmediatamente, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer ya que mi tonta asistente no ha empezado con el pie derecho su nuevo puesto.

Las demás compañeras y compañeros que presenciaron la desagradable escena se quedaron de piedra al ver la actitud tan agresiva de Elisa para con Candy, sin embargo Candy ya no dijo nada, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en el engaño del cual había sido objeto por parte de Albert, como para prestarle atención a las ridiculeces de una pobre estúpida con aires de grandeza., como Elisa Leagan.

Candy estaba acomodando sus cosas en el cubículo cuando escucho decir a Daysi –

- Esto va a ser un verdadero infierno

- La verdad es que si, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Elisa parecía ser una chica muy simpática y agradable – dijo Flamy

- La verdad es que no me explico como le han dado el puesto a ella y no a Candy – menciono Daysi en tono bajo para no herir los sentimientos de Candy

- Oye Daysi, ¿Qué te pareció la nueva novia de William Andrew? – menciono Flamy tratando de cambiar el tema

- ¿Te refieres a la rubia?

- ¿Y a quien si no Daysi? a todos los hombres se les caía la baba al mirarla, ¿te fijaste que mientras estaba reunido con el Sr. Johnson y otros directivos el no le quitaba la mirada de encima? La miraba de una manera que hasta parecía que le estaba haciendo el amor

- Si me di cuenta, que envidia y mira que me puse mis mejores trapitos para ver si así lograba llamar su atención – dijo Flamy sonriendo

- Pues yo igual

- Pero somos mas normalitas comparadas con la belleza que lo acompañaba – dijo finalmente Flamy

- De cualquier manera hacen una linda pareja ¿no crees Flamy?

- Eso si, pero fíjate Daysi que algo en esa chica me resulta familiar

- ¿Qué quieres decir Flamy?

- Que siento como si ya la conociera, ¿Qué raro no?

- Pues ni tanto, a lo mejor es modelo y por eso te resulta familiar

- Tienes razón Daysi.

Candy se sintió tranquila al ver que sus compañeras no la habían reconocido, como era su costumbre trataría de sumergirse en el trabajo para dejar de pensar en Albert y su asquerosa traición., pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía dejarlo de pensar, ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota para irse a la cama con un hombre al que apenas y acababa de conocer? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de quien era el en realidad? Si estaba clarísimo, su porte, su manera de vestir, su manera de hablar, su nombre ¡por Dios! le había dicho que se llamaba Albert, no pudiendo aguantar las lagrimas se levanto y se fue al baño a llorar.

Le dolía en el alma que la hubiera utilizado, que se hubiera burlado de ella, entonces lo decidió, tomaría sus vacaciones para ya no regresar nunca más a esa empresa donde no habían valorado su trabajo y encima el dueño se había burlado de ella en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Definitivamente se iría a otra empresa donde la belleza no contara tanto y si los conocimientos., pero antes de eso tenía que gritarle unas cuantas verdades a la cara, tenia que hacerlo para poder quedarse tranquila, entonces espero lo mas paciente que pudo hasta que terminara la reunión, miraba su reloj impaciente y miro algunos directivos que entraban a sus oficinas, entonces se dio cuenta de que seguramente la reunión había terminado, además ya no faltaba mucho para la hora de la comida y las oficinas quedarían solas.

Entonces se levanto y fue al otro lado del vestíbulo a la oficina principal, toco y entro sin esperar a ser invitada, Albert sorprendido por la repentina interrupción levanto la vista de la pantalla de su computadora y la miro, aun sin maquillaje, miro como sus labios resultaban tan tentadores como una cereza madura.

El le sonrío y eso hizo que a Candy casi se le olvidara a lo que había ido, pero de pronto pensó que tal vez se estaba burlando de ella y eso le dio mucha rabia, ¿Cómo se atrevía a reírse de ella en su cara cuando ella se sentía tan mal?

- Annie… - dijo Albert poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella

- No me llamo Annie, me llamo Candy White - ¿Cómo te atreviste a mentirme?

- Espera, ¿Yo soy el que miente? Por lo que veo la que empezó con mentiras fuiste tu al decirme un nombre falso – dijo Albert defendiéndose

- ¿Yo? ¿Cómo te atreves? Eres un desgraciado ¿Cómo pudiste aprovecharte de mí?

- Por favor siéntate y tranquilízate ¿quieres? Annie o Candy o como te llames

- Ya te dije que mi nombre es Candy White

- Esta bien Candy, mira yo no te mentí, te dije que me llamaba Albert ¿o no?

- Si, tienes razón, pero sabias perfectamente que ignoraba que eras Albert Andrew, estuviste divirtiéndote a mis costillas, si no pensabas decirme quien eras realmente ¿Por qué no me dejaste ir?

- Porque tu no querías que te dejara ir preciosa, y lo sabes perfectamente

- Eso es una vil mentira

- Sabes que eso no es cierto.

Albert ahora estaba mucho mas desconcertado, ¿porque ella se mostraba tan enojada al saber que el era el dueño de esa empresa y que era multimillonario? Otras mujeres estarían encantadas de estar en su lugar y ella se mostraba furiosa y hasta ofendida.

No era un simple compañero de trabajo, era el dueño de esa empresa y de otras mas, contaba con un jet privado y mansiones en casi todo el mundo, ¿Por qué eso era tan malo para ella? ella podía ser su amante y disfrutar de ciertos privilegios., sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Candy dijo dolida –

- Eres mi jefe y tenia derecho a saberlo

- Por Dios Candy, estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua – dijo Albert impaciente

- ¿Eso te parece? ¿en verdad te parece que estoy exagerando las cosas?

- La verdad si, después de lo que paso anoche entre nosotros, esto no tiene la menor importancia preciosa – dijo Albert con voz ronca y acercándose a ella

- Eres peor de lo que me imaginaba, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? – dijo Candy apartándose de el

- ¿Por qué me dices esto?

- Porque de haber sabido que eras mi jefe, jamás escúchame muy bien, jamás me habría acostado contigo, ¿acaso te sueles acostar con tus empleadas?

- Es la primera vez en mi vida que me acuesto con alguien de mis empresas – dijo Albert mirándola con dureza

- No sabes cuanto me gustaría creerte pero me resulta imposible – dijo Candy cortante

- Pues es cierto

- Pues no te creo, porque al parecer no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de cuales son las fronteras que un jefe decente debe respetar

- Estoy dispuesto a aguantar tu enfado, pero no tus insolencias – dijo Albert serio

- ¿No te da vergüenza lo que has hecho ¿verdad?

- ¿Me estas preguntando si me arrepiento de haber pasado la noche contigo? No, no me arrepiento, me lo pase muy bien y no considero que nuestra relación sea un error

- ¿Pero de que maldita relación me estas hablando? ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que yo soy tu empleada y que apenas nos acabamos de conocer?

- Mira para mi el hecho de que seas mi empleada es un detalle completamente irrelevante, tengo muchas empresas y miles de empleados, y como no pienso estar mucho tiempo en World of Seals creo que no tienes mucho que perder y si mucho que ganar

- Eres un estúpido arrogante

- Soy un hombre muy seguro de mi mismo Candy

- No sabes cuanto me avergüenza y me arrepiento de haberme ido a la cama contigo, eres detestable

- Pues ayer no pensabas lo mismo – dijo Albert sonriendo de medio lado – además no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, nada de lo que paso anoche es motivo para sentir vergüenza, ¿Por qué dices que te avergüenza? Simplemente nos conocimos y nos gustamos…

- No es tan sencillo

Albert la miro con intensidad y le dijo –

- Puede ser tan sencillo o complicado como tu lo desees cariño

- Quítame las manos de encima – dijo Candy molesta al sentir como el tocaba delicadamente su cuello – me hiciste creer que eras una persona que no eres en realidad, me hiciste que me entregara a un hombre que no existe, yo jamás me hubiera sentido atraída por un playboy machista

- Me gustaría que me explicaras de una vez por todas porque piensas que soy un playboy machista - dijo Albert cortándole el paso y mirándola con dureza al ver como ella pensaba retirarse.

Candy trago saliva, pero lo miro desafiante y dijo –

- Por tu culpa no me ascendieron

- ¿Por mi culpa?

- Si, escuche como Michael le decía a Neal Leagan que cuando se había reunido contigo en Londres habías dicho que te gustaba estar rodeado de mujeres guapas y sensuales ah y además bien vestidas

- Eso es mentira

- ¿De veras? ¿Y también es mentira que cuando viste mi foto la miraste horrorizado?

Albert se quedo callado y empezó a repasar el día que había llegado a la empresa y Michael le había mostrado un documento con las fotografías de los empleados y una mujer le había llamado la atención y no precisamente por mirarse atractiva, era ella la mujer desarreglada de las coletas era Candy, su Candy, de pronto ella dijo –

- Lo sabia, tu silencio me acaba de confirmar que es cierto lo que dijo Michael

- Espera yo…

- Déjame continuar, yo había solicitado que me dieran el puesto como directora financiera, ya llevaba algún tiempo desempeñándome en ese puesto, solamente me faltaba el nombramiento y obviamente el sueldo ¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió? Le dieron el puesto a otra mujer que esta muy por debajo de mis conocimientos y en cuanto a jerarquía es peor aún, ah pero eso si es muy guapa, como a ti te gustan.

Candy observo como Albert buscaba entre sus papeles y entonces saco un documento donde estaban las fotos que le había entregado Michael, entonces Albert dijo –

- Mira Candy, esta es la foto de la que habla Michael, es que Dios mío tienes que reconocer que esta foto no te hace justicia, con este aspecto no te reconozco ni yo

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Lo siento pero así es – dijo Albert entregándole la fotografía a Candy mientras decía –

- Mira nada más que pelos llevas, pareciera que no te habías peinado ese día.

Candy lo miraba resentida y Albert se dio cuenta de que tal vez se le estaba pasando la mano con ella, pero era la verdad, además ella lo había hecho enojar con su necio comportamiento, entonces Albert menciono –

- Mira a tu blusa le falta un botón y la bastilla de tu pantalón esta descocida, yo solamente dije que tenias un aspecto descuidado y que se te dieran vacaciones

- ¿Sabe una cosa Sr. Elegancia? Antes de juzgar a la gente por su apariencia debería investigar primero el motivo por el cual a veces tiene uno un aspecto tan descuidado

- No creo que haya motivo suficiente para presentarse a laborar con esa apariencia

- En verdad que eres arrogante y estúpido – dijo Candy molesta y mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta casi hacerlo sangrar

- No es mi intención ofenderte, de verdad, a ver dime porque te presentaste a trabajara así con esa apariencia tan desaliñada

- No tendría porque decírtelo pero lo voy hacer, un día antes acababa de enterrar a mi padre y no quise faltar al trabajo a pesar de que me habían dado el día libre ¿satisfecho?

- Candy yo me siento…

- Si me imagino como debes de sentirte, pero no te molestes en disculparte y decir que lamentas mi perdida, créeme ya lo he superado

- Esta bien, pero quiero que quede claro que yo no hice ningún comentario inapropiado sobre mis supuestas preferencias físicas de cómo deseaba que fueran mis empleadas.

Candy no dijo nada solamente lo miraba fijamente, entonces Albert dijo –

- Por tu silencio asumo que me crees ¿verdad?

- No asumas nada – dijo Candy sonriendo dolida – por tu comportamiento de anoche, esta claro que no crees que te tengas que regir por los principios de respeto por los que se regiría un jefe normal y decente

- No te voy a seguir consintiendo que me estés hablando de esta manera

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te crees que estas por encima del bien y del mal? ¿Te crees Dios? ¿Te crees que por tu posición y dinero tienes derecho de hacer lo que te venga en gana sin pensar como tus acciones van a afectar los sentimientos de los demás? ¿Y donde quedo yo? eres mi jefe y de haberlo sabido no me habría acostado contigo, no me habría exhibido delante de mis compañeros con los que tengo que trabajar

- Eso ya esta hecho – dijo Albert acercándose lentamente a ella

- Si, pero no debería de haber sucedido jamás, además decir que una mujer tiene aspecto descuidado tiene sus consecuencias – menciono Candy retrocediendo y tratando de no sentir atracción hacia el nuevamente

- Te aseguro que no fue mi intención ofenderte – dijo Albert acercándose y abrazándola para consolarla

- ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?

- Abrazarte - contesto el con voz sensual.

Continuara…

Gracias a todas por dejarme sus comentarios, pues por fin ya se dijeron sus verdades a la cara, por fin Candy esta sacando la fiera que trae dentro jejejeje y Albert se siente demasiado confiado ¿no creen?

Saludos mis niñas y nos leemos en el siguiente cap. =)


	6. Chapter 6

**PROVOCACION**

CAPÍTULO 6

En el momento en que los brazos de Albert la rodearon el corazón de Candy comenzó a latir aceleradamente, entonces levanto la vista hacia el y vio como sus profundos ojos azules la miraban insistentes, ella hizo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban al sentir el abrazo de el y le dijo seria –

- Ya deja de mirarme así

- ¿Sabes Candy? me encanta ver como te sonrojas, eso me hace desearte mucho mas, me haces pensar que te encuentras tan excitada como yo

- Tienes razón, estoy muy excitada, pero no por los motivos que tu asquerosa mente esta imaginando, sabes bien que mi excitación se debe a….

Albert no la dejo continuar y la beso con furia y pasión, Candy al principio forcejeo un poco, pero Albert no se detuvo hasta que sintió como ella cedía ante su apasionado beso, después de unos minutos de disfrutar de esos jugosos labios, Albert se separo de ella y sonriendo de medio lado le dijo –

- Tenemos que hablar, será mejor que salgamos a comer en lugar de ir a cenar…

- Olvídalo

- Candy, falta mucho para la cena y francamente ya no deseo esperar mas – comento Albert volviendo a besarla.

Pero Candy sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenia, se separo bruscamente de el para luego decirle -

- Albert déjame en paz, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que tanto mi carrera como mi reputación están en juego?

- Candy por favor no seas tan necia, sabes que me deseas tanto como yo a ti, aprovechemos el tiempo cariño, sabes perfectamente que tarde o temprano me vas a terminar perdonando

- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de eso?

- Porque acabo de sentirte vibrar entre mis brazos hace unos momentos cuando te bese., por eso.

Candy se odiaba en esos momentos, sabía que si permitía que Albert volviera a besarla ella terminaría cediendo, su cuerpo reclamaba que Albert la tocara aunque fuera un poco mas, podía percibir su delicioso aroma masculino y excitante, se moría por tocarlo, por sentirlo un poco mas, al parecer Albert se había dado cuenta de eso y estaba esperando a que ella se acercara, definitivamente aquel hombre era en verdad un manipulador y un engreído., no era el hombre especial que ella se había imaginado.

Pero sin embargo con una sola noche que habían pasado, parecía que su cuerpo se había vuelto adicto a el, Candy sentía que se estaba traicionando a si misma por desearlo tanto y un par de lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, lagrimas de rabia y de impotencia.

- No te voy a perdonar nunca, no deseo volver a verte mas en mi vida, te juro que voy a olvidar lo que paso entre nosotros

- Candy por favor, te estas comportando como una chiquilla caprichosa y berrinchuda, si no estuviéramos en la empresa ten por seguro que te daría un par de nalgadas para que te comportaras

- Por favor, ¿Quién te crees mi padre? ¿Por qué no pones atención a lo que te estoy diciendo?

- Porque veo muy difícil que nuestros cuerpos se olviden de lo que paso anoche, sabes perfectamente que nuestros cuerpos se atraen y se complementan perfectamente, Candy yo nunca había sentido con nadie lo que sentí contigo, me gustas demasiado y no te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente, ah y déjame decirte que cuando te acostaste conmigo firmaste para mas de una noche

- ¿Si te das cuenta de que me estas hablando como si fuera una cualquiera?

- Disculpa, pero es que tu comportamiento me exaspera, eres bastante necia ¿Por qué te niegas a reconocer que nos atraemos? Te deseo con locura y se que tu también me deseas, ah y déjame decirte que dudo mucho que tus compañeros no te hayan reconocido anoche, pero seré discreto si con eso te sientes mas cómoda

- Deja de estarme tentando, porque de ninguna manera pienso acostarme con un hombre que va por la vida regalando juguetes sexuales a la mujeres, eso me parece verdaderamente ofensivo

- ¿De que me estas hablando? Yo no ando regalando juguetes sexuales a las mujeres – dijo Albert sorprendido y sonriendo

- No te hagas el bobo, leí en la prensa que a una de tus conquistas le habías regalado unas esposas de diamantes

- Cariño, me apena mucho que leas ese tipo de publicaciones rosas, pero déjame decirte que tu estas tan preparada para que te regalen juguetes sexuales como yo para dedicarme al celibato – le dijo Albert acercándose para tomarla de las manos.

Sin embargo la puerta se abrió abruptamente y Candy rápidamente corrió avergonzada a meterse bajo una mesa que por cierto era transparente, así que para George resulto imposible no verla, entonces Albert en gaélico le dijo –

- Has como que es invisible

- ¿Te puedo preguntar quien es y que esta haciendo debajo de una mesa transparente? – interrogo George en el mismo idioma.

- No quiere que nadie se de cuenta que esta aquí

- Pues debió de haberse escondido en otro lugar y no en una mesa transparente

- Por favor George, haz lo que te digo, no quiero que ella se sienta avergonzada, es una mujer muy vulnerable y especial

- Esta bien, como tu quieras, te traigo estos documentos para que los revises y si todo te parece que esta en orden los firmas, a mi me parece que están bien, pero me interesa tu punto de vista

- Claro, luego los reviso, porque como podrás darte cuenta estoy algo ocupado

- Claro yo entiendo.

George salió de la oficina de Albert un poco confundido, el nunca había mostrado interés en proteger a ninguna de sus conquistas, sin embargo desde la noche anterior Albert se estaba comportando muy extraño, en la fiesta se había mostrado demasiado desesperado por retirarse, aunque sonreía amable a los demás directivos el lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que estaba incomodo y que le urgía retirarse de la fiesta.

Dentro de la oficina de Albert, Candy salía de su "escondite" y se alisaba el pantalón para emprender el camino rumbo a su cubículo, paso junto a el sin dirigirle la palabra, al fin y al cabo ya le había dicho todo lo que sentía por el, no deseaba mirarlo a los ojos por que tenía miedo de sucumbir nuevamente a sus encantos.

Mientras trabajaba, no lo dejaba de pensar y estaba molesta consigo misma, sabía que el no era el único culpable, inclusive recordó como el le había dicho antes de que se acostaran que debería pensárselo mejor y ella se negó a razonar, ella dijo que quería sentir, desde luego que era mucho mas cómodo y fácil echarle toda la culpa a el y ella quedar como la victima, pero lo cierto era que nada hubiera sucedido si ella se hubiera negado.

Pero a Candy le había molestado sobremanera el ver como Albert le había restado importancia al asunto de ser su jefe, el se había defendido diciendo que la atracción era mutua, ¿Y si realmente le gustaba a Albert? ¿Qué tal que el quisiera iniciar una relación seria con ella? ¿Pero que clase de estupideces estaba pensando? Al parecer su loca cabecita le estaba jugando una mala pasada, no podía ser tan ingenua como para pensar que ese hombre la pudiera llegara a amar, el hecho de que ella le entregara su virginidad no lo comprometía a amarla, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Esa fue elección de ella, Candy decidió que el era el indicado.

Candy se avergonzó por el deseo que sentía de creer en el desesperadamente, pareciera que no había aprendido nada desde los 17 años, la primera vez que creyó estar profundamente enamorada, fue cuando conoció a Terry en New York, cuando fue de vacaciones y de compras con Annie y Patty, recordó cuando entraron a tomar un café y lo vio sentado leyendo un libro, de inmediato se sintió atraída hacia el, a los poco momentos el se acerco y muy amable las invito a las tres a tomar un café, pero el se había mostrado bastante interesado en ella, por lo que sus amigas se habían retirado al hotel con la excusa de que estaban cansadas, todo sucedió demasiado rápido, y cuando menos lo pensó ya era novia de Terry.

Pero tardo demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta que la relación de ensueño que ella se había empeñado en crear, solo era una triste fantasía., por eso tenía tanto miedo de cometer el mismo error dos veces, lo cierto era que esta vez era muy diferente que la vez anterior, pues Albert había logrado despertar un remolino de sensaciones y sentimientos en ella.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio a un repartidor frente a ella con un inmenso ramo de hermosas rosas rojas y se lo entrego, Flamy quien se encontraba al lado comento sorprendida –

- ¡Que hermoso! ¿es tu cumpleaños o festejas algo especial?

Candy no contesto y abrió el pequeño sobre que había entre las flores y vio que decía –

- Mándame un what sap con tu dirección

Candy en verdad quería ignorar tanto el detalle de las flores como la tentación de enviarle un mensaje con su dirección, pues era la primera vez que alguien le mandaba flores, de pronto escucho a Flamy decir –

- Te llaman por teléfono Candy.

Enseguida Candy tomo el teléfono y escucho decir a Albert –

- ¿No te parece ridículo que tengamos que escondernos? Tuve que echar a todos mis colaboradores de la sala de juntas para poder llamarte

- Yo no te pedí que hicieras eso ¿o si? decía Candy sonriendo encantada

- Necesito de inmediato el teléfono – dijo Elisa arrebatándole el auricular a Candy y cortando la comunicación

- ¡Pero Elisa! no tenias porque haber hecho eso – dijo Candy bastante sorprendida

- ¿Ah no? Por tu culpa he pasado uno de los peores momentos de mi vida

- ¿Perdón? – dijo Candy dándose cuenta de que Elisa estaba al borde del colapso

- Después de hacer mi presentación, ese imbécil de Andrew me ha bombardeado con un montón de preguntas que yo no he sabido como contestar y… me ha tratado como si yo fuera una estúpida, ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya porque no me has preparado bien! – sollozo Elisa.

Después de un incomodo silencio, Michael se acerco rápidamente para llevarse a Elisa a su oficina y mientras decía –

- La Srita. Leagan esta un poco nerviosa y no sabe lo que dice, Candy eh… lo siento mucho, estoy seguro que en cuanto la Srita Leagan se tranquilice te pedirá perdón.

Pero Elisa dijo en voz alta para que todos la escucharan –

- Yo no voy a pedirle disculpas a Candy, ella tiene la culpa de todo lo que me ha pasado.

- ¿Desde cuando Michael se preocupa tanto por Elisa? – interrogo Daysi

- Parece ser que se ha enterado de la peor manera que es incapaz de realizar el trabajo que venia desempeñando Candy – dijo Flamy

- Y si, ¿Qué creía la muy idiota? ¿Que bastaría con presentársele a William Andrew con esa minifalda para enseñarle las piernas iba ser suficiente? – dijo Daysi.

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Candy y pensando que se trataría de Albert decidió no contestar, así que metió el celular a su bolsa y decidió concentrarse en el trabajo.

Después de dos horas, Elisa llamo a Candy a su oficina y le pidió disculpas a regañadientes, no sin antes exigirle que le hiciera un balance que se le estaba complicando, Candy se mostró lo mas educada que pudo, pero la manera en que Elisa se estaba comportando con ella desde que llego, le habían hecho saber que no iba soportar mucho y que lo mejor sería renunciar a la empresa.

Contra su costumbre Candy se retiro por primera vez puntual de la empresa, le parecía hasta cierto punto gracioso, pues era la primera vez que llegaba tarde a la oficina y se retiraba temprano, pero le urgía salir de la empresa, cuando llego a su apartamento, ordeno una pizza y se puso unos short pequeños y una camiseta un poco ceñida, también se había soltado el cabello dejando caer sus rizos, enseguida tomo el teléfono para llamar a su amiga Patty a Francia y preguntarle si podía ir a pasar unos días con ella y su esposo Stear, a lo que Patty le respondió emocionada –

- ¡Candy! desde luego que puedes venir, hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos… apenas y puedo creer que finalmente te hayas decidido a tomar unas vacaciones, estoy realmente muy emocionada, tengo muchas cosas que contarte

- Muchas gracias Patty, entonces pronto nos veremos para ponernos al día

- Ya veras lo bien que lo vamos a pasar, voy a prepararte una recamara.

Cuando finalmente Candy colgó el teléfono, suspiro y se dio cuenta que su vida siempre había sido demasiado aburrida y monótona, tal vez eso era lo que la había empujado a cometer la tontería de acostarse con Albert, eso aunado a que se le había pasado un poco la mano al tomar brandy, pero moviendo la cabeza se dijo –

- ¿A quien diablos trato de engañar? No estaba tan borracha como para no darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Albert es un hombre encantadoramente irresistible y yo quería estar con el, yo quise por primera vez hacer algo que me hiciera sentir viva, algo que me hiciera vibrar, quería hacer lago loco sin detenerme a razonar, pero ahora debo de olvidarme de el, y de esa noche.

No podía evitar sentirse abrumada por su manera de llevar la vida, desde que tenía conciencia de las cosas, nunca le había gustado andar con ropa sensual, no le daba mucha importancia a su apariencia. Candy siempre le decía a Annie-

- Quien me quiera me va tener que querer tal cual soy, yo no pienso cambiar mi manera de vestir o de peinarme para complacer a nadie

- Pero Candy, no seas tan necia, eres una mujer preciosa y puedes sacarle mas partido a tu belleza, déjame arreglarte, te aseguro que traerías locos a más de uno en tu trabajo ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota?

- Porque no me interesa tener una relación con nadie, no me interesa que mis compañeros anden detrás de mi, sabes bien que mi único interés es el trabajo

- Pero Candy ¿Acaso piensas pasarte el resto de la vida entregándote siempre al trabajo? ¿en verdad no te da curiosidad saber lo que se siente hacer el amor? Si tú supieras lo maravilloso que…

- Basta Annie, no me interesa saber lo que es estar en brazos de ningún hombre, todos son iguales

- Oye no, estas muy equivocada, mi Archie es todo un galán y un caballero, no porque Terry fuera un estúpido que no supo valorarte al igual que tu padre, quiere decir que todos sean iguales ¿eh?

- Esta bien, casi todos los hombres son iguales, mejor cambiemos de tema ¿quieres?

- Esta bien, prometo no volver a pedirte que me dejes arreglarte, no quiero que te vayas a molestar conmigo por insistirte tanto.

Candy volvió nuevamente a la realidad y se dio cuenta que gracias a que no tenía una vida muy social, contaba con una muy buena cantidad de dinero en el banco que le permitiría irse de vacaciones sin tener que preocuparse por encontrar trabajo de inmediato.

Planeaba irse a Francia en aproximadamente doce días y le pareció buena idea quedarse a vivir allá y después de descansar un tiempo, se dedicaría a encontrar un buen empleo, pero como no deseaba deshacerse del apartamento que le había heredado su madre le pareció buena idea alquilarlo., cuanto mas lo pensaba mas le gustaba la idea, como la madre de Candy era de origen francés y su padre de origen ingles sabía dominar perfectamente ambos idiomas, así que no le resultaría difícil integrarse en Francia, mientras pensaba esto, escucho sonar el timbre y saboreándose el delicioso sabor de la pizza que había ordenado se levanto de inmediato a abrir, pero se sorprendió muchísimo al encontrarse con un Albert elegantemente vestido que despreocupado aprovecho para entrar a la sala, mientras le preguntaba a Candy -

- ¿Por qué todavía no te has arreglado Candy?

- Sera porque no pienso salir a ningún lado – dijo Candy - ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?

- Porque me gustas demasiado y porque te deseo – dijo Albert mirándola de arriba abajo.

Lo cierto era que Candy lo encendía, aunque no era como las modelos con las que solía salir que siempre estaban al pendiente de su apariencia física, Candy lo atraía sobremanera, el solo mirarla descalza, con el cabello suelto sin gota de maquillaje, la camiseta ajustada y el pequeño short hizo que el deseo se apoderara nuevamente de el.

Vio la candidez de sus ojos que lucían brillantes y sus labios carnosos y vulnerables, además podía ver como sus curvas se asomaban coquetas con la ajustada camiseta y el pequeño short que llevaba puesto, entonces Candy sintió como sus pezones se ponían erectos al sentir la insistente mirada de Albert en ella, fue entonces que escucho decir a Albert con voz sensual –

- Yo también te deseo Candy.

Candy sintió como su corazón latía aceleradamente, mientras Albert la sometía a aquel escrutinio de macho arrogante y seguro de su atractivo, entonces Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse de pies a cabeza al ver como sus pezones estaban completamente en punta y murmuro –

- Yo no te deseo

- Como tu digas, yo solo quiero salir a cenar Candy y es de buena educación tener paciencia, y tienes que reconocerme que yo la he tenido contigo

- No te hagas el educado y el paciente conmigo Albert

- Te aconsejo que no me repitas eso muchas veces

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque llevo toda la mañana pensando en ti, y lo único que se me ocurre es meterme a la cama contigo y satisfacer todas mis fantasías sexuales

- Yo no soy el tipo de mujer con los que los hombres suelen tener fantasías, así que deja ya de estarte burlando de mi – contesto Candy con desdén a pesar de que realmente le hubiera gustado ser la fantasía de aquel hombre

- Pues déjame decirte que yo si tengo fantasías contigo desde anoche, porque eso realmente fue…

- Solo sexo – dijo Candy levantando el mentón y desafiándolo con la mirada.

Albert se sintió desconcertado y molesto, muchas mujeres habían pasado por su cama y siempre era el quien pensaba eso, ninguna mujer se lo había dicho, en cambio ella se lo había dicho sin ningún miramiento, la manera en que Candy lo estaba tratando lo hizo sentir insultado y furioso.

- Candy, ¿Por qué te pones así? Lo de anoche fue en verdad excepcional, tú eras virgen y yo…

Candy sintió como la cólera comenzaba a invadirla ante el embarazoso recordatorio de su falta de experiencia, ¿acaso pensaba terminar la frase diciéndole que el le había mostrado como debía comportarse? Así que dijo molesta –

- ¿Era necesario que lo mencionaras?

- Lo menciono porque me parece importante, me elegiste para ser tu primer amante – dijo Albert molesto al ver como Candy deseaba borrarlo como si no hubiera significado nada para ella, como si se hubiera tratado de una aventura fugaz.

Candy tenía la cara completamente sonrojada por como Albert la estaba haciendo sentir., entonces Albert dijo –

- ¿Sabes una cosa Candy? en el fondo se que tienes un poco de razón al sentirte molesta por como pasaron las cosas entre nosotros, pero por favor no dejes que eso haga que te arrepientas, dicen que el primer hombre en la vida de una mujer nunca se olvida y yo fui tu primer hombre así que…

- Así que me queda claro que eres un hombre muy vanidoso, pero déjame decirte una cosa Albert, el hecho de que te haya elegido como mi primer amante no tiene ninguna importancia para mi, así que será mejor que te bajes de la nube donde te encuentras – dijo Candy muy orgullosa.

Albert se dio cuenta que Candy estaba mintiendo, y no pudo evitar sentir una infinita ternura así como una enorme admiración por ella, entonces le pregunto –

- ¿Entonces porque me miras así?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿De verdad quieres que te lo explique? – menciono Albert sonriendo de medio lado

- Si – dijo Candy desafiante

- Pues es mas que obvio por como me miras que me deseas con la misma intensidad que yo a ti

- Eso solo es atracción sexual, y puedo olvidarme de eso cuando quiera

- Muy bien, entonces… olvídate de mí - dijo Albert desafiante y acercándose a Candy para luego besarla con pasión.

Continuara…

Chicas mil mil gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, les mando un enorme abrazo =)


	7. Chapter 7

**PROVOCACION**

CAPÍTULO 7

Candy por algunos segundos se quedo inmóvil, pero a medida que el beso se volvía mas exigente, ella sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, la lengua de Albert reclamaba la suya, entonces Candy de pronto se encontró respondiendo con gusto al intenso beso, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Albert y de pronto ella se encontraba gimiendo, sus pezones estaban completamente endurecidos y también sintió como una oleada de calor comenzaba a surgir de en medio de sus piernas.

Albert hizo un enorme esfuerzo y logro separarse de ella, con gusto la hubiera tomado entre sus brazos y la habría recostado sobre el sofá para hacerla suya nuevamente, pero deseaba demostrarle que estaba equivocada y que no le sería tan fácil olvidarse de lo que había sucedido como ella había asegurado, entonces dijo sonriendo –

- ¿Qué me estabas diciendo hace unos momentos? – menciono el mirándola intensamente, esperando que ella admitiera su derrota y ambos acabaran en la cama haciendo el amor

- ¿Qué? – interrogo Candy totalmente confundida, pero recuperándose de inmediato y sin importarle nada mas le dijo – bésame Albert.

Albert sin decir mas, la beso con frenesí, estaba completamente enloquecido de deseo por ella, tal vez la manera en que lo enfrentaba lo provocaba sin querer, ella no se dejaba encandilar tan fácilmente, era tan especial, se mostraba tal cual era sin mascaras, a pesar de saber que el era un hombre con mucho poder ella se mostraba digna, se veía que no tenía el mas mínimo interés en deslumbrarlo ni complacerlo, tal vez por eso la deseaba tanto, se había convertido en un reto para el.

Estaban acariciándose más íntimamente cuando de pronto se escucho sonar el teléfono, entonces Albert un poco fastidiado dijo –

- Mmm no puede ser, cuando mas excitados estamos mas molesta la intrusión de la realidad, no contestes Candy, sigamos en lo nuestro – menciono Albert acariciándole el trasero.

Entonces Candy con sus manos comenzó a acariciar el musculoso pecho de el, no habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas y ya Albert había puesto de cabeza la vida de Candy, de pronto se escucho en el contestador la voz de un hombre que decía –

- ¿Candy? hola soy Stear, me urge hablar contigo con respecto a…

Candy inmediatamente se separo de Albert y tomando el auricular se dirigió a la cocina para contestar en francés, cosa que le extraño muchísimo a Albert sin embargo no dijo nada e hizo como que estaba viendo algunas fotos de Candy, pero escucho decir a Candy –

- ¡Hola Stear! Que gusto escucharte ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien Candy, me dijo Patty que vendrías a pasar algunos días con nosotros a Francia

- Así es, espero que no te moleste

- Claro que no Candy, de hecho te hablo para decirte que voy a viajar a Chicago y me gustaría que me acompañaras de compras, digo si no estas ocupada

- Sabes perfectamente que nunca voy a estar lo suficientemente ocupada para ti Stear, además me dieron vacaciones, me encantara acompañarte

- Gracias Candy, ¿es que sabes? Patty y yo vamos a ser papás nuevamente

- ¿De verdad?

- Si Candy, y me gustaría comprarle ropa de maternidad a mi patito y también al nuevo bebé Cornwell

- Entonces te voy a estar esperando ansiosa Stear, aunque no esperes demasiado de mi ¿eh? Ya sabes que no tengo mucha experiencia en esas cosas

- Bueno pero supongo que por ser mujer tendrás un poco mas de experiencia que yo, ¿te parece bien si paso a recogerte a tu casa?

- Claro que si, yo aquí te espero, hasta pronto Stear.

Albert se encontraba bastante sorprendido, Candy le hablaba con bastante camaradería a ese hombre, ¿Qué diablos era lo que acababa de escuchar? ¿Quién demonios era Stear? ¿Por qué Candy le decía que lo esperaba ansiosa y que no esperara demasiado de ella? ¿Por qué le decía que no tenía mucha experiencia en esas cosas? Su mente era un completo remolino de preguntas.

Además era bastante extraño que ella se hubiera ido a la cocina a seguir hablando, ¿para que esconderse? ¿porque hablar en otro idioma? Al parecer no quería que el se diera cuenta de lo que ella estaba hablando con aquel tipo, entonces pensó para si – Claro, era imposible que no hubiera un hombre en su vida, soy un idiota ¿Por qué estoy tan enojado? ¿A mi que mas me da si hay otro en su vida? A final de cuentas a mi me entrego su virginidad., ¿pero que rayos me pasa? si no me conociera tan bien yo mismo diría que estoy celoso, que estupidez.

Candy se le acerco y al tenerlo tan cerca sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón nuevamente, Albert era capaz de excitarla con tan solo un beso., se dio cuenta de que Albert no la abrazaba y la miraba de una manera completamente desconocida para ella, finalmente lo escucho decir con brusquedad –

- ¿Hay alguien más en tu vida?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – respondió Candy sorprendida.

Albert la miro intensamente, de sus azules ojos parecían salir chispas, parecía molesto, entonces le dijo a Candy –

- Contéstame

- No, desde luego que no hay otro hombre en mi vida, no se ha que viene tu pregunta.

Albert se sintió furioso y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, estaba convencido de que Candy le estaba mintiendo, pero es que parecía tan inocente, la miro con insistencia hasta que hizo que Candy bajara la mirada y se sonrojara, Albert estaba furioso consigo mismo, porque a pesar de todo la seguía deseando, entonces Candy se armo de valor y dijo –

- Me gustas mucho Albert.

Albert se encogió de hombros para castigarla y le respondió –

- Acabas de decir hace unos momentos que lo nuestro fue solamente sexo y a mi me parece bien.

Candy palideció ante la respuesta tan hosca de Albert, ella quería mas que sexo con el, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba deseando demasiado, Albert no era un hombre de compromisos serios, por lo menos en lo que a las mujeres se refería, estaba molesta porque Albert había logrado que ella finalmente dijera que le gustaba, en definitiva aquel hombre era un pretencioso y un arrogante, entonces abriendo la puerta lo invito a salir diciendo –

- Lo mejor será que te marches, eres mi jefe.

Albert no entendía nada, aquella mujer podía mostrarse tan apasionada en algunos momentos y en otros parecía un tempano de hielo, ¿Por qué lo confundía de esa manera? ¿Por qué lo hacía sentir como si estuviera jugando con el.

Albert sintió deseos de tomarla entre sus brazos y llevársela a la cama, Candy ¡Era suya! ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta ella de eso? lo fue desde que ella decidió entregarse a el por primera vez, desde que lo eligió para ser el primero en su vida, Albert sentía unas ganas inmensas de demostrárselo, pero las frías esmeraldas de ella lo miraban sin ninguna expresión, por eso decidió no hacerlo, pero lo que si haría seria investigar quien era el tal Stear.

En cuanto Albert se fue, Candy se tumbo en el sofá y comenzó a sollozar, ella le había dicho que le gustaba, estuvo a punto de confesarle que lo estaba comenzando a amabar y ¿Qué había hecho el? Decirle que le parecía bien tener solo sexo., se sintió realmente una estúpida al albergar sueños románticos con el, tal vez el si estaba interesado en ella, pero solo sexualmente y eso no era suficiente para Candy, ella no había nacido para ser amante de nadie.

Finalmente llego la pizza y comió solo una rebanada, luego se fue a dormir, al día siguiente cuando apenas iba comenzar con su trabajo escucho el teléfono sonar y contestando con desgano escucho a Elisa decir –

- Necesito que vengas a mi oficina ahora mismo

- Esta bien Srita Leangan, enseguida voy.

En cuanto se presento Elisa le dijo –

- Candy estoy muy ocupada con los últimos proyectos, así que iras en mi lugar a la reunión de hoy y presentaras el balance financiero de este año

- Esta bien, ¿alguna otra cosa?

- No, por el momento eso es todo, puedes retirarte.

Ese día Candy había escogido un traje sastre color negro y unos tacones altos, llevaba el cabello trenzado y se había maquillado muy levemente los labios, cuando iba camino a la sala de juntas, Michael la alcanzo y le dijo –

- Los directivos dijeron que querían que fueras tu quien presentara el balance, lo que pasa es que la Srita. Leagan se puso muy nerviosa la vez pasada y el Sr. Andrew se impaciento bastante.

Candy comprendía el porque Michael estaba asumiendo las culpas de Elisa, ¿y como no hacerlo? si el era quien la había promocionado, le estaba haciendo quedar mal, para Candy no era agradable estar en esa encrucijada, pues sabía que Albert estaría en esa reunión y tendría que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no mostrarse nerviosa, quería demostrarle a Albert que ella era una mujer muy eficaz.

Efectivamente en cuanto ella y Michael entraron a la sala de juntas, lo vio sentado, llevaba un traje azul obscuro y una camisa gris con una corbata de seda que hacia juego, a Candy le pareció que lucía espectacularmente ese día.

Albert vio como ella rodeaba la mesa para tomar asiento y no pudo evitar admirar la bella figura de Candy, se veía muy bien enfundada en aquel hermoso y elegante traje que llevaba, los tacones y el cabello trenzado la hacían ver elegante, Albert se dio cuenta de cómo los demás directivos la miraban con admiración y sintió una punzada de celos, también vio que George la miraba asombrado para después volverse a mirarlo a el, entonces Albert le hizo una discreta seña para que no dijera nada.

Por algunos momentos Candy pensó que se pondría nerviosa durante la presentación, pero en cuanto el Sr. Johnson le cuestiono sobre el balance, Candy volvió a ser la empleada eficiente de siempre y comenzó a explicar todo con detalles precisos, Albert estaba impresionado con la eficacia de Candy, era una mujer muy inteligente.

Pero al mismo tiempo eso hizo que se sintiera fatal, porque Candy estaba convencida que por haber criticado su apariencia no le habían dado el ascenso que ella obviamente se merecía, de cualquier manera Albert nunca pensó que el hecho de haber criticado su manera de vestir, alguien hubiera tomado la errónea decisión de poner a Elisa en el puesto de directora financiera.

Después de algunas preguntas más por parte de los demás directivos, finalmente Albert la miro como si la estuviera examinando, el hecho de que Albert la estuviera mirando de aquella manera casi hizo que Candy sonriera como una idiota, pero se contuvo, no quería que los presentes pensarán que estaba loca o nerviosa, de pronto escucho decir a Albert –

- Srita. White, veo que es ud. una mujer muy inteligente, me agrada la manera en que explico el balance financiero, claro y preciso y sobre todo me gusta mucho la seguridad que tiene al responder, eso habla muy bien de ud. – dijo Albert con franca sinceridad.

Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel cumplido, después de ponerse de acuerdo con otros detalles la reunión finalmente termino y los directivos empezaron a salir y cuando Candy iba a salir también, Albert la detuvo discretamente y le hizo una seña para que se quedara a hablar con el., cuando finalmente se quedaron solos en la sala Albert dijo –

- Candy, me tienes sorprendido, la verdad es que me gustaría que habláramos de tu futuro en la empresa ¿Te parece bien si cenamos esta noche?

- Eh… si por su puesto

- Bien, entonces saldremos directamente de la empresa a cenar ¿esta bien?

- Claro.

Finalmente Candy salió de la sala de juntas, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Candy iba pensado, si solamente se trataría de una cena de trabajo, pues Albert ahora si se estaba comportando como el jefe que ella tanto quería antes, pero ahora no podía soportar esa actitud, pero el simplemente se estaba comportando como ella le había pedido la noche anterior, ahora el no la miraba con pasión y tampoco le sonreía., eso la estaba haciendo sentir fatal.

Candy siempre sería una mujer romántica, para ella el sexo no era suficiente, ella quería una relación estable, pero Albert lo único que le había ofrecido era sexo, ¿Por qué no podía ofrecerle una relación estable? Desde luego porque el no era un hombre que se comprometiera con nadie, podía tener a las mujeres que el quisiera y además había dejado muy en claro que su estancia en World of Seals no iba ser permanente.

Candy sabía que Albert no era el tipo de hombre con el que una mujer se debería ilusionar y menos creer en el final de fueron felices por siempre, el era un hombre demasiado practico, ¿Por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo? Faltaban todavía algunos días para que ella viajara a Francia, tal vez no era tan mala idea aprovechar lo que la vida le estaba poniendo por delante, tal vez no era tan malo tener una relación con fecha de caducidad.

Estaba decido, tendría una aventura con Albert, pero sería ella quien impondría las reglas para no sufrir, al fin y al cabo seguramente resultaría imposible que ella perdiera el control en tan solo unos días, disfrutaría de Albert como se disfruta de las ricas trufas., para después ponerse a dieta. Llego sonriente a su cubículo y le mando un mensaje donde le decía –

Tienes razón Albert, yo también te deseo

Albert leyó el mensaje complacido mientras el chofer le abría la puerta de una elegante limosina, mientras cruzaban la ciudad, Albert se preguntaba - ¿Qué habrá hecho a Candy cambiar de parecer? ¿Ese tal Stear realmente no significa nada en la vida de ella? No pudo evitar sonreír como un colegial enamorado.

El recordar la seguridad que había mostrado por la mañana en las sala de juntas, mirarla tan elegantemente vestida, con el cabello recogido y los ojos brillantes los hizo sentir nuevamente excitado y luego respondió al mensaje –

- Fantástico, te estaré esperando en el estacionamiento a las siete

La tarde transcurrió lenta para Candy, no podía evitar mirar a cada rato el reloj, hasta que faltando un cuarto para las siete se fue al baño a retocar un poco el maquillaje, como no traía polvo para las mejillas opto por ponerse un poco de labial en ellas y difuminarlo con los dedos, se deshizo la trenza y se dejo el cabello suelto, también se había cepillado mas de tres veces los dientes para después pintarse la boca, estaba muy nerviosa., lo bueno era que todos en la empresa ya se habían retirado, solamente estaba el vigilante y como ella siempre era la última en salir siempre, al vigilante no le resulto nada extraño verla irse después de todos los demás.

Finalmente bajo y vio que el conductor de una limusina plateada la estaba esperando y le abrió la puerta, Candy se subió de inmediato y vio que Albert la estaba esperando en el interior, se veía tan guapo que el corazón de Candy se comenzó a acelerar de inmediato, entonces lo escucho decir con voz sensual –

- Así que finalmente eres mía.

Albert se acerco a Candy para besarla y ella sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de emoción, sin pensarlo se apretó mas a el, pero Albert rompiendo el encanto el dijo –

- Es necesario que hablemos

- ¿De que? – interrogo Candy.

En ese preciso instante, Candy se dio cuenta de que la limusina se había detenido en un lujoso restaurante, entonces ambos entraron al elegante lugar y cuando por fin estaban sentados en un lugar intimo, Albert menciono –

- Candy… has sufrido una injusticia en World of Seals, se que indirectamente ha sido culpa mía, así que quiero pedirte perdón, desgraciadamente no le podemos quitar el puesto a la Srita. Leagan sin que haya unas buenas razones, se que el puesto le queda grande, te pido que por favor me entiendas ¿Qué te parece si te encuentro un puesto mejor en otra de mis empresas?

- No necesito de tu ayuda – dijo Candy en tono seco

- No te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda, estoy intentando solucionar un error – dijo Albert un poco impaciente

- No te preocupes, lo hecho, hecho esta, además puedo cuidarme bastante bien yo sola

- Candy, yo solo quiero que ocupes el puesto que tus conocimientos merecen

- ¿Acaso me crees incapaz de conseguir un puesto así por mi misma?

- Desde luego que no, hoy me demostraste que eres una genio

- Entonces deja de actuar como si fueras responsable de mi – dijo Candy seria

- Tal vez me sienta responsable de ti, pero voy a respetar tus deseos

- ¿En serio? ¿A pesar de que mis deseos te parezcan inapropiados?

- Depende que tan inapropiados sean tus deseos, quizás me gusten

- Mira Albert, se que odias que la gente no este de acuerdo contigo, ¿Qué podría hacer yo para tenerte contento? – interrogo Candy con voz sugerente

- Vas a tener que acostarte conmigo Candy, llevo no se cuantas malditas horas pensado única y exclusivamente en ti – dijo Albert mirándola con intensidad.

Candy contuvo la respiración, pues sentía la pasión con la que Albert le estaba hablando, entonces lo escucho decir –

- ¿Tienes mucha hambre?

- Pues… no mucha pero… - Albert no la dejo terminar, pues el se había puesto ya de pie, para después tomarla de las manos a ella y ayudarla a levantar.

Cinco minutos después, ambos ya estaban dentro de la limusina, era mas que evidente que Albert no quería perder ni un minuto mas para estar con ella, Candy estaba mas que deseosa de saber hacia donde la llevaría Albert.

La limusina finalmente se estaciono en un lugar muy elegante, Albert tenía un lujoso departamento en Chicago, en cuanto entraron, Albert comenzó a desvestirla sin dejar de besarla, Candy lo comenzó a tocar de una manera totalmente desinhibida, mientras Albert iba recorriéndola toda con su húmeda lengua, ambos se entregaron de una manera totalmente salvaje., después de un rato Albert le acariciaba el cabello mientras le decía –

- Eres una mujer increíblemente apasionada, eres excepcional pero también eres bastante misteriosa, no sabía que hablaras tan bien el francés

- Bueno, es que mi madre era francesa

- Ah, ¿entonces el hombre que te llamo ayer es un pariente?

- ¿Stear?

- Si creo que así se llama ¿no?

- Si, pero Stear no es mi pariente es un buen amigo

- ¿Solo un buen amigo?

- No es la clase de amigo que te estas imaginando, el y su esposa Patty son mis amigos y están esperando su tercer hijo, Stear va a venir a Chicago y me ha pedido que le acompañe de compras la semana que viene, apenas puedo creer que vayan por el tercer hijo, ellos son de mi edad.

Albert se sintió aliviado al saber que Stear era el esposo de una amiga de Candy, pero también se sintió muy avergonzado por haber desconfiado de Candy, se dio cuenta que había pasado demasiado tiempo rodeado de mujeres frívolas capaces de todo, entonces se levanto de la cama y tomándola con delicadeza la llevo con el a darse una deliciosa ducha, después de ducharse Albert se volvió a sentir excitado y trepando a Candy encima del enorme lavabo comenzó a hacerle el amor nuevamente.

Continuara…

Gracias por seguirme chicas =)


	8. Chapter 8

**PROVOCACION**

CAPÍTULO 8

Después de haber hecho el amor nuevamente en la ducha, Albert la tomo con delicadeza y la deposito suavemente en la cama, Albert la estaba tratando como si se tratara de una muñeca frágil de cristal, le acaricio los labios son el pulgar y luego le deposito un tibio beso en la frente, no cabía duda de que Albert cuando se lo proponía podía ser un hombre muy tierno.

Desde luego que para Candy Albert era el hombre perfecto, era un hombre extremadamente apasionado, guapo y la hacia sentir deseada y sexy, pero si seguía pensando de esa manera indudablemente iba quedar perdidamente enamorada de el y eso no era lo que Candy deseaba, tenía que recordar que solamente se trataba de una aventura fugaz, Albert era como la trufa que le prohíben al diabético, y en este caso ella era el paciente diabético y Albert el chocolate que podría matarla si lo comía en exceso., estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando Albert le dijo –

- Voy a ordenar a un restaurante que nos traigan algo para cenar, porque no deseo salir a ningún lado, quiero pasarme toda la noche amándote preciosa

- ¿Perdón?

- Dije que no deseo salir a ningún lado a cenar, que deseo pasar la noche amándote y que voy a ordenar algo a un restaurante

- No me voy a quedar a dormir

- ¿Por qué no? – interrogo Albert mientras marcaba el numero de su restaurante favorito

- Porque prefiero ir a mi casa y dormir en mi cama

- ¿Cómo es posible que prefieras eso a pasar la noche aquí conmigo haciendo el amor? Interrogo molesto Albert mientras colgaba el teléfono

- Pues eso es lo que quiero ¿De acuerdo?

- Candy, por favor recuerda que soy el primer hombre con quien pasaras una noche completa, en forma

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Es que…

- Es que nada Albert, respeta mi decisión ¿quieres?

- Esta bien, como tu lo prefieras.

Aquello parecía una ironía de la vida, Albert tenía como norma sagrada no invitar jamás a sus amantes a quedarse a dormir, es mas, Candy era la primera mujer que invitaba a su departamento, sus relaciones siempre eran en casa de las mujeres con quienes se involucraba, o en hoteles y nunca se quedaba una noche completa, porque para el, el hecho de quedarse a dormir con alguna mujer, implicaba mas que sexo y el siempre les hacia saber que lo que vivía con ellas era simplemente una divertida aventura., el hecho de que de pronto sintiera ganas de pasar la noche entera con Candy y que esta lo rechazara lo hacia sentir furioso, pero sobre todo sorprendido consigo mismo ¿Por qué había invitado a Candy a quedarse a dormir con el?

Después le dijo a Candy lo más tranquilo y amable que pudo –

- Pero si te quedaras a cenar ¿verdad?

- Claro que si.

Acto seguido Albert tomo el teléfono y marco a un restauran tailandés y ordeno sin ni siquiera preguntarle a Candy que se le antojaba.

Cuando llego la cena, Candy se encontraba sentada en un enorme sofá y estaba envuelta en un mullido albornoz, mientras cenaban Candy le pregunto a Albert –

- ¿Fue difícil hacerte cargo de tu hermano siendo tan joven?

- En realidad no tanto, Anthony siempre fue un niño muy tranquilo y bien portado, me encantaba estar junto a el y disfrutaba enormemente de sus travesuras, ahora ambos esperamos ansiosos las vacaciones de verano y nos dedicamos a disfrutar juntos, como te habrás dado cuenta es un jovencito muy estudioso e inteligente

- Si pero ¿porque lo mandaste a un colegio tan lejos?

- Porque tenia que hacerme cargo de los negocios que me había heredado mi padre, y el tiempo no me ajustaba – contesto Albert con un dejo de nostalgia

- Lo lamento mucho

- ¿Sabes Candy? la vida de nosotros los millonarios no es como la mayoría de la gente se lo imagina

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque es muy difícil saber quien es tu amigo realmente, o peor aún, saber quien te ama por lo que eres y no por lo que tienes

- Albert yo…

- Déjame continuar Candy, cuando nos conocimos y me empezaste a criticar, pensé que sabías quien era yo y que lo estabas haciendo a propósito para llamar mi atención, sin embargo me di cuenta de que no era así, me doy cuenta de que eres un mujer muy diferente, pero ahora cuéntame un poco mas de ti Candy

- No hay mucho que contar, mis padres murieron en un accidente, mi madre era de origen francés y mi padre de origen ingles, era un hombre muy duro, creo que nunca me quiso

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Porque una noche lo escuche decirle a mi madre que el me hubiera querido mucho si yo hubiera sido varón

- Eso es una tontería, es machismo puro ¿sabes? a mi me gustaría tener muchos hijos y sobre todo niñas, son muy hermosas y dicen que son mas apegadas al padre que a la madre – dijo Albert sonriendo y con ojos soñadores.

Candy lo miro sorprendida, jamás imagino que detrás de aquel hombre arrogante se escondiera un hombre con un corazón tan tierno, sin embargo Candy no pudo evitar decir –

- En cambio yo, no quiero tener hijos nunca.

Albert la miro con el ceño fruncido y un poco confundido.

- ¿Por qué no quieres tener hijos?

- Porque me interesa mas mi trabajo

- Y dime, ¿Qué harías si hubieras quedado embarazada?

- Eso es imposible, hoy nos hemos cuidado

- Hoy si, pero la primera noche que pasamos juntos no – dijo Albert

- Bueno si, pero no creo que sea posible

- Tampoco es imposible Candy, dime ¿que harías si supieras que estas embarazada? – dijo Albert un poco molesto.

Entonces Candy palideció y retirando el plato se levanto y comenzó a juguetear nerviosa con las mangas del albornoz para luego decir –

- No me gusta el giro que esta dando esta conversación Albert

- ¿Y crees que a mi me encanta? - dijo Albert

- Es una pregunta muy tonta la que me estas haciendo con respecto a haber quedado embarazada

- A mi no me lo parece Candy, responde ¿Qué harías si supieras que estas embarazada?

- No lo sé, ¿satisfecho? No se que haría dijo Candy – recogiendo su ropa rápidamente y encerrándose en el baño se comenzó a vestir.

De pronto se sintió asustada, nerviosa y sobre todo enojada, de pronto vio que Albert abría la puerta del baño con una llave y en cuanto entro mirando a Candy y le pregunto nuevamente –

- Candy no hemos terminado de hablar, contesta mi pregunta

- Ya lo hice, te dije que no sabía

- Eso no es una respuesta

- Es que tu pregunta me parece tan fuera de lugar que..

- Esta bien, te dejo sola para que termines de vestirte.

Cuando Candy se quedo sola en el baño, se miro en el enorme espejo y fue como si Albert le hubiera obligado a enfrentarse a sus miedos mas profundos, a esos traumas que tenía tan arraigados, esos temores de los que siempre había huido, gruesas lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas, si ella hubiera quedado embarazada su mundo se volvería mucho mas caótico de lo que ya lo había convertido Albert.

Se lavo con fuerza el rostro para tranquilizarse, y se quedo unos momentos mas en el baño hasta sentirse mas tranquila, después tomo su móvil y llamo un taxi, para después salir del baño, miro que Albert también se había vestido y acercándose a ella le dijo –

- Candy, esto es una locura, por favor quédate

- No, he llamado un taxi y me voy ahora mismo a casa – contesto Candy pasando junto a el para dirigirse a la salida

- No voy a permitir que te vayas así, perdóname por mencionar lo de la posibilidad de un embarazo, no sabía que el tema se iba a convertir en algo tan polémico para ti, es que a la mayoría de las mujeres les suelen gustar los bebés

- A mi me gustan lo niños, pero no quiero tener hijos – dijo Candy dándole la espalda para que no viera que sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

Entonces Albert la tomo por los hombros y le susurro al oído –

- Ya cambiaras de opinión

- No, no voy a cambiar de opinión – dijo Candy alzando la voz y apartándose de el.

Entonces recordó a su padre diciéndole a su madre – todo hubiera sido diferente si me hubieras dado un varón… lo hubiera yo querido tanto., recordó a su padre abofeteando a su madre, también recordó cuanto se había esforzado ella por agradarlo y nunca fue suficiente, nunca lleno las expectativas de aquel ingles exigente y amargado., ella no sabía lo que era vivir en un hogar feliz, la palabra hogar le era tan lejana que por eso decidió que nunca tendría hijos.

En ese momento sonó el interfono y Candy dijo –

- Bueno supongo que es mi taxi, nos vemos luego

- Candy… si te vas no nos volveremos a ver, lo que hay entre nosotros habrá terminado.

Candy se quedo paralizada y Albert aprovecho para hablar por el interfono y decir que la persona que había solicitado el taxi, bajaría en unos momentos, entonces acercándose a ella la tomo de la pequeña cintura por detrás mientras le decía –

- Quédate conmigo cariño, por favor.

Candy intento resistirse, pero no lucho lo suficiente, porque en verdad deseaba quedarse con el, seguir disfrutando de sus fuertes brazos, de su varonil y excitante aroma, le había dolido haber discutido con el por una tontería, por algo tan remotamente lejano, entonces Candy dijo –

- ¿Sabes Albert? No es tan fácil quedar embarazada

- ¿Ah no?

- No, hasta donde yo sé mi madre tuvo muchos problemas para poder embarazarse de mi, y mi abuela tardo mas de diez años en embarazarse de mi madre, al parecer es genético

- Pues, eso no quiere decir que tu vayas a tener el mismo problema pero mejor dejemos de hablar de esto ¿quieres?

- Esta bien.

Cuando Albert sintió que la tensión en Candy fue bajando, aprovecho para volverla hacía el y abrazarla.

- Cariño, creo que ambos hemos hecho una tormenta en un vaso de agua, porque todo paso, te asustaste, me asustaste nos enojamos en fin somos un poco locos ¿no crees?

Candy no dijo nada, solamente se aferro a el, y finalmente dejo escapar las lagrimas que tanto luchaban por salir, Albert le beso los parpados y enjugo con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas de ella mientras le decía –

- Ven vamos a la cama

- Pero mi taxi…

- No te preocupes, enseguida arreglo eso.

Albert la dejo sentada en la cama mientras el hablaba con el portero en el interfono, Candy como niña buena y obediente se quedo inmóvil en la cama, estaba un poco sorprendida de ella misma, al lado de Albert era una mujer completamente sin voluntad, Candy había dicho que sería ella quien impondría las reglas y eso no era cierto, Albert las estaba imponiendo, hacia unos momentos había dicho que se iría a dormir a su casa y eso era lo que iba a hacer., de pronto vio que Albert regresaba con la camisa desabrochada mostrando su fuerte pecho, pero Candy dijo –

- Quiero ir a dormir en mi casa

- No cariño, eso no es lo que quieres, quieres quedarte aquí conmigo para que sigamos amándonos – dijo Albert poniéndola de pie y comenzando a desnudarla.

Después Albert la recostó con suavidad sobre la cama y con sus dedos comenzó a delinear la esbelta figura de ella, para enseguida lamer uno de sus pezones y enseguida juguetear con el sonrosado capullo de su intimidad, Candy lanzo un gemido de satisfacción y de deseo, su cuerpo nuevamente se encontraba excitado y deseando con locura el cuerpo de Albert.

- Entonces Candy le dijo -

- Ahhhh por favor déjame ir, tengo que irme ahhhhh

- Te prometo que te vas a ir, pero conmigo cariño ahhhh – gimió Albert

- Por favor Albert ahhh

- Entre semana voy a dejar que te quedes a dormir en tu casa ahhh, pero los fines de semana eres completa y totalmente mía ahhhh - dijo Albert mientras sentía las manos de Candy acariciando su miembro

- Hoy es jueves ahhhh – dijo Candy mientras le mordisqueaba el hombro

- Ahhh cariño, sígueme tocando así

- Albert, es jueves ahhhh

- No te oigo, solo te siento y estas lista para mi.

Entonces Albert se coloco entre sus piernas y comenzó a deslizarse dentro de ella, primero con suavidad y luego con mas fuerza, ambos comenzaron a moverse al mismo ritmo, al principio los movimientos de Albert eran lentos y eso aumentaba el deseo de Candy, ella se arqueaba desesperada por sentirlo mas dentro de ella, hasta que Albert hizo que ella explorara como un volcán junto con el, sus cuerpos estaban llenos de lava ardiente.

Sonriente Albert le dijo –

- Eres mía Candy, eres mía y de nadie mas

- Albert, hoy es jueves

- Desde luego que no mi hermosa rubia, mira el reloj, son las doce con veinticinco minutos, así que oficialmente es viernes

- Eres un tramposo – dijo Candy sonriendo y sucumbiendo al enorme magnetismo animal que emanaba aquel varonil hombre.

Así pasaron los siguientes días, lo cierto era que Candy se quedaba a dormir en el departamento con Albert casi todos los días, solo iba por ropa limpia muy temprano para presentarse a trabajar, Albert le había dicho que empacara ropa y se la llevara al departamento de el, pero ella no acepto, prefería ir a su casa por ropa, no sabía como hacía Albert, pero en la casa de Candy siempre había enormes ramos de rosas, su casa olía riquísimo.

Ese día cuando se presento a trabajar se miro en el enorme espejo que había en el vestíbulo y se observo discretamente, vio que su semblante estaba diferente, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y su rostro mostraba una sonrisa algo boba pues hacía apenas una hora que acababan de estar juntos y el solo hecho de recordarlo la hacia sonreír de aquella manera.

Lo malo era que en menos de setenta y dos horas partiría rumbo a Francia y su sueño terminaría, porque no solo se iba de vacaciones, se iría definitivamente de Chicago para radicar en Francia y comenzar una nueva vida.

Separarse de Albert sería mucho mas difícil de lo que había pensado, se había encariñado con el, había pasado momentos maravillosos y llenos de pasión a su lado, habían compartido detalles especiales como aquel día que fueron a una feria fuera de Chicago y se habían subido al carrusel para después comprar un par de salchichas y por último habían compartido también una nieve, el llevaba unos jeans y una playera sport color purpura, no parecía el multimillonario arrogante, parecía un joven atractivo divirtiéndose con su novia y jugando a los dardos para ganarse un enorme oso de peluche y regalárselo a ella.

Ciertamente a Candy le sería muy difícil olvidar tantos bellos momentos compartidos, y menos ese día que fueron de paseo a la feria, guardaba aquel enorme oso junto con su diario donde escribía todo lo que en su corazón había terminado por germinar, no podía negárselo mas, estaba profunda y estúpidamente enamorada de el.

De cualquier manera se dijo que sería mejor que ella partiera primero que el, supuso que así dolería menos, no quería que Albert la terminara para regresar a Londres.

Albert no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que Candy planeaba renunciar a World of Seals y dejar Chicago para siempre, Candy tenía miedo de que al decirle que se iría para siempre de la ciudad, la sustituyera de inmediato con otra mujer y eso si que no podría soportarlo, Candy sabía perfectamente que no tenía futuro al lado de un hombre como Albert, no era tan ingenua como para hacer castillos en el aire, la vida le había enseñado a ser una mujer realista y no a vivir de sueños.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, hasta que llego la hora de salir, ese día se fue directo a su apartamento, pensó que tal vez era bueno irse separando de el, se sentó en el sofá y prendió la pantalla para ver algún programa que la distrajera y la hiciera olvidarse de Albert, se quedo dormida hasta la madrugada y le extraño un poco que Albert no la hubiera llamado para preguntarle porque no había ido a su departamento, se sintió un poco desilusionada pero al mismo tiempo pensó que era lo mejor.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta y cuando abrió miro que el portero le entregaba un paquete, le dio las gracias y cuando el portero se retiro, lo abrió y miro que era un elegante traje de Versace en color verde y aparte traía una tarjeta que decía –

Hola preciosa, espero que sea de tu medida, se que lucirá hermoso en ti

Tuyo por siempre…Albert.

Candy sonrió con nostalgia, al leer las últimas líneas y pensó –

- Ojala y de verdad fueras mío para siempre.

Se apresuro a ponerse el traje y se recogió el cabello en forma de cascada, se maquillo un poco y se puso un hermoso par de pendientes, Candy no podía negar que se veía diferente con esa ropa y que Albert tenía un gusto exquisito, cuando salió de su casa, vio que una limusina la estaba esperando y que los vecinos la miraban sorprendidos, entonces subió rápidamente a ella y enseguida marco el numero de Albert quien alegre le dijo –

- Buen día preciosa, ¿te gusto lo que te mande?

- Si te refieres a la limusina, no, no me gusto, todos mis vecinos chismosos salieron a ver para quien era la limusina

- Bah, no les hagas caso, pero no, no me refería a la limusina, me refería al traje ¿te quedo?

- Si, muchas gracias, esta divino

- Que bueno que te gusto, muero por vértelo puesto, aunque te confieso que me gustas mas sin ropa

- Albert…

- Esta bien, no he dicho nada

- ¿Por qué me mandaste el chofer?

- Porque quiero que conserves todas tus energías para mi, nos vemos a las dos y media para ir a comer – dijo Albert coqueto

- Esta bien, tengo muchas ganas de verte.

Candy le pidió al chofer que la dejara tres cuadras antes, pues no quería de ninguna manera que sus compañeros de trabajo la vieran bajando de una limusina, cuando bajo enseguida tomo un taxi que la dejo afuera de World of Seals, entro rápidamente a la empresa y se dirigió a su cubículo, enseguida se dio cuenta de que tal vez no había sido buena idea llevar el traje porque la mayoría de sus compañeros voltearon a verla y además Flamy le dijo –

- ¡Candy! me encanta el traje que traes

- Gracias Flamy

- Además déjame decirte que de un tiempo acá te miras diferente

- ¿Ah si? pues yo me siento igual que siempre – contesto Candy un poco distraída

- ¿Sabes? el otro día que estaba paseando por la plaza vi en una tienda de Versace un traje igualito al que traes puesto ¿es Versace?

- No lo sé Flamy, ya vez que nunca presto atención a ese tipo de cosas

- Pues me resulta imposible que no te dieras cuenta a la hora de medírtelo

- Lo que pasa es que no acostumbro andar mirando las etiquetas – dijo Candy tratando de cortar la incomoda conversación.

De pronto escucho a Daysi decir –

- Candy tus zapatos están divinos y son unos Emporio Armani

- Lo que pasa es que ayer que salí a comer se me rompió el tacón así que…

- Te los regalaron en la calle – intervino Elisa burlonamente.

Pero Candy no dijo nada y se dispuso a trabajar, todo lo que Elisa le decía últimamente a Candy caía en saco roto, pues Candy solo pensaba en Albert, después de algunas horas Candy escucho sonar su móvil y vio que se trataba de Anthony, habían hablado en varias ocasiones, pero esta era especial ya que Anthony quería pedirle un consejo respecto a que debería de regalarle a una chica que le gustaba.

Después de darle algunas opciones a Anthony para regalar, colgó su teléfono y vio a Flamy desesperada que corría de un lado a otro, entonces Candy le pregunto –

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Flamy?

- Es que no encuentro a Elisa ni a Michael por ningún lado y el Sr. Grant los esta buscando, quiere que les diga que se presenten en la sala de juntas de la última planta, al parecer viene un cliente muy importante y yo tengo mucho trabajo, estoy muy atrasada

- No te preocupes yo los busco

- Gracias Candy, se que este no es tu trabajo, pero te lo agradezco mucho.

Candy se dirigió al ascensor para ir a la última planta a buscarlos y vio que Albert entraba también, al cerrarse el ascensor Albert le dijo –

- Déjame decirte que luces preciosa con ese traje

- Gracias, aunque no sabes la polémica que causo

- No me imagino porque un traje causaría polémica

- Luego te cuento, todavía falta un buen rato para la hora de la comida ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a reunirme con algunos ejecutivos y un cliente muy importante en la última planta ¿y tú?

- Se que no debería decir esto, pero estoy buscando a Elisa y a Michael, supongo que te reunirás con ellos y también con el Sr. Grant además de con el cliente

- Así es, espero por su bien que ya estén en la sala.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió ambos se dirigieron a la sala de juntas, entonces Albert le abrió galante la puerta a Candy y cuando esta entro, se quedo inmóvil porque vio a una pareja revolcándose en el enorme sofá, Michael de inmediato se levanto y trato de abrocharse nervioso el pantalón, pero Elisa quien solo alcanzaba a mirar a Candy le dijo desafiante –

- Lárgate de aquí ¿no te das cuenta que molestas?

- ¿Y yo también molesto? – dijo Albert entrando furioso.

Continuara…

Gracias por comentar.

Saludos! =)


	9. Chapter 9

**PROVOCACION**

CAPÍTULO 9

Michael trato de cubrir a Elisa quien estaba más pálida que una hoja, no podía creer que el dueño de la empresa los hubiera sorprendido en un momento tan intimo, Michael carraspeo un poco y luego dijo con nerviosismo –

- Ehhhhh, yo… emmm, eh bueno nosotros, Sr. Andrew no es lo que parece, nosotros, eh déjeme explicarle por favor

- ¿Que me vas explicar? ¿acaso piensas decirme que les estabas masajeando las piernas? ¿Qué le estabas bajando la temperatura?

- Sr. Andrew por favor, en verdad no es lo que parece

- ¡Por Dios Michael! No me tomes por estúpido, se muy bien lo que acabo de ver, ayuda a tu noviecita a terminar de vestirse y salgan inmediatamente de aquí que no tarda el Lic. Grant en subir con un cliente.

- Pero…

- Pero que Srita. Leagan – dijo Albert mirándola molesto

- No, nada – contesto Elisa sabiendo que su futuro en la empresa había terminado

- Cuando salgan, quiero que me esperen en el área de recursos humanos ¿entendido?

- Si Sr. – respondió Michael bajando el rostro avergonzado

- Srita. White acompáñeme un momento al vestíbulo por favor.

Candy salió sin decir nada detrás de Albert, quien se miraba sumamente molesto, de sus ojos parecían salir chispas, cuando estuvieron solos Albert le dijo a Candy –

- Veo que te has quedado muda ¿eh?

- Es que no puedo creer que Michael tuviera que ver con Elisa, el es un hombre casado, conozco a su esposa

- Candy, veo que ni siquiera lo sospechabas

- ¿Acaso tu si?

- Hace algunos días me habían llegado rumores de que el la había promocionado para poder pasar mas tiempo juntos sin levantar sospechas

- Eso es detestable

- Lo se, pensé que el era un hombre inteligente y demostró ser todo lo contrario, puso a cargo del departamento de finanzas una mujer que no tiene la mas mínima idea de lo que ese puesto implica, creo que por fin ha llegado la hora de que recuperes el puesto del que eres merecedora

- No, ya no deseo ese puesto, no quiero que me asciendas

- ¿Pero porque no? – interrogo Albert confundido

- Porque no me parece bien que me asciendas cuando tu y yo estamos relacionados

- No me parece que estés tomando una decisión muy inteligente

- Sin embargo esa es mi decisión y te pido que por favor la respetes

- ¿Sabes Candy? no estas pensando como la profesional que eres – dijo Albert mientras veía como Michael y Elisa pasaban junto a ellos con el rostro bajo.

- No tengo nada mas que agregar - dijo Candy viendo que se acercaba el Sr. Grant junto con un Sr. Muy distinguido ya de edad, finalmente Albert le dijo –

- Esta bien Candy esta conversación no ha terminado todavía, nos vemos a la hora de la comida.

Candy se retiro y saludo amable a los caballeros cuando paso cerca de ellos, luego se dirigió a su cubículo, intento concentrarse en su trabajo pero no podía dejar de pensar porque había rechazado en automático un puesto por el que lucho durante tanto tiempo.

Lo cierto era que en el fondo sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión, ya que aceptar el puesto implicaba quedarse en World of Seals y por consiguiente seguir viendo a Albert hasta que el decidiera que su relación había terminado y lo viera marcharse nuevamente a Londres o cualquier otra parte del mundo.

De cualquier forma sabía que tendría que exponerle bien los motivos por los cuales no deseaba el puesto, pues aunque ya lo había hecho cuando estaban solos en el vestíbulo, sabía que Albert no era un hombre al que le gustara dejar las conversaciones a medias.

Mientras Candy trataba de concentrarse en el trabajo, la reunión de Albert había terminado, así que se dirigió al departamento de recursos humanos y vio sentados a Elisa y a Michael en compañía de la Lic. Jenkins quien se mostraba un tanto confundida, cuando Albert entro se dirigió a la Lic. Jenkins y le dijo –

- ¿Lic. Seria tan amable de dejarme a solas con los Sres. y también de ir preparando su liquidación?

- Como ud. ordene Sr. Andrew – respondió ella un tanto sorprendida

- Ah, por cierto no creo que vayan a necesitar cartas de recomendación, así que no se moleste en redactarlas

- Como ud. diga Sr. compermiso.

- Pues bien, esto resulta bastante incomodo para mi, pero como dueño de la empresa me gustaría decirles que lo que han hecho es vergonzoso

- Sr. Andrew yo quisiera explicarle que…

- ¿Que mi comentario sobre como me gusta que venga mi personal vestido te haya caído como anillo al dedo para darle el puesto como directora de finanzas a una mujer que no tiene ni la mas mínima idea de lo que ese puesto implica y con la que sostienes una aventura? ¿eso es lo que me vas a explicar?

- No Sr. mire le aseguro que es la primera vez que la Srita. Leagan y yo nos dejamos llev…

- No me interesa en lo mas mínimo la relación que sostienen ambos, pero me parece detestable que utilicen mi empresa como hotel

- Por favor Sr. Andrew denos una oportunidad – menciono Elisa apenas en un hilo de voz

- Mire Srita. Leagan, cuando yo tomo una decisión nunca doy marcha atrás, así que esperen aquí a la Lic. Jenkins para su liquidación y luego retírense de mis empresas.

Albert salió y enseguida se dirigió a su oficina, le dijo a su secretaria que no que estaba para nadie y que se podría ir a la una y treinta, después de un buen rato, Candy vio pasar a Elisa y a Michael con sus cosas y decidió ir a la oficina de Albert media hora antes de la comida para hablar con el, cuando casi llegaba se topo con Gaby la secretaria de Albert quien le dijo –

- ¡Hola Candy! si vas a la oficina del Sr. Andrew lo mejor será que te regreses, esta "bastante ocupado" y me dijo que no quería que nadie lo molestara

- Pues lo que tengo que decirle es muy importante Gaby ¿podrías anunciarme por favor?

- Discúlpame Candy, de verdad que no te negaría este favor, pero es que ¿sabes? acaba de llegar su novia de New York.

Candy se quedo con los ojos fijos y con la boca un poco abierta, quería salir corriendo de ahí pero sus piernas no le respondieron y Gaby dándose cuenta de la expresión de asombro que tenía Candy pintada en el rostro dijo sonriendo –

- Si yo puse la misma cara al ver a esa hermosa mujer cuando llego, es la famosa modelo Karen Klays, es una mujer muy amable y se ve que ella y el Sr. Andrew se llevan bastante bien

- ¿Ah si?

- Si, en cuanto llego le hecho los brazos al cuello al Sr. Andrew, claro y como no, si el Sr. Andrew es un hombre guapísimo – menciono Gaby con voz soñadora.

En eso Candy escucho su móvil sonar y vio que se trataba de Albert, enseguida contesto y escucho a Albert decir –

- No puedo comer contigo

- ¿Por qué?

- Mira se me ha presentado un asunto urgente y tengo que ocuparme de ello, te llamo luego ¿de acuerdo?

Candy sintió unas ganas inmensas de ir a la oficina para entrar y abofetearlo y después decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero se contuvo y como no contestaba nada, Albert volvió a decir con voz fría y distante –

- ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, no te preocupes supongo que ese asunto no puede esperar ¿verdad?

- Así es – dijo Albert colgando.

Mientras Candy se dirigía hacia el ascensor alcanzo a escuchar a Gaby diciéndole a otra compañera de la llegada de la famosa modelo, volvió levemente la cabeza para ver la puerta de la oficina de Albert y vio como esta se abrió, entonces se escondió rápidamente en un pasillo y miro que Albert salía acompañado de la hermosa mujer quien iba colgada de su brazo, entonces vio como Albert apretaba el botón del ascensor para salir por otra puerta y ella le metió las manos por debajo del saco con la familiaridad con que lo hace una amante o peor aún, una novia, entonces Candy vio como la mujer acerco su rostro al de el para besarlo y mejor se volteo porque aquello verdaderamente le causaba nauseas.

Entonces escucho decir a Gaby –

- Te aseguro que esos dos van directamente a la cama

- Si, eso parece – dijo Candy retirándose dolida.

Dos minutos después Candy camino rápido al baño para vomitar, después de algunos segundos se lavo la cara y se quedo unos momentos mirándose al espejo, su aspecto era horrible, estaba pálida y de repente se vio unas ojeras tremendas, de pronto empuño las manos y dijo –

- Maldito seas, maldito, maldito, no sabes cuanto te estoy odiando y cuanto me estoy odiando por ser tan estúpida, me odio por haberte permitido entrar en mi corazón, por haberme permitido amarte hasta dolerme.

Después de recuperarse, se dirigió a su lugar y enseguida Flamy le pregunto –

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si ¿Por qué?

- Es que… no me lo tomes a mal, pero a comparación de la mañana tienes un aspecto horrible

- Si lo se, es que debo de haber cenado algo que me cayo mal y no me siento muy bien

- ¿Ya tomaste algo?

- Si, espero que pronto me haga efecto

- Candy, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro, dime

- ¿Es cierto que corrieron a Elisa y a Michael?

- No lo se

- Pero yo si se – dijo Daysi

- ¿Entonces? Pregunto Flamy impaciente

- Pues si es cierto, Candy estoy segurísima que te darán ese puesto a ti, ¿no te parece fantástico?

- No, yo ya no quiero ese puesto

- ¿No me digas que es porque estas saliendo con el Sr. Andrew? interrogo Flamy.

Candy se quedo helada al escuchar a Flamy decir eso, y no contesto nada solamente las miro asombrada y escucho nuevamente a Flamy decir –

- Vamos no pongas esa cara, nos dimos cuenta cuando recibiste aquel hermoso ramo de flores y además de que tu cara me resultaba demasiado familiar en la fiesta, así que hice memoria y me di cuenta de que eras tu y bueno la ropa y los zapatos terminaron despejando cualquier duda que pudiera haber tenido, que envidia, cuéntanos ¿Cómo es en la cama?

Candy no respondió y se dio cuenta que la noticia de que Albert estaba con su novia oficial todavía no llegaba al área de finanzas, entonces sin decir nada tomo su bolso y salió de la empresa, no pensaba regresar nunca y menos ahora que sus compañeras sabían que ella y Albert habían estado saliendo, no quería que se burlaran de ella, era increíble, nuevamente una modelo era quien le arrebataba el amor, al parecer su destino era quedarse sola.

Cuando llego a su casa llamo al departamento de recursos humanos para decirles que había encontrado un nuevo trabajo y que no pensaba regresar a la empresa, que después pasaría a presentar su renuncia con carácter de irrevocable, Candy sabía que aquello no era nada profesional ¿pero que importaba? Su corazón estaba destrozado, estaba herido, con coraje se quito los zapatos y el fino traje para meterlos a una bolsa para basura junto con las flores y las tarjetas que le había dado Albert, llamo un servicio de mensajería y pidió que llevaran la bolsa al departamento de Albert después de que ella se fuera, se puso unos pants y fue a su recamara y comenzó a empacar algunas cosas, esa noche lo pasaría en un hotel y al día siguiente partiría a Francia.

Mientras estaba en la habitación del hotel su mente no dejaba de repasar la escena de Albert con aquella hermosa mujer, ella le sonreía feliz y lo abrazaba, se dirigió al baño y mirándose al espejo se dijo con rabia –

- Tu, si tu Candy White, de ahora en adelante no vas a permitir que ningún hombre entre a tu vida, te prohíbo que sueñes, te prohíbo que confíes en ellos, te prohíbo que los ames, los hombres son traicioneros y Albert es el peor de todos, tienes que sacarlo de tu corazón así tengas que arrancártelo, tienes que odiarlo, tienes que hacer que ese amor que sientes por el se convierta en odio – dijo para finalmente soltarse a llorar amargamente.

De pronto escucho que su móvil sonaba con insistencia y vio que era el, entonces decidió apagarlo.

Al día siguiente muy temprano tomo un vuelo a Francia, cuando llego a casa de los Cornwell, tanto Patty como Stear la recibieron emocionados y gustosos Stear le reclamo en tono bromista –

- ¿Por qué no me esperaste Candy? ¿Te dio miedo salir de compras conmigo?

- Discúlpame Stear, es solo que moría de ganas de verlos y no aguante mas y heme aquí – mintió

- No te preocupes Candy, Stear estaba bromeando ¿verdad amor? Dijo Patty quien se dio cuenta de inmediato de la tristeza de Candy

- Claro que estaba bromeando, pero aquí si me acompañaras a comprar ropa ¿verdad?

- Stear, Candy viene de vacaciones no la estés molestando, ya habrá tiempo, ven Candy, te prepare una habitación con una vista preciosa – menciono Patty tratando de animarla

- Muchas gracias Patty

- No tienes nada que agradecer, te dejo para que te acomodes y descanses.

Ya habían pasado mas de dos semanas desde que Candy había llegado a Francia, estaba recargada en el balcón de la enorme habitación que Patty le había asignado, miraba nostálgica el hermoso paisaje que la rodeaba, su habitación tenía una vista muy hermosa, podía admirar como los hermosos jardines de Cháteau estaban rodeados por impresionantes prados verdes y por hermosos viñedos que tenían fama en el mundo entero., también a lo lejos podía mirar un hermoso castillo sobre unos riscos.

Pero nada de eso la consolaba, seguido Alistear el hijo mayor de sus amigos la buscaba para jugar, era un niño muy ocurrente y risueño, en cambio Martha la bebita de apenas año y medio era muy tímida, se parecía un poco a Patty cuando era una adolescente, el ver a Stear acariciando el vientre de Patty y hablándole con ternura no hacían mas que recordarle lo sola y triste que se sentía, no es que tuviera envidia de su amiga, pero le hubiera gustado haberse enamorado de un hombre tan tierno como Stear o tan caballeroso como Archie, pero no, había elegido enamorarse de un patán como Albert Andrew.

Candy estaba segura de que Albert la había utilizado para satisfacer su apetito sexual en lo que su novia estaba en New York trabajando y ella estúpidamente había accedido a que el la utilizara, Candy se despreciaba por haber sido tan débil, por haberse dejado llevar por sus instintos, lo que hace unas semanas le había parecido tan especial ahora le parecía deleznable y sucio.

Sin embargo algunas veces se sentía bastante confundida, porque al principio Albert no dejaba de marcarle pero ella nunca contesto, luego le dejo varios mensajes diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con ella, que estaba muy preocupado, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿acaso era tan estúpido para no darse cuenta que no quería saber mas de el cuando le mando la bolsa para basura con sus malditos regalos?

Candy decidió cambiar de teléfono para olvidarlo mas fácilmente, pero antes llamo a Anthony para despedirse pues se habían hecho excelentes amigos, entonces Anthony le dijo en tono suplicante –

- Candy dame tu nuevo número por favor

- Es que no puedo de verdad Anthony

- Por favor, por favor, mira no se que haya pasado entre tu y el tarado de mi hermano, pero yo no tengo la culpa de sus problemas, eres mi mejor amiga, me das consejos para las chicas, me ayudas a resolver mis problemas de matemáticas…

- Anthony por favor no insistas, solo llame para despedirme

- Anda Candy, te prometo que no se lo daré a Albert, pero no me niegues tu amistad ¿quieres?

- Esta bien Anthony, pero te ruego, te imploro que no se lo vayas a decir a tu hermano

- Es una promesa.

Mientras Candy recordaba, Patty toco y luego vio que Patty entraba acompañada de su hijo Alistear y de su pequeña Martha y sonriendo le dijo a Candy –

- Me encanta la ropa que me escogiste, este vestido es precioso, si no hubieras acompañado a Stear quien sabe que barbaridades me habría comprado

- No digas eso Patty

- Es en serio, si me hubieras visto con la ropa de mis anteriores embarazos te habrías dado cuenta, los primeros meses la escogí yo, pero la de los últimos la escogió el y créeme parecía una morsa

- Jajajajaja que cosas dices Patty – sonrió Candy con desgano

- Candy ¿Qué te ocurre?

- No me ocurre nada, soy la misma de siempre mira – dijo Candy saltando pero en eso sintió un fuerte mareo y apenas y se alcanzo a sentar

- Candy ¿estas bien?

- Si, no se de pronto me sentí un poco mareada, debe de ser por el calor

- Si, supongo que eso debe de ser – menciono Patty mirándola fijamente.

Hacia mas de dos semanas que a Candy se le había retrasado el periodo, pero como no era exacta al principio no le había dado mucha importancia, pero no era la primera vez que se mareaba y siempre por las mañanas le daban unas nauseas horribles.

Sabía muy bien lo que esos síntomas podrían significar, pero también era cierto que lo estaba pasando muy mal emocionalmente y que probablemente a eso se debían sus malestares, entonces Patty le dijo –

- Candy… me gustaría que confiaras en mi como antes

- Yo confío en ti Patty

- No, eso no es cierto Candy, si verdaderamente confiaras en mi, me dirías realmente que es lo que te esta pasando, has estado muy deprimida últimamente

- Patty yo…estoy profundamente enamorada

- Entonces ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí sola? ¿Dónde esta el hombre del que estas enamorada?

- Es que… discutimos muy fuerte, pero anoche me llamo y ya nos hemos reconciliado - mintió Candy

- Entonces ¿Va a venir? ¿Cómo se llama?– pregunto Patty emocionada

- Se llama Albert y tal vez si venga – dijo sonriendo Candy

- No sabes cuanto me alegro, ojala y venga pronto para que nos lo presentes.

En ese instante Alistear tomo uno de sus coches y se lo entrego a Candy, entonces Candy lo cargo y le pregunto –

- ¿Quieres que juguemos nuevamente a los cochecitos?

- Si, tía Candy.

Candy sonrío y comenzó a jugar con Alistear, aquel niño le había robado el corazón desde que llego, era un niño muy confiado, a leguas se notaba que estaba creciendo en un hogar lleno de amor y ternura, aunque Martha era un poco mas huraña de vez en cuando le regalaba una tímida y tierna sonrisa a Candy, ella no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez si hubiera crecido en un ambiente así, su vida sería diferente.

Patty siempre descansaba por las tardes cuando la nana de los niños llegaba, pero aquel día aviso que se le había presentado una emergencia y que no iría, entonces Candy se ofreció a cuidarlos para que su amiga pudiera descansar.

Paso la tarde divirtiéndose con aquel par de hermosos niños, hasta que llego la hora de la cena, cuando terminaron Patty sirvió un delicioso postre llamado éclair que se había convertido en el favorito de Candy y como quería consentirla seguido lo preparaba, mientras disfrutaban de aquella delicia, Candy les dijo –

- Se han portado maravillosos conmigo, pero es hora de comenzar a buscar un empleo y una casa

- Candy, me gustaría que te unieras a mi equipo de trabajo, nos hace falta gente emprendedora e inteligente como tu, además tenemos una casa en el centro de París y esta amueblada podrías vivir ahí cómodamente

- Gracias Stear, pero no creo que sea bueno mezclar el trabajo con la amistad, prefiero buscar trabajo en otro lado

- Candy, entonces acepta vivir en la casa que tenemos en Paris – insistió Patty

- Se los agradezco pero…

- Cuando menos considera la posibilidad – dijo Patty nuevamente

- Esta bien, prometo que lo voy a pensar ¿saben? Mañana iré a la Dordoña quiero ir a visitar la tumba de mi madre

- Candy ¿te acuerdas donde esta sepultada tu madre?

- Se que desde que la enterramos, no la volví a visitar y han pasado muchos años, pero recuerdo perfectamente el lugar donde esta

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? – dijo Stear mirando de soslayo a Patty

- No es necesario, tomare el tren a primera hora, pero te lo agradezco mucho Stear.

Candy ayudo a Patty a recoger la mesa y después de darse la buenas noches ambas se retiraron a dormir., a la mañana siguiente cuando Candy estaba saliendo de la ducha escucho un helicóptero, pero no se sorprendió porque como Stear era dueño de una línea internacional, seguramente lo había mandado pedir para desplazarse a algún lugar., Candy tomo una ligera bata de seda que había dejado sobre la cama, cuando escucho que tocaron a su puerta y vio que Patty entraba con una enorme sonrisa y le decía –

- Candy quiero que cierres los ojos, te tengo una gran sorpresa

- Esta bien Patty – dijo Candy cerrando con fuerza los ojos y suspirando resignada

- Ahora no los vayas a abrir hasta que escuches que la puerta se cierra ¿ok? Ah y no te preocupes por bajar a desayunar.

Candy escucho como la puerta se cerro y esperando encontrar un rico postre o una taza con chocolate humeante, abrió los ojos con una enorme sonrisa que desapareció de inmediato al ver a Albert parado frente a ella y diciéndole sonriente –

- Hola cariño, tu amiga Patty es muy simpática.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

**PROVOCACION**

CAPÍTULO 10

Al verlo Candy se sintió morir, lo había extrañado tanto durante aquellas dos largas semanas, pero el verlo tan campante y sonriente como si nada pasara, hacía que lo odiara ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico? Se odio en ese momento por desear correr a sus brazos y besarlo, se veía guapísimo, pero no podía olvidar como lo vio acompañado de aquella hermosa mujer que lo tocaba como si le perteneciera, el solo recordarlo le causaba repulsión, entonces bastante molesta preguntó -

- ¿Cómo demonios te enteraste donde estaba?

- Eso no tiene ninguna importancia

- Desde luego que la tiene ¿Cómo diste conmigo?

- Esta bien te lo voy a decir, sabía que te llevabas muy bien con mi hermano, así que le pedí que me diera tu nuevo numero de teléfono

- Nunca le perdonare a Anthony que te haya dado mi numero, el me juro que no lo haría

- Si te sirve de consuelo, debo confesar que tuve que torturarlo un poco – menciono Albert sonriendo maliciosamente

- Eres un desgraciado ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerle daño a un niño?

Mira Candy, no se que tipo de tortura te estés imaginando, pero si amenazar a Anthony con dejarlo sin mesada durante cinco años y dejarlo sin vacaciones el año siguiente es demasiado para ti lo siento mucho, pero ahora eso no tiene ninguna importancia lo importante es que te encontré

- ¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste? Porque no creo que haya sido tan fácil encontrarme por medio de un numero telefónico

- Tienes razón cariño, al principio no fue muy fácil, así que te mande investigar y luego recordé que tu madre era francesa y tus amigos radicaban aquí, así que si lo que querías era esconderte de mi, lamento mucho decirte que no fue muy inteligente de tu parte venirte a esconder aquí

- Todavía no me lo creo que te hayas atrevido a venir a buscarme

- Pues créelo cariño, aquí me tienes

- ¿Qué le inventaste a mi amiga para que te dejara pasar hasta mi recamara?

- No tuve que inventar nada, al solo presentarme, tu amiga me trajo hasta aquí.

Candy recordó cuando le dijo a Patty que Albert iría a visitarla, estaba pagando la mentirilla que le había dicho, era mas que obvio que su amiga se lo había creído y estaba segura que el llevarlo hasta su recamara iba a resultar una agradable sorpresa para ella, con razón le había dicho que no se preocupara por bajar a desayunar, Patty estaba segura que tendrían una apasionada reconciliación., sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Albert quien pregunto –

- Ahora, ¿Te importaría explicarme o debo suponer que todos lo hombres que llegan a esta casa son traídos hasta tu recamara sin hacerles ninguna pregunta?

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – dijo Candy levantando la mano para abofetearlo pero Albert fue mas rápido y tomando su mano le dijo –

- No te atrevas Candy, desde que empezamos con esta relación te la has pasado provocándome de todas la formas posibles.

Candy bajo la mano furiosa, estaba tan enojada que sentía como su cuerpo temblaba de ira, entonces con la voz temblándole le dijo –

- ¡Largo de aquí! ¡largo de mi vida!

- ¡No!

- Entonces seré yo quien se vaya a otra habitación- dijo Candy tomando algunas cosas del closet

- Como quieras niña berrinchuda, pero antes de que te vayas creo que me debes una explicación y una disculpa

- Eres un descarado ¿en verdad crees que te debo una disculpa?

- No se porque dices que soy un descarado, pero estoy esperando mis disculpas así que…

- Así que puedes ir largándote por donde viniste – dijo Candy cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo desafiante

- Pues hasta que no me pidas disculpas y me des una explicación razonable no pienso irme

- ¿Cómo te atreves a exigirme disculpas? Tu eres quien debería de dármelas

- Yo no fui quien desapareció como si nada existiera entre nosotros

- ¿Y existe? – pregunto Candy para luego continuar – no, no existe nada entre nosotros, te vi con tu novia

- Ah es eso, viste a Karen – menciono Albert tranquilo.

Candy sintió que la sangre se le comenzaba a agolpar en las sienes, el dolor y la rabia que sentía en aquellos momentos y el verlo mencionar a su novia con tal desfachatez hacían que sintiera unos deseos inmensos de lastimarlo, sin embargo se contuvo y luego dijo –

- Si, te vi con ella, por eso me llamaste para decirme que no podías salir a comer conmigo, ese era el asunto tan importante que tenias que tratar ¡Menudo asunto!

- Candy, no mal entiendas las cosas, no es lo que parece

- Jajajajaja eres muy simpático ¿sabes? estas repitiendo las mismas frases tontas que dijo Michael cuando los encontramos a el y a Elisa en la sala de reuniones, entonces yo también debo decir que no me tomes por estúpida porque se muy bien lo que vi Albert

- Candy por favor, Karen estaba delante mío cuando te llame para decirte que no podíamos salir a comer, yo le había llamado días atrás para vernos y terminar con ella, pero no quedamos en ningún día en especifico, así que se presento por sorpresa y quise aprovechar ese día para invitarla a comer y terminar de una vez lo que teníamos.

¿Iba a terminarla? ¿La había invitado a comer para terminarla? Aquellas palabras mágicas no dejaban de resonar en el cerebro de Candy., entonces escucho nuevamente decir a Albert –

- Si no te hubieras ido, te lo habría dicho esa misma noche.

Pero Candy recordó la vez que Albert le había dicho que no había ninguna mujer es su vida y nuevamente el recelo la volvió invadir y dijo dolida –

- Me mentiste, antes de comenzar lo nustro te pregunte si había alguien en tu vida y me dijiste que no

- Y así es Candy

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso cuando yo te vi con tu novia?

- Lo que había entre Karen y yo no era nada formal, ella viajaba mucho mas que yo, así que ambos estábamos de acuerdo que si en ausencia del otro, alguno de nosotros conocía a alguien, era libre de entablar una relación sin ningún problema y yo te conocí a ti Candy

- ¿Y ella? ¿conoció a alguien?

- Me dijo que no, pero sospecho que no conoció a alguien que valiera la pena mencionar – dijo Albert encogiendo los hombros

- ¿Y que me tienes que decir de cuando salieron de tu oficina y ella te abrazaba para luego besarte?

- Así que me estabas espiando

- Los vi sin querer, pero anda contesta a mi pregunta

- Veo que no miraste lo suficiente, porque le dije a Karen que no me abrazara y tampoco le permití que me besara.

Candy no dijo nada, estaba tan confundida que realmente no sabia que pensar, es cierto se había volteado para no verlos, pero eso no significaba que Albert le estuviera diciendo la verdad, además el hecho de que le hubiera dicho en que términos había estado con Karen no le decía que la relación con ella fuera a ser diferente, lo que ellos habían vivido también había sido una aventura, no era diferente de lo que el había tenido con Karen, solo que ella estúpidamente había cometido el error de enamorarse de el, Albert la miraba tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos y dijo –

- ¿Algo mas que quieras añadir?

- Perdiste tu tiempo viniendo hasta aquí

- Eres la mujer más necia que he conocido ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¡Me sacas de quicio por Dios! ¿No te das de lo que has hecho?

- ¿Yo?

- Si tu, desapareciste sin decir nada

- Renuncie a la empresa y te devolví tus regalos ¿acaso eres tan tonto como para no captar el mensaje?

- Supuse que estabas molesta por algo, ¿no se te ocurrió pensar que me estaba muriendo de la preocupación por el hecho de que habías desaparecido? La asistente de Grant me dijo que te había visto muy mal, que estabas demacrada y ojerosa y que te habías retirado de la empresa sin decir nada.

Candy no contesto, solamente se encogió de hombros no dándole importancia al asunto., haciendo que Albert dijera furioso –

- Candy, teníamos una relación, nunca te di motivos para que creyeras que te iba a hacer sufrir o que te iba a traicionar, pensé que confiabas en mi cuando decidiste entregarme una copia de las llaves de tu casa ¿Por qué juegas conmigo al gato y al ratón?

Candy seguía sin decir nada, solamente recordaba nostálgica la vez que decidió darle una copia de las llaves de su casa por si algo se ofrecía, como le gustaría confiar en el y decirle que estaba perdidamente enamorada de el, pero su orgullo en esos momentos le impedía hablar, entonces Albert continuo diciendo –

- Estaba muy angustiado, así que fui a tu casa de inmediato y vi que habías salido con prisas, entonces regrese a la empresa y la Lic. Jenkins me dijo que habías llamado diciendo que no ibas a regresar a la empresa porque habías encontrado un nuevo trabajo, que después presentarías tu renuncia con carácter de irrevocable, eso lejos de tranquilizarme me preocupó mas, fue por eso que le llame a Anthony y luego contrate un detective para que investigara donde estabas, pero tal vez me hubiera ahorrado todo esto si hubiera leído tu diario de principio a fin

- ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un diario? – pregunto Candy mortificada

- Creo que saliste con tanta prisa que lo dejaste olvidado sobre la mesa de centro, parece el diario de una adolescente, es color rosa con un corazón y dice – MI DIARIO ah, eso aunado a que tiene un pequeño candado que se puede romper con el dedo, déjame decirte que tienes que ser mas cuidadosa con tus cosas personales – dijo Albert sonriendo

- No te habrás atrevido a leerlo ¿verdad? –dijo Candy preocupada.

La sola idea de que Albert hubiera podido leer todo lo que ella había escrito en el, la ponía bastante nerviosa, pues ahí ella había desnudado su alma y no quería que el descubriera sus mas íntimos secretos., ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para dejar olvidado su diario? ¿Por qué tenía que haberle dado copia de sus llaves? Albert menciono –

- Todavía no lo he leído, pero debo confesar que el ver como te has puesto me ha dado mucha curiosidad, tal vez me decida y lo lea

- Tu no harías eso

- Me da gusto que finalmente me estés prestando la atención que merezco y estés dispuesta a que hablemos – dijo Albert muy seguro de si

- No me estoy negando a hablar contigo, dame mi diario

- Me temo que todavía no hemos terminado de hablar cariño, así que si el hecho de que yo tenga tu diario en mi poder me da esa pequeña ventaja lo voy a conservar

- Eres un…

- Eh, ten cuidado con lo que este a punto de decir esa hermosa boquita

- Albert dame mi diario por favor

- Todavía no.

Candy tomo aire y dándose cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria dijo –

- Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de que me lo regreses

- Si eso pensé, por eso lo traje

- ¿Entonces si me lo vas a devolver?

- En estos momentos no, porque resulta que me acabo de dar cuenta que es una estupenda herramienta de negociación y estoy seguro de que me vas a escuchar y a reflexionar sobre lo que te diga, pero por ahora se me antoja que nos metamos a la cama.

- Candy apretando los dientes contesto –

- Antes de que llegaras, estaba a punto de vestirme porque pienso ir a visitar la tumba de mi madre a la Dordoña

- Si me lo dijo tu amiga Patty, ¿no te parece una maravillosa coincidencia que yo tenga una hermosa mansión ahí? Cuando regresemos de visitar la tumba de tu madre si quieres podemos pasar unos días encantadores ahí

- ¿Disculpa?

- Bueno, espero que no te importe que tome una ducha rápida – dijo Albert quitándose la ropa

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

- Desnudándome, no pensaras que me voy a duchar vestido

- Quiero que me devuelvas mi diario y te largues de aquí

- Pues no creo que eso vaya a ser posible, porque tu amiga me invito a quedar contigo el tiempo que quiera y no pienso desilusionarla, ¿sabes? no es bueno desilusionar una mujer embarazada, si tu quieres salir y explicárselo esta bien yo aquí espero, ah y te advierto que de regreso me fascinara leer tu diario – dijo Albert quitándose hasta la última prenda.

- Esta bien, puedes quedarte – menciono Candy apretando los puños

- Sabía que comprenderías cariño – dijo Albert mientras se dirigía a la ducha.

Mientras Candy escuchaba el correr del agua, se recostó y comenzó a repasar los días tan intensos y maravillosos que había pasado al lado de Albert, aquel hombre había logrado trastornar por completo su vida, de pronto se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar ropa para irse antes de que Albert saliera de la ducha.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Albert salió de la ducha y la tomo por la espalda, el sentir su cercanía hizo que nuevamente su corazón latiera aceleradamente y su cuerpo reaccionara, se quedo inmóvil al sentir como sus fuertes brazos le rodeaban la pequeña cintura, así estuvieron por algunos minutos y luego Albert la volvió hacia el y levantando su mentón la miro con intensidad, entonces Candy entreabrió los labios pero Albert le dijo –

- No

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Todavía no estoy a tu alcance preciosa, si quieres que te perdone vas a tener que pedirme perdón de rodillas

- Eres un arrogante y un presumido, eso nunca lo verán tus ojos ¿Por qué crees que yo haría semejante estupidez?

- Porque me deseas – dijo Albert metiéndose a la cama e invitándola

- No digas tonterías – dijo Candy tomando una almohada y golpeándolo.

Albert le arrebato la almohada y jalo a Candy haciendo que esta cayera encima de el haciendo que sus rostros quedaran bastante cerca, entonces Albert le dio un beso rápido y le dijo –

- Te pones muy violenta cuando no consigues lo que quieres ¿eh?

- Tu no sabes nada de mi – dijo Candy apartándose de inmediato porque no quería ceder ante los encantos de aquel maravilloso hombre

- Bueno se que guardaste todas mis tarjetas, algunas flores y además…

- ¿Además que?

- Tu amiga Patty me dijo que le daba gusto que hubiera llegado tan pronto, porque desde que llegaste habías estado muy deprimida y que intentabas disimularlo

- Mientes, no creo que Patty te haya dicho eso.

Candy se volteo, pero Albert aprovecho y la tumbo sobre la cama y se coloco encima de ella, entonces Albert comenzó a acariciarle el rostro y comenzó a darle pequeños besos, ella estaba luchando por no ceder, pero finalmente sus labios se abrieron para recibir gustosos los de el, durante algún rato siguieron besándose y tocándose con ardor, pero Albert separándose de ella le dijo –

- Sigo estando muy enfadado contigo

- ¿Qué?

- Mira Candy, si yo hubiera tenido una relación seria con Karen o con otra mujer te lo habría dicho a la cara, porque yo soy así, nunca he tenido necesidad de mentir, es cierto que he tenido muchas mujeres, lo admito, pero también es cierto que ninguna de esas mujeres puede acusarme de infidelidad porque siempre he dejado en claro que son aventuras

- Claro, como lo que vivimos ¿verdad?

- Lo nuestro es diferente Candy ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Tú me vuelves loco, me excitas, me haces sentir tantas cosas…

- Mira Albert, yo no quiero que pienses que me vine a Francia porque me hayas roto el corazón, simplemente lo nuestro fue una aventura, lo pasamos bien y se termino, yo ya tenía mis planes de venir y radicar aquí

- Eso es mentira, yo se que tú sientes algo especial por mi

- No seas tan vanidoso Albert, creo que solamente viniste a buscarme porque no estas acostumbrado a que nadie te deje, siempre eres tu quien termina las relaciones e impone las reglas, no te lo tomes tan apecho, a todos nos pasa alguna vez

- Así que eso es lo que piensas Candy

- Si eso es lo que pienso

- Yo te voy a convencer de lo contrario – dijo Albert muy seguro y tomando la ropa para vestirse nuevamente.

Como ya se le había hecho tarde para ir a la Dordoña, Candy decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse y ayudarle a Patty, cuando salió de la habitación su amiga la miraba con suspicacia pero no le pregunto nada, solamente le dijo que Albert había dicho que tenia algunas cosas que hacer y que regresaría mas tarde.

Candy no lo dudo porque miro que en una esquina estaba su equipaje, entonces para que sus amigos no preguntaran nada, lo llevo hasta su recamara, ese día casi no comió nada y cuando llego la noche solo ceno un poco de pan con chocolate y luego se dirigió a su recamara a descansar, sus amigos no le hicieron ninguna pregunta cosa que Candy agradeció, apenas se estaba preparando para dormir cuando vio que la puerta se abria y miro que Albert entraba.

- Hola Candy, lamento haberme demorado, pero tenia algunos asuntos que atender, pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante las cosas van a cambiar

- Desde luego que van a cambiar – dijo Candy dándole una almohada y una frazada

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es tu cama

- ¿Pretendes que duerma en el sofá?

- Así es

- Pero…

- Pero nada, acuéstate y déjame descansar ¿quieres? – dijo Candy apagando la luz para no verlo desnudarse.

A la mañana siguiente, se levanto sobresaltada porque le llego un aroma intenso a café que le ocasiono unas nauseas tremendas y se levanto a toda velocidad pasando junto a Albert quien la miro sorprendido mientras sostenía una bandeja con el desayuno, la escucho vomitar y depositando la bandeja en una elegante mesita se paro junto al baño para esperarla.

Minutos después miro que Candy iba a salir, tenia el rostro totalmente rojo y los ojos llorosos entonces Albert le pregunto preocupado –

- ¿Te sientes bien?

Preocupada por que la viera en ese estado le dijo -

- ¿Es que no puedo ni vomitar en paz?

- Candy yo solo estoy preocupado por ti

- Pues deja de preocuparte que estoy bien – dijo Candy cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

**PROVOCACION**

CAPÍTULO 11

Decidió ducharse de una vez, no quería que Albert le hiciera preguntas así que se tardo mas de lo normal, cuando salió no lo vio por ningún lado y eso hizo que se tranquilizara un poco, pero a la vez no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionada y hasta un poco asustada, pensó para si - ¿Y se realmente se fue y en estos momentos esta leyendo mi diario? No Dios, eso si que seria horrible y vergonzoso, seguro que se burlaría de mis sentimientos.

Candy se arreglo con rapidez y bajo a ayudar a Patty con el desayuno, pero mas que nada para ver si Albert se encontraba en el comedor, cuando Patty la vio le dijo –

- Hola Candy ¿Cómo sigues? Me dijo Albert que te habías sentido un poco mal y que preferiste quedarte un rato mas en la cama

- Si, pero ya me siento mucho mejor – dijo Candy volteando discretamente para ver si veía a Albert en algún lado

- Veo que buscas a Albert, salió con Stear, creo que le iba mostrar un proyecto nuevo, ya vez como es Stear, no se esta quieto un solo instante

- Esta bien Patty

- No, no esta bien Candy, Stear no debió de llevarse a tu novio, debió dejar que se quedara a consentirte, cuando regrese lo voy a regañar

- No lo hagas Patty, ya te dije que esta bien

- Candy, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu novio era tan guapo? No me digas que eres una mujer celosa

- No digas tonterías Patty, Albert es como todos lo hombres

- Pues a mi me pareció un hombre muy guapo, claro después de Stear jajajaja

- Claro Patty, como tu digas – menciono Candy con desgano

- ¿Puedo saber que es lo que te pasa? me estas respondiendo como un zombi ¿acaso no estas contenta de que tu novio este aquí?

Candy se agarro la cabeza y finalmente le pregunto a Patty –

- Patty ¿Cómo puedo saber si estoy embarazada?

Patty al principio se quedo bastante asombrada, luego miro a Candy y le dijo con voz tranquilizadora –

- Si quieres te puedo sacar una cita con mi ginecólogo ¿Qué dices?

- Esta bien, pero que sea hoy mismo por favor, me urge saber

- Déjame llamarlo ¿ok?

- Ok.

Candy tomo un poco de té y lo acompaño con un poco de pan francés.

Dos horas después iban en el auto de Patty, mientras esta manejaba decía –

- Muchas gracias por confiar en mi Candy

- ¿Falta mucho para llegar? Interrogo Candy ansiosa

- Tranquila, en menos de diez minutos estamos con el medico.

Candy casi estaba segura de la respuesta del medico, pero aún así tenia esperanzas de estar equivocada, ¿pero y si no? El solo hecho de pensar que pudiera estar embarazada le asustaba sobremanera, no sabia que sentir, de pronto el coche se detuvo y Patty dijo –

- Aquí es Candy

- Bien, pues vamos entonces– dijo Candy fingiendo una sonrisa.

El medico le hizo algunas preguntas y finalmente una prueba sanguínea, Patty y ella tuvieron que esperar cuarenta y cinco minutos para saber el resultado, Candy no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, estaba bastante nerviosa, Patty no decía nada solo la observaba de vez en cuando, ella sabía que Candy no deseaba convertirse en madre, la última vez que lo platicaron ella había asegurado que jamás se convertiría en madre, sabía que su amiga estaba bastante angustiada, lo podía ver en su rostro, no hacia falta que dijera nada, su mirada denotaba miedo y angustia, finalmente el medico hizo pasar a Candy y le dijo –

- Muchas felicidades Candy, esta ud. embarazada y esta bastante sana

- ¿Esta ud. seguro Dr.?

-Por supuesto, por eso se le hicieron los análisis sanguíneos

- ¿Cuánto tengo?

- Cuatro semanas y media

- Gracias por todo Dr. – dijo Candy despidiéndose.

Candy no sabía que sentir, estaba tan confundida, sentía como si de pronto estuviera flotando, como si se encontrara en un sueño, mas de cuatro semanas de llevar en su vientre un hijo de Albert, había quedado embarazada desde la primera de vez que estuvieron juntos ¡Dios! iba convertirse en madre, de pronto sintió cuando Patty la abrazo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, su amiga simplemente le dijo –

- Todo va estar bien Candy, no te preocupes

- Patty es que yo no se que sentir

- Candy, entiendo que esto te cayo por sorpresa, se que tu no deseabas tener hijos, pero te aseguro que son maravillosos

- ¿Qué hago Patty?

- Decírselo de inmediato a Albert

- No, eso no

- ¿Acaso el no es el padre?

- Si, pero no quiero que se entere por el momento

- Candy ¿entonces cuando piensas decírselo? Tiene derecho de saberlo

- Lo sé Patty, se que tiene derecho a saber que estoy esperando un hijo suyo, es solo que necesito un poco de tiempo, todavía no asimilo la noticia

- Candy, entre mas rápido se lo digas es mejor, se ve que es un hombre al que le encantan los niños, hoy por la mañana lo hubieras visto con Alistear y con Martha, estaba encantado con ellos

- Por favor Patty – suplico Candy

- Esta bien, tu sabes lo que haces, solo espero que después no te arrepientas – dijo Patty apagando el motor al llegar a casa.

En ese momento Stear y Albert se dirigieron hacia ellas, a Candy le dio un vuelco al corazón al mirar a Albert tan guapo, no se había ido, aunque Patty le había dicho que se encontraba con Stear la verdad era que en el fondo Candy tenía miedo de que no volviera a buscarla, cuando Albert y Stear las ayudaron a bajar Stear le pregunto a Patty –

- Mi gordita preciosa ¿te sientes bien? – interrogo un poco angustiado Stear

- Claro que si mi amor ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Es que me dijo la niñera que habías ido a visitar al ginecólogo y como todavía faltan algunos días para tu cita pues pensé que…

- Mi amor, no es nada, simplemente me he sentido bastante agotada y le pedí algunas vitaminas al Dr. – dijo Patty tratando de sonar convincente

- ¿Puedo ver tu receta Patty? -interrogo Albert.

Stear lo miro un tanto confundido pero no dijo nada, Candy se sintió de pronto un poco mareada y Albert mirando como Candy estaba demasiado pálida rápido corrió a sostenerla, todos entraron a la casa y Albert no volvió a insistir en la receta, cosa que Patty agradeció ya que no había ninguna receta., tanto Stear como Patty decidieron dejarlos solos, cuando Albert vio que Candy se recuperaba le dijo -

- Cariño, tu equipaje ya esta en el helicóptero

- ¿Tú hiciste eso?

- Si, cariño

- ¿Pero porque?

- Porque ayer me dijiste que planeabas ir a la Dordoña y como recordaras yo te dije que tengo una mansión ahí, así que nos vamos

- Esta bien.

La verdad es que Candy no tenía ánimos para comenzar a discutir nuevamente con Albert, Candy dio las gracias a sus amigos y le dijo a Patty que se mantendría en contacto con ella, Albert también les dio las gracias y prometió cuidar de Candy.

Cuando el helicóptero despego Albert le pregunto a Candy –

- ¿Qué tal te sientes?

- Muy bien, no ha sido nada

- ¿Estas segura Candy?

- Bueno la verdad es que estoy bastante confundida con tu visita, ¿Por qué insistes en buscarme Albert? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

- ¿No es obvio? Me gustas demasiado, dime ¿que más tengo que hacer para que me creas?

- No tienes que hacer nada, tu también me gustas Albert, solo que no creo que sea buena idea seguir con esto, quizás podríamos salir lastimados ¿no te parece?

- Eso depende de nosotros Candy

- Esta bien, dejémoslo así por el momento, ya veremos si después opinas lo mismo, ahora ¿te parece bien si cambiamos de tema?

- Esta bien, ¿de que quieres que hablemos?

- Dime, ¿Dónde esta ubicada la casa que tienes en la Dordoña?

- Esta muy cerca de Bourdeilles, tiene un campo precioso y un hermoso lago pasa por ahí, estoy seguro de que te va encantar – menciono Albert emocionado

- Albert, yo no pienso hospedarme en tu casa, voy a hospedarme en un hotel cerca de Brantome, mi madre esta enterrada ahí cerca y pienso ir a visitarla ya te lo había dicho

- Si, recuerdo que me dijiste que tenias planes de irla a visitar a la Dordoña, no a Brantome

- No me voy a poner a discutir en estos momentos sobre geografía, simplemente Brantome me queda mas cerca, además comprenderás que no voy a andar con muy buen animo, tengo años que no visito la tumba de mi madre - dijo Candy finalizando la conversación.

Cuando aterrizaron en un helipuerto propiedad de Albert, ya los estaba esperando un vehículo todo terreno, Albert sabía exactamente donde estaba la tumba de la madre de Candy, pues esa información venía en el reporte que le había entregado el detective que la había investigado, sin embargo Albert no dijo nada y comenzó a manejar, Candy iba muy callada, cerro los ojos y comenzó a recordar aquel día tan horrible donde perdió al único ser que le había brindado un amor incondicional y sincero, de pronto vio como el auto se volcaba y ella grito con todas sus fuerzas –

- Cuidadoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Despertó y tenía el corazón bastante acelerado, también estaba sudando copiosamente, Albert le acaricio el rostro con infinita ternura y le dijo con voz serena –

- Tranquila pequeña, aquí estoy yo para cuidarte, ya paso todo

- ¿Dónde estamos? – interrogo Candy mirando una capilla pequeña

- Ya hemos llegado

- ¿Pero como supiste?

- Recuerda que te mande investigar Candy

- Es cierto, por un momento lo había olvidado

- No te molestes de nuevo Candy, mejor mira – dijo Albert entregándole un enorme ramo de flores

- Gracias Albert, no debiste

- Mientras tu dormías, me pare en un pequeño pueblo y las compre, tal vez debí haberte despertando para que la eligieras tú

- Estan hermosas, te lo agradezco mucho – dijo Candy sinceramente agradecida con el.

Mientras se dirigían a la tumba de la madre de Candy, Albert le paso un brazo por la cintura y pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo temblaba, no estaba haciendo frió, sin embargo ella temblaba, entonces la apretó mas a el, Albert deseaba con toda el alma protegerla, quería que confiara en el, pero era una mujer demasiado difícil de entender, decidió entonces preguntar –

- Candy, ¿Por qué gritaste tan asustada hace un momento?

- Soñaba con el día en que perdí a mi madre, fue un accidente horrible

- Lo lamento mucho Candy

- La extraño mucho ¿sabes? estoy segura que el único motivo por el cual siguió con mi padre fui yo, el la trataba muy mal, creo que yo no podría soportar eso

- ¿Entonces que harías en una situación semejante?

- Creo que huiría con mi hijo, lejos del hombre que me esta maltratando

- Candy, ¿Extrañas a tu padre?

- Es diferente, el nunca me demostró cariño, cuando el murió sentí como si me hubieran quitado un enorme peso

- ¿Entonces no lo extrañas?

- No, no lo extraño – dijo finalmente Candy deteniéndose frente a la tumba de su madre

- Te dejo unos momentos a solas con ella

- Gracias.

Cuando Albert se alejo un poco, Candy se arrodillo frente a la tumba de su madre y después de depositar el hermoso ramo de flores comenzó a decir –

- ¿Qué hago mamá? ¿Cómo decirle a Albert que estoy esperando un hijo suyo? ¿Y si después me trata como mi padre te trato a ti? Tu me dijiste en alguna ocasión que mi padre era un hombre maravilloso, ¿Por qué me mentiste mamá? ¿Porque pintarme un hombre que no existía? Tengo miedo mamá, como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo y me pudieras aconsejar.

Se limpio las lágrimas que ya bañaban su rostro, entonces Albert se acerco y la volvió a abrazar, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al auto, mientras Albert conducía vio que el rostro de Candy se veía mas tranquilo, de repente Candy le dijo –

- Este no es el camino hacia Brantome, estas del lado contrario

- Estoy en el camino correcto, porque no vamos a Brantome, nos dirigimos a mi casa

- Debería de decir que no, pero no tengo ánimos de discutir.

La verdad era que Candy no deseaba separarse de Albert, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, después de un par de kilómetros Albert detuvo el auto frente a una hermosa mansión que contaba con una hermosa fachada de piedra y una enorme torre que se erguía en medio de un hermoso prado con flores de distintos colores, Candy miro asombrada aquella belleza y dijo –

- Es muy hermosa, parece ser muy antigua

- Es del siglo XIV, ¿sabes? de todas las casas que tengo esta tiene un valor sentimental muy especial para mi, prométeme que te quedaras conmigo

- Solo si…

- Sin condiciones Candy

- Es que las necesito Albert

- Candy, por favor confía en mí.

Candy se sintió en aquellos momentos más vulnerable que nunca, de pronto sintió como si Albert pudiera ver dentro de su alma, el le estaba pidiendo algo muy difícil, ¿Cómo confiar en el? De pronto pensó – creo que sería más fácil si me hubiera pedido que escalara el Everest.

Candy era consiente de que Albert era un hombre que no pasaba desapercibido para la mujeres, ¿Cómo confiar en un hombre que era tan asediado? ¿Podría hacerlo? Tendría que hacerlo, pues estaba esperando un hijo suyo, además ella también necesitaba que el confiara en ella, Albert la saco de sus pensamientos cuando menciono nuevamente –

- Sin condiciones Candy.

Entraron a la casa y Albert la dejo un momento en una habitación enorme, ella estaba observando la hermosa vista, cuando de repente sintió como los fuertes brazos de Albert la rodeaban mientras le susurraba al oído –

- Te dije que tenia una vista preciosa

- Si, es muy hermosa, me gusta la tranquilidad que se siente aquí

- Y mas te va a gustar lo que va a pasar ahora mi amor.

Entonces Candy sintió como Albert comenzaba a bajar la cremallera de su vestido, para enseguida comenzar a besarle el cuello, la deliciosa sensación hizo que Candy se estremeciera y echando la cabeza hacia atrás lanzo un pequeño gemido de satisfacción, entonces Albert aprovecho ese momento para quitarle totalmente la prenda, escucho decir a Candy en apenas un hilo de voz –

- No debería dejarme llevar…

- Eso es precisamente algo mas que compartimos Candy, mmmm

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A que ambos hacemos cosas que normalmente no haríamos

- Sigo sin entender… ohhhh

- Contigo he hecho cosas que jamás pensé hacer, por ejemplo besarte en una fiesta, invitarte a mi departamento, mandarte investigar, seguirte hasta aquí… ahhhh

- ¿Y yo? ahhhh

- Tu… ahhh eres una mujer que nunca se arriesga, siempre usa los mismos colores, mmm, tienes lo libros acomodados por orden alfabético y en el trabajo tu escritorio siempre lucia pulcro, pero conmigo decidiste arriesgarte y me demostraste lo apasionada que eres

- Albert… ahhhh devuélveme mi diario mmmm por favor

- Mmm pequeña, sabes que seria incapaz de leerlo

- Bésame Albert.

Albert sonrió y la cargo para después depositarla sobre la cama, inmediatamente Albert se quito la camisa y Candy pudo admirar nuevamente su fuerte pecho, de inmediato Albert se coloco a su lado y comenzó a besarla mientras le decía con voz sensual –

- Mi amor, eres tan hermosa que no puedo dejar de tocarte.

Al escuchar aquello, Candy sintió que se derretía como un helado Albert la beso con intensidad, cuanto había extrañado su boca, su sabor, el aroma de ella, mientras le desabrochaba el sujetador, Candy se puso de rodillas para volver a besarlo y sintió como su entrepierna se encontraba húmeda, entonces escucho a Albert decir –

- Te deseo Candy.

Acto seguido Albert comenzó a desabrocharse con rapidez los pantalones, Candy se quedo mirándolo, ella temblaba de deseo mientras miraba como Albert se deshacía también de sus calzoncillos dejando al descubierto su potente erección.

Albert comenzó a succionar los pezones de Candy, pero ella ya estaba mas que preparada y le dijo ansiosa –

- Albert por favor…. Ahhh no me hagas esperar, hazme tuya.

Albert se deslizo dentro de ella y al sentirla tan húmeda y caliente se movió con ímpetu y miro como Candy se movía enloquecida mientras gritaba enardecida su nombre, el escucharla gritar su nombre hizo que el ritmo de Alber se volviera más frenético y posesivo, Candy le correspondió con el mismo ardor, sentía como su corazón latía tan aceleradamente que casi le parecía que estaba volando, pronto se encontró tocando el cielo, cuando todavía la dulzura de aquella entrega no se había evaporado sintió como Albert enseguida se derramaba dentro de ella.

- Eres maravillosa Candy, no sabes como te extrañe, pero creo que nuevamente se nos ha olvidado cuidarnos, en fin ahora duerme mi vida.

Candy se hizo acurruco junto a el, estuvo a punto de decirle que estaba embarazada que ya no había necesidad de cuidarse, pero decidió callar por miedo de que el dejara de verla como una mujer sensual y convertirse un molesto problema, tenia que pensar muy bien como iba a decírselo, por el momento no tenía ninguna prisa, lo cierto era que sentía que ya amaba ese ser que se gestaba dentro de ella, Albert sin quererlo le había dado el regalo mas maravilloso que se le puede dar una mujer, amaba a Albert y eso hacía que amara aún mas al bebé que llevaba en sus entrañas.

Lo malo era que Albert no la amaba, nunca se lo había dicho, le había dicho que la extrañaba, que le gustaba… que la deseaba, que lo volvía loco, pero no que la amaba, así que su relación no era para nada estable, para el simplemente era una aventura divertida que tarde o temprano terminaría, Candy no pudo evitar estremecerse al pensar que finalmente llegaría un momento en que las cosas terminaran.

De pronto Albert le dio un beso en la mejilla y le pregunto –

- ¿Ya te dormiste?

- No, ¿pasa algo?

- ¿Sabes cariño? Esto ha sido maravilloso, tan maravilloso que quiero que las queden claras entra nosotros.

Candy sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba al escuchar decir aquello a Albert sin embargo dijo tratando de sonar serena –

- No se a que te refieres exactamente

- Bueno ayer que hablamos me dijiste que no querías que pensara que habías decidido venirte a Francia porque te había roto el corazón ¿cierto?

- Si, es cierto

- Candy ¿Qué sientes por mi?

- Me gustas, me la paso muy bien en tu compañía

- ¿Solo eso?

- Si, solo eso.

Candy moría por gritarle que estaba completamente loca por el, que lo amaba con locura y que iba a darle un hijo, ella sabía que al decirle esto, Albert se sentiría abrumado, el se sentiría atrapado y ella muy humillada cuando el le reclamara, ¿Por qué sacrificar su orgullo de esa manera?

Tener un hijo como resultado de su irresponsabilidad y de un hombre que jamás le había prometido nada era demasiado vergonzoso para ella, tal vez mas adelante se lo diría, cuando consiguiera un buen empleo, no quería que Albert pensara que ella no podría hacerse cargo de su hijo., de pronto Albert le dijo –

- Mientes Candy

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Dices eso porque estas celosa de Karen, por eso dices que solamente te gusto y que lo pasas bien conmigo, Candy yo te aseguro que soy un hombre muy fiel…

- No lo dudo Albert, pero en verdad que estoy siendo sincera contigo, lo que vivimos en Chicago y ahora mismo aquí, lo he disfrutado enormemente pero tu mejor que nadie sabe que estas cosas no duran.

Albert le acaricio el cabello y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos mientras le preguntaba –

- ¿Como puede saber eso una mujer que jamás se había acostado con un hombre? – interrogo Albert con infinita ternura

- Simplemente lo sé – contesto Candy bajando la mirada para que Albert no pudiera ver su dolor.

Albert se coloco rápidamente encima de ella y juguetón le pregunto –

- ¡Ah! Con que solamente me tienes para darte placer ¿eh?

Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse y solo atino a decir –

- Bueno yo… eh…

- Y pensar que me he esforzado en mandar enormes ramos de flores y tarjetas cursis, inclusive yendo a la feria y jugar a los dardos para poder ganarme un oso de peluche y regalártelo – menciono Albert fingiendo un tono triste

- Albert me han gustado mucho, de verdad

- No mientas Candy, me devolviste las tarjetas y la flores

- En verdad me gustaron mucho, en casa todavía conservo el oso de peluche.

Entonces Albert atrapo nuevamente los labios de Candy y la comenzó a besar nuevamente con pasión, Candy se rindió nuevamente a sus besos y dejo de pensar.

Albert…

- ¿Me deseas Candy?

- Si, te deseo, hazme tuya.

Así pasaron una maravillosa e intensa semana, Albert se levanto como de costumbre antes que ella, así que Candy se puso su bata y bajo las escaleras en su busca, pero curiosamente no se encontraba en casa, se encontró una nota pegada en la puerta que decía –

- Cariño no tardo, me fui a traerte unos éclair de chocolate, un pajarito me dijo que se han convertido en tus favoritos.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Candy de oreja a oreja, aquel hombre la estaba mimando y consintiendo demasiado y eso le encantaba, la hacía sentirse amada, tal vez no todos los hombres eran tan egoístas como su padre o como Terry.

Candy se metió a la ducha y mientras disfrutaba el liquido corriendo sobre su cuerpo acaricio su vientre con ternura mientras le decía – Te amo, te amo tanto como a tu padre - cuando termino de ducharse se cambio y enseguida cepillo su hermoso y largo cabello, parecía que con el embarazo le brillaba mas y sus ojos también tenían un brillo distinto, sus pechos habían crecido un poco., de pronto escucho un auto estacionarse y se asomo rápido al balcón pensando que era Albert, pero era Tom Stevens quien acababa de llegar, después de cerrar su auto se subió al enorme tractor y se dirigió al campo.

En ese momento escucho sonar el teléfono y Candy pensando que se trataba de Albert se apuro rápido a contestar, entonces escucho del otro lado la voz de una mujer que le resulto bastante familiar decir –

- Hola Candy, soy Patty te he estado llamando al móvil pero nada que contestas

- Ah, es que se le termino la batería y se me ha olvidado cargarlo

- Menos mal que Stear le pidió su número a Albert, como quedaste de llamarme y no te comunicabas, estaba algo preocupada

- Si, perdona

- ¿Cómo esta todo Candy?

- Bueno, la verdad es que no hay nada que contar

- ¿Entonces todavía no le has dicho a Albert que estas embarazada?

- Patty por favor…

- Esta bien, no quiero presionarte Candy pero es que me preocupa que aún no se lo hayas dicho.

Candy ya no estaba escuchando, se había girado al escuchar unos pasos en las escaleras, entonces vio a Albert, estaba tan guapo como siempre pero la miraba furioso, Candy se extraño un poco al verlo tan molesto, sin embargo cuando vio que sostenía un teléfono inalámbrico, todo empezó a cobrar sentido, había escuchado su conversación con Patty., Candy dijo nerviosa –

- Perdona Patty, te llamo después, ahora tengo que colgar.

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12

**PROVOCACION**

CAPÍTULO 12

Candy de pronto comenzó a temblar, pero eso a Albert no le conmovió en lo mas mínimo, simplemente se limito a decir –

- ¿Me podrías explicar que es lo que acabo de escuchar?

- Albert ¿Por qué estabas escuchando mi conversación con Patty?

- ¡Diablos Candy! eso ahora no importa, creo que me debes una explicación

- No sabia que tenias la mala costumbre de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas – trato de defenderse ella

- Eres increíble Candy, mira no tengo por costumbre escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, tenía el teléfono porque planeaba llamar a Anthony, ahora dime ¿es cierto?

- ¿Qué cosa? – interrogo Candy nerviosa

- No me colmes la paciencia Candy ¿Estas embarazada?

- Si – dijo Candy finalmente

- ¿Es mío?

- Por supuesto que si ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme semejante cosa?

- Tal vez sea porque estaba seguro de que eras una mujer sincera y diferente de las demás, y también porque creía que nunca te hubieras atrevido a ocultarme una cosa tan importante, ¿Porque ocultarme que estas embarazada? Tal vez decidiste ocultármelo porque ese hijo no es mío sino de otro

- Te juro que es tuyo Albert.

Albert se volteo, realmente estaba furioso, Candy no podía ver su rostro pero se preguntaba - ¿En verdad esta dudando de que sea suyo? Tal vez es mucho mas cómodo para el mostrarse desconfiado y no asumir su paternidad, al fin y al cabo nunca me prometió nada.

Candy se decidió a romper con el incomodo silencio y dijo –

- Yo no hubiese querido que te enteraras de esta manera, te lo iba a decir, de verdad.

Albert se volvió y mirándola le pregunto –

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y se podría saber hasta cuando?

- Quería encontrar el momento indicado

- Por favor Candy, no intentes engañarme, estoy seguro de que no tenias ninguna intención de decírmelo

- Eso es mentira, desde luego que te lo iba a decir

- Si hubieras tenido la intención de decírmelo no hubieras esperado tanto tiempo, no soy ningún estúpido Candy, tenlo por seguro que tarde que temprano me habría enterado

- Mira Albert, es cierto cometí un error al no decirte que estaba embarazada, pero me estas tratando como si hubiese cometido un delito

- ¿Y como esperabas que reaccionara? Pareciera que no quieres que interfiera en la decisión de deshacerte de este enorme problema

- Pero… ¿Qué diantres estas diciendo?

- Ahora comprendo porque tenias tanta prisa por dejar Chicago, si no hubiera escuchado tu conversación con Patty, jamás me habría enterado de que estabas embarazada, ya no finjas y admítelo

- No tengo porque admitir algo que es mentira, yo seria incapaz de hacer algo malo, me parece que estas malinterpretando todo y no has entendido nada

- ¿Malinterpretando? Por favor Candy, si todo esta clarísimo, créeme entiendo todo a las mil maravillas – dijo Albert mirándola con repulsión

- ¿Por qué no escuchas lo que te estoy diciendo? – menciono Candy con desesperación

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – interrogo Albert sonriendo con desdén - ¿Porque escuchar a una mujer a la que nuestra relación no le importa en lo mas mínimo y que se va del país sin siquiera dejarme una nota?

- Sabes perfectamente que lo hice porque te vi con Karen Klays y creí que…

- Si, si ya se lo que creíste, entonces yo si tengo que creer todo lo que me estas diciendo ¿verdad? mira Candy a mi lo único que me queda claro es que decidiste huir de Chicago sin decirme que estabas embarazada

- No te lo dije porque todavía no lo sabía, me entere al día siguiente de que llegaste a Francia, precisamente Patty me acompaño, te prometo que te lo iba a decir Albert

- No te creo, los hechos hablan por si solos Candy

- ¿Qué me quieres decir exactamente? Interrogo Candy angustiada

- Lo que quiero decir, es que estoy más que convencido de que en cuanto te enteraste de que estabas embarazada decidiste alejarte de mí para poder abortar.

Al escuchar aquello Candy sintió como si le hubieran dado una fuerte bofetada, no podía creer que Albert la creyera capaz de hacer semejante monstruosidad, conteniendo la lagrimas por el dolor que le causaba que el hombre al que amaba la creyera capaz de hacer algo tan horrible dijo –

- No tienes ningún derecho de hablarme de esta manera, estas hablando por mi, ¿Tú que sabes lo que siento?

- Tú un día me dijiste que no te gustaban los niños, que no estaba en tus planes convertirte en madre, que lo único que te importaba era tu carrera, no hace falta ser muy listo para saber lo que planeabas hacer

- Yo nunca dije que no me gustaban los niños – se defendió Candy

- Pero si dijiste que no estaba en tu planes tenerlos

- ¿Y te has puesto a pensar que tal vez haya cambiado de opinión?

- ¿Y es así? – interrogo Albert mirándola fijamente

- ¡No es asunto tuyo! – dijo Candy molesta

- ¿Lo vez? eres una mujer imposible, te muestras ofendida cuando el ofendido soy yo

- Es que ¿Por qué no me preguntaste de forma amable como me siento en lugar de atacarme?

- ¡Oh! disculpe su majestad, enseguida regreso con un enorme ramo de flores para premiarla por haberme ocultado algo tan importante ¡por favor Candy! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que no es asunto mío? Por supuesto que es asunto mío, llevas a mi hijo en las entrañas

- Estas hablando como un hombre del siglo XVI – se burlo Candy

- Me estoy cansado de tus provocaciones Candy White, así que deja de burlarte, es mi hijo y voy a hacerme responsable de el

- Eso en caso de que yo quiera que te responsabilices de el, puedo sacar a mi hijo adelante yo sola – contesto Candy furiosa

- Desde ahora te digo que cualquier decisión que tomes respecto al bebé la tendrás que consultar antes conmigo – sentencio Albert con absoluta seriedad

- Esta bien, dime una cosa ¿Qué tal se te da el cambiar pañales? – dijo Candy sonriendo.

Albert la miro un poco confundido y a la vez sorprendido, Candy al ver que no respondía soltó un fuerte suspiro y dijo –

- Es evidente que no tienes ninguna experiencia con esto, ¿Qué me dices de los llantos a mitad de la noche? ¿los biberones?

- Tengo algo de experiencia, recuerda que te dije que me había hecho cargo de Anthony cuando ambos nos quedamos solos

- Es cierto, entonces… ¿Tú le cambiabas el pañal? ¿Le preparabas la mamila a mitad de la noche? ¿Lo arrullabas cuando se ponía molesto por la madrugada?

- Bueno, la verdad es que me hice cargo de Anthony cuando ya era un poco mas grande, si era un bebé, pero no tan bebé, además contábamos con una niñera que se hacía cargo de esas cosas

- ¿De verdad?

- Por supuesto Candy.

Es cierto que Albert se había hecho cargo de su hermano cuando apenas era bebé, pero jamás le cambio el pañal, ni se desvelo por las noches para darle de comer o arrullarlo, su madre y la niñera se hacían cargo de esos menesteres además de que el en su adolescencia se había revelado y se había ido a vivir a Francia durante una temporada, después sus padres fallecieron y la niñera siguió haciéndose cargo de esas cosas, el solamente se limitaba a llevarlo a pasear, a jugar con el, a consentirlo, de lo único que si podía presumir era de que el le enseño a dar sus primeros pasos, de pronto sintió como Candy le miraba con atención, hasta que finalmente la escucho decir –

- Veo que… aunque estas convencido a que tienes derecho a que te consulte cualquier decisión, no estas dispuesto a ejercer como padre…

- No entiendo a que viene esta conversación tan absurda, ¿Acaso quieres decir que estas dispuesta a tener el bebé si yo me involucro?

- Independientemente de eso yo ya había decidido tener al bebé, no te necesito ni a ti, ni a tu dinero y si lo único que puedes ofrecerme es una niñera, lo mejor será que nos separemos ahora mismo

- No es lo único que estoy dispuesto a ofrecer, también estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo.

Aquellas palabras lejos de hacer sentir a Candy emocionada y feliz, la hicieron sentir vacía y triste, no quería que Albert se casara con ella solamente porque esperaba un hijo suyo, Candy sabía que había parejas que se casaban en aquellas circunstancias, pero ella quería que Albert se casara con ella porque la amaba no por obligación.

No había mas que decir, no importaba que ella lo amara con todo el corazón, no se casaría con el en aquellas circunstancias., entonces Candy se volvió para tomar el teléfono y Albert le pregunto –

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Voy a llamar un taxi

- ¿Pero porque?

- Porque me voy

- Candy te estoy ofreciendo matrimonio ¿Qué más quieres?

Candy pensó para si – Que me ames, que me digas que me amas y que deseas casarte conmigo por eso y no por el hijo que estoy esperando, pero mirándolo le dijo –

- Quiero que dejes de perseguirme, quiero que entiendas que ni mi hijo ni yo te necesitamos

- También es mi hijo Candy, que no se te olvide y aunque te hagas la fuerte se que me necesitas, déjame cuidarte Candy, déjame cuidar de ambos.

Candy sintió unas profundas ganas de llorar, pero se controlo y dijo –

- Déjame ir Albert

- No Candy, te he pedido que te cases conmigo

- Si, te he escuchado decir que me ofreces matrimonio porque piensas que te necesito, déjame decirte de nuevo y para que te quede claro que no te necesito ni a ti ni a nadie porque me tengo a mi misma – dijo Candy dirigiéndose a las escaleras

- Esto es una chiquillada – dijo Albert molesto e impidiendo que Candy bajara las escaleras

- No me importa lo que pienses – menciono Candy bajando el rostro para que no viera las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir

- Candy, te advierto que si te vas, no pienso buscarte por toda Francia

- Yo no quiero que me busques – dijo Candy tomándose con fuerza del barandal cuando sintió un fuerte mareo

- A mi me parece que si, no se como tienes el valor de decirme a la cara que no me necesitas, al menos admite que eres una cobarde para no darme a mi ni a nuestra relación una oportunidad.

Candy ya no pudo responderle porque en ese momento sintió como se le nublaba la vista y caía en un túnel obscuro, cuando despertó estaba recostada sobre la cama se levanto rápidamente y nuevamente se sintió mareada y le vinieron una horribles nauseas, Albert le acerco rápidamente un recipiente y ella movió la cabeza, entonces Candy dijo –

- De todas maneras me voy a ir

- ¿Sabes? ya me estoy hartando de tus berrinchitos Candy, te iras si el médico te da permiso

- ¿Cuál médico?

- El que llame hace un rato

- No era necesario que hicieras eso, es un mareo cualquiera

- ¿Si te das cuenta que pudiste haber caído de las escaleras?

- No me trates como si fuera una chiquilla

- Entonces no te comportes como una – dijo Albert serio.

Candy ya no pudo mas y escondiendo el rostro en su larga cabellera comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, entonces Albert se acerco un poco y haciendo un esfuerzo por no acariciarla le dijo –

- Por favor Candy, no quiero que te pongas así

- No estoy de ninguna manera

- Cuando he dicho que no recorrería Francia para buscarte he mentido, sería capaz de recorrer el mundo entero buscándote – confeso Albert sinceramente.

Candy se moría por hacer las paces con el, por decirle que perdonara su necedad de irse, que quería compartir el resto de su vida con el, pero algo en su interior se lo impedía, algo llamado orgullo, entonces Albert dijo nuevamente –

- Candy, no quiero que te vuelvas a ir, no quiero perderte, no entiendo porque te parece tan negativo el necesitarme, lo cierto es que todos necesitamos de alguien.

Escuchar decir aquello a Albert hizo a Candy sentir que Albert se estaba compadeciendo de ella, estaba segura de que lo que estaba haciendo Albert por ella lo haría por cualquier otra mujer que se hubiera quedado embarazada de el.

Desde luego era un hombre de honor, de esos en lo que todavía se podía confiar hasta cierto punto, le había ofrecido matrimonio para que ni ella ni su hijo quedaran desamparados., pero Candy estaba mas que convencida de que el haber rechazado su petición era lo mas coherente que había hecho, desde que lo conociera.

Cuando llego el médico la reviso y dijo que se encontraba bien, que solamente la notaba un poco estresada, le dijo a Albert que se recuperaría descansando y comiendo bien, Albert acompaño al médico hasta la puerta dejando a Candy recostada, como Albert no regresaba Candy cerro los ojos y dormito un poco, despertó cuando escucho que Albert entraba a la recamara con una bandeja llena de comida, sorprendentemente Candy casi devoro todo, Albert la miraba con ternura y le pregunto –

- ¿Te gusto el desayuno?

- Si gracias, estaba delicioso

- Que bueno que te gusto, debo confesar que Dorothy es mucho mejor cocinera que yo, pero como todavía no llega… te aseguro que he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo

- ¿Tú cocinaste?

- Si

- Pues eso si que no me lo esperaba ¿Cómo es que sabes cocinar?

- Veras durante mi adolescencia fui bastante rebelde y cuando contaba con apenas quince años me enamore perdidamente de una modelo llamada Gabrielle que era cuatro años mayor que yo

- Pero si eras apenas un niño

- Déjame continuar, cuando mi padre se entero de mi relación con ella se enojo muchísimo y amenazo con desheredarme, pero eso a mi no me importo y ambos decidimos venirnos a vivir a Francia, mi abuela Elroy me había heredado esta casa y una pequeña fortuna, durante unas semanas vivimos muy bien, ella era una mujer a la que le gustaban los lujos y las joyas y yo con tal de complacerla le compraba todo lo que quería, hasta que un día me abandono y me entere que mi padre le había dado una jugosa cantidad para que me abandonara.

Candy no podía ni siquiera imaginar cuanto debió de haber sufrido Albert por ese amor de adolescente entonces Candy queriendo consolarlo dijo –

- Albert yo… lo lamento mucho

- Yo no, eso me hizo ser un hombre fuerte, comprenderás que no regrese de inmediato a casa, decidí quedarme aquí para lamer mis heridas, bien dicen que lo que no te mata te fortalece, ¿Sabes Candy? nadie se muere de amor, ahora duerme pequeña, recuerda que tienes que descansar

- Albert, no tienes que casarte conmigo solo porque este embarazada

- Claro que si, tú no te sabes cuidar

Candy lo miro fijamente y le pregunto –

- ¿Se puede saber porque dices eso?

- En primer lugar, porque no aceptaste el puesto como directora financiera de una de las mejores empresas, en segunda porque quieres terminar esta relación, después porque no te sientas cuando te viene un mareo, déjame ver que mas… ah si eres una mujer bastante cabezota entre muchas cosas mas, así que aunque tu estés convencida de que te sabes cuidar, temo decirte que no es así

- Cuando despierte seguro que me sentiré mucho mejor y podre irme, así que te agradecería que me pidieras un taxi para las tres de la tarde – dijo Candy

- Olvídalo, no lo haré

- Albert te aseguro que voy a tener este bebé y si necesito de tu ayuda te lo haré saber – aseguro Candy volteándose y tapándose con las sabanas.

Candy de pronto sintió como Albert dejaba algo sobre la cama y se volteo para ver que era, Albert dijo sonriendo un poco melancólico –

- Es tu diario, no lo he leído

- Lo sé, gracias por devolvérmelo

- He quedado de verme con unos inversionistas esta tarde pero voy a cancelar

- No es necesario que lo hagas, te aseguro que mientras estés fuera voy a dormir

- No tarda en llegar Dorothy, le pediré que te vigile

- Por favor, no me avergüences de esa manera

- Esta bien, pero por favor prométeme que si te llegas a sentir mal le dirás a Dorothy que me llame enseguida

- Te lo prometo.

Albert la beso en los labios y le dijo –

- Tienes que prometerme también que comerás todo lo que Dorothy te prepare

- Prometido

- Bien, entonces yo también prometo traerte unos deliciosos croissant de chocolate como postre

- Gracias Albert

- Bien duerme y descansa mucho porque cuando llegue te voy a hacer el amor apasionadamente – dijo Albert coqueto – y si te encuentras cansada no podrás disfrutar del postre principal – menciono Albert besándola nuevamente.

Aquel beso hizo que Candy se sintiera nuevamente excitada, pero Albert se separo de ella y cerró las persianas para enseguida irse.

En cuanto Albert cerró la puerta Candy salto de la cama y se dispuso a hacer su maleta, sin embargo consiente de que Albert podría regresar para despedirse de ella nuevamente, se volvió a meter a la cama y sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormida.

Dos horas después se despertó porque sintió un tibio beso sobre la frente y cuando se decidió a abrir los ojos vio como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba, luego escucho como el auto de Albert arrancaba, sintió unas ganas inmensas de asomarse por el balcón y despedirlo, cuando el volviera ya no la iba a encontrar.

Se quedo mirando por unos breves instantes el techo, tratando de convencerse porque no debía aceptar la proposición de Albert, el no la amaba, el se quería casar con ella solo porque estaba esperando a su hijo., se vistió rápidamente y luego preparo su equipaje, iba bajando las escaleras cuando se topo con una joven de cabello pelirrojo y enormes ojos cafés que le saludo amable y le dijo –

- Ya esta lista la comida, disculpe pero… ¿Va a algún lado?

- De hecho, le dije al Sr. Andrew que regresaría con mis amigos ¿Podrías pedirme un taxi por favor?

- Yo la llevo Srita. faltaba mas

- ¿De verdad? no quiero que te vayas a meter en líos por mi culpa

- Desde luego que no, de cualquier manera tengo que hacer algunas compras

- Ah bueno, si es así acepto encantada.

Cuando ya iban en camino Dorothy le pregunto a Candy con una enorme sonrisa –

- ¿Qué tal manejo ¿eh?

- Pues un poco rápido, pero bien

- ¿Sabes? hoy es el primer día que manejo en carretera, estoy emocionadísima

- ¿Cómo dices? – interrogo Candy sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa

- Tranquila, no pasa nada - dijo Dorothy volteando a mirar a Candy

- Dorothy por favor, mira hacia el frente , no me veas a mi

- Claro, mi esposo Tom siempre me dice eso también – volteo Dorothy nuevamente a ver a Candy

- Dorothy ¡ la curva !

- No me grites que me estas poniendo nerviosa – dijo Dorothy.

De pronto se toparon con un camión que salió de la nada y Dorothy giro bruscamente el auto tratando de controlarlo, entonces Candy pensó mientras el auto se estrellaba –

Debería de haberme casado con el

Continuara…

Mil gracias a todas por la paciencia, al final pondré el nombre de la historia en que me base.

Un enorme abrazo a todas y gracias por acompañarme.


	13. Chapter 13

**PROVOCACION**

CAPÍTULO 13

Candy sintió el fuerte impacto después de caer sobre una zanja, después vio como un líquido tibio resbalaba por su frente, estaba sangrando un poco, enseguida se quito el cinturón de seguridad y apago el auto con manos temblorosas para después comenzar a acariciar su vientre mientras gruesas lagrimas cubrían su rostro, enseguida se volvió y vio que Dorothy estaba temblando y llorando del susto, entonces Candy la miro fijamente y le dijo con seriedad –

- Dorothy, mírame estamos bien, no paso nada necesito que te tranquilices por favor

- Es que pensé que íbamos a morir, ese camión por poco y se estrella con nosotros, te juro que no lo vi – decía Dorothy sin dejar de llorar

- Pero estamos vivas, lograste esquivarlo muy bien Dorothy – le decía Candy mientras le quitaba el cinturón de seguridad

- Pero no estrellamos Candy

- Caímos en esta zanja, es diferente

- Tom me va a regañar y también el Sr. Andrew ud. esta sangrando mucho – decía Dorothy sin dejar de llorar

- No es nada, creo que me abrí un poco la frente, ahora ven vamos a salir con cuidado.

Como Dorothy no se movió, Candy como pudo salió del auto y enseguida le ofreció su mano a Dorothy para ayudarla a salir, pero esta estaba paralizada del miedo, seguía sin moverse, entonces Candy desesperada y angustiada le grito –

- Muévete Dorothy, no es seguro ahí dentro, el auto esta comenzando a tirar combustible.

Al escuchar a Candy gritarle salió de su estupor y mirándola tomo la mano que Candy le estaba ofreciendo, cuando Dorothy estaba terminando de salir vio que se acercaba su esposo Tom y se soltó llorando nuevamente, entonces Tom corrió a abrazar a su esposa mientras preguntaba –

- ¿Se encuentran bien?

- Si, gracias solo estamos un poco asustadas

- Srita. ud. esta sangrando mucho – menciono Tom al ver que Candy tenía sangre en su rostro y también sobre la ropa

- Es que al parecer me abrí un poco la frente, pero estoy bien Tom gracias

- Las llevare a un hospital para que las revisen – dijo Tom sacando el equipaje de Candy

- Esta bien, gracias Tom.

Ambas subieron al auto de Tom y se dirigieron al hospital, mientras Tom iba manejando Candy no dejaba de tocarse el vientre mientras admiraba el hermoso paisaje, nunca antes había visto un cielo tan azul, ni había respirado un aire tan puro, sentía como el sol acariciaba su piel, era increíble como el haber estado a punto de morir le había hecho ver las cosas con mucho mas claridad.

Finalmente llegaron al hospital y un médico le reviso y vio que la herida era pequeña y le dio dos puntos, a Dorothy le dieron unos calmantes ya que se encontraba bastante alterada, cuando los tres subieron al auto Tom le pregunto a Candy –

- ¿Desea que la lleve a algún lado Srita, Candy?

- A casa Tom, por favor

- Muy bien, entonces vámonos – sonrió Tom.

Tom no quería dejar sola a Candy, pero Dorothy estaba casi dormida por los calmantes que le habían dado, entonces Candy le dijo tranquilamente –

- No te preocupes Tom, en verdad estoy bien, es mas creo que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me siento así, es mejor que te lleves a Dorothy a descansar, ella si que lo necesita

- Muchas gracias Srita. Candy, por favor disculpe la torpeza de mi esposa, estaba tan emocionada porque le habían dado su licencia que…

- Comprendo Tom, ahora anda llévala a descansar.

Cuando se quedo a solas, gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, ¿como había sido tan estúpida para haber querido huir nuevamente de Albert? Se avergonzó de si misma al darse cuenta de lo infantil que había estado actuado, acariciando su vientre dijo – perdóname mi amor, solamente estaba pensando en lo que yo sentía, en mi estúpido orgullo, se que necesitas estar cerca de tu padre.

Albert tenía razón al pensar que era una cobarde por no darle una oportunidad a su relación, ella desde un principio planeo el fin de su relación, ni siquiera se había permitido preguntarle a el que era lo que en realidad sentía por ella.

Se había precipitado al juzgarlo, Albert no era como su padre o como Terry, se lo había demostrado una y otra vez, pero ella necia y orgullosa se había negado a aceptarlo, mientras el se deshacía en atenciones para con ella ¿Qué había hecho ella? Querer huir nuevamente de su lado, el no se lo merecía que ella le hiciera eso, así que tomo la decisión de decirle que lo amaba con toda su alma.

Mientras Albert estaba reunido con los inversionistas se sentía demasiado angustiado, su cuerpo estaba presente en esa reunión, pero su cabeza y su corazón no, entonces decidió dar por terminada la reunión y salió a toda velocidad en su BMW, durante el trayecto vio el auto de Dorothy volcado sobre la zanja, de inmediato detuvo su auto y se bajo, pero no vio a nadie dentro, sin embargo no pudo dejar de notar que el asiento del copiloto estaba manchado de sangre y se asusto, de inmediato mil imágenes pasaron por su mente y subiendo a su auto condujo con rapidez, cuando llego a la casa detuvo el auto para enseguida dirigirse a abrir la puerta, entonces vio a Candy sentada en el enorme sofá, ella al verlo corrió a encontrarlo y se abrazo con fuerza a el mientras le decía –

- Perdóname mi amor, perdóname por ser tan estúpida

- Candy, ¿Qué paso? – interrogo Albert angustiado y sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello

- Me iba ir, te iba a dejar y le dije a Dorothy que me iba con Patty y Stear

- Pero…

- Ella se ofreció a llevarme y estuvimos a punto de estrellarnos con un camión

- ¡Por Dios Candy! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió subirte al auto con Dorothy? Ella apenas se esta enseñando, ¿estas herida? Vi manchas de sangre en el asiento, cariño vamos a que te revise el médico

- Albert ya me reviso el Dr. y estoy bien, ambos estamos bien, solo me abrí un poco la frente, por eso las manchas de sangre

- Candy, no me vuelvas a hacer esto por favor, he pasado un susto tremendo, no me dejes nunca, te necesito, los necesito

- Nosotros también te necesitamos Albert – dijo Candy apretándose todavía mas al cuerpo de el

- No quiero que te vuelvas a subir a un auto con Dorothy bajo ninguna circunstancia, si hubieras muerto yo también hubiera deseado morir, sin ti me siento incompleto, sin ti no podría seguir viviendo – dijo Albert con lagrimas en los ojos.

Candy se quedo sorprendida al escucharlo decir esas palabras tan sinceramente y verlo llorar, estaba llorando por ella, la quería, en verdad la quería, Candy dijo en apenas un hilo de voz –

- Perdóname por querer abandonarte nuevamente

- Pequeña, se que en el fondo merezco que te portaras de esa manera conmigo

- Desde luego que no, me has tratado como nunca nadie lo hizo y yo ¿Qué hice? Tratar de arruinarlo siempre con mis niñerías

- Candy, no he sido sincero contigo, yo sabía que necesitabas que te dijera lo que realmente siento por ti, pero no lo hacia por mi estúpido orgullo.

Candy sintió deseos de llorar nuevamente pero controlándose lo miro y le pregunto –

- ¿Qué sientes por mi Albert?

- Todavía me lo estoy pensando – contesto el mirándola con intensidad

- Oh…

Candy por un momento pensó que Albert le diría que la amaba, pero por lo visto había sido su imaginación, seguramente Albert se había impresionado mucho al imaginar que ella podría haber muerto en aquel accidente y por eso había dicho aquellas palabras, entonces Albert dijo –

- Yo te presione demasiado, y cuando me di cuenta de que eso podría desencadenar nuevamente en que huyeras de mi, decidí dar por terminada la reunión con los inversionistas, además estaba muy angustiado, no estaba poniendo atención y decidí venir a casa de inmediato para arreglar las cosas pendientes entre nosotros

- Albert, yo no sabía que hacer, la verdad es que me sentí de pronto muy asustada y no sabía como reaccionar

- Quieres que te demuestre lo que siento por ti Candy, eso es lo que pasa, te aseguro que hubiera ido tras de ti hasta ganarme tu confianza.

Entonces Candy se dio cuenta que desde un principio lo había estado poniendo a prueba, porque su corazón anhelaba que el la siguiera y la convenciera de que podía confiar en el, entonces Candy dijo –

- No volveré a huir, siempre has demostrado ser sincero conmigo a excepción de lo de Karen

- Ya te dije que mi relación con Karen no era nada serio, pero tienes razón debería haber terminado con ella desde el momento que te conocí, sin embargo no quise hacerlo por teléfono, además de que me negaba a aceptar que te habías convertido en alguien muy importante para ti

- ¿En verdad soy importante para ti?

- Eres la primer mujer que tomo en serio desde lo de Gabrielle

- ¿En tantos años?

- La verdad es que si lo pase bastante mal después de que ella me abandono, así que desde ese momento decidí no arriesgar mi corazón y me prometí que nunca dejaría que ninguna mujer ejerciera semejante poder sobre mi.

Candy le acaricio el hombro con ternura y le dijo –

- Eras demasiado joven entonces

- Y muy estúpido

- No seas tan duro contigo mismo

- La verdad es que me enamore de una mujer que no existía mas que en mi imaginación, la idealice, Gabrielle no era ni la cuarta parte de lo que yo creía

- Yo también cometí el mismo error, creo que siempre tendemos a idealizar a las personas, sin embargo a ti nunca te di ninguna oportunidad.

Albert la miro un poco confundido, entonces Candy siguió diciendo –

- Lo que quiero decir es que se que no eres perfecto, porque ningún ser humano lo es, sin embargo me doy cuenta de que eres lo mas cercano que existe a la perfección

- No Candy, soy un hombre lleno de defectos, la verdad no se que habría hecho si te hubiera pasado algo a ti o al bebé, jamás me habría perdonado el no decirte lo que realmente siento por ti.

Candy sintió como su corazón latía aceleradamente mientras decía –

- A mi me pasa lo mismo

- Me has gustado desde la primera noche que te vi, jamás había sentido nada tan fuerte por una mujer

- Pues entonces estamos en igualdad de condiciones, porque nunca pensé que perdería la cabeza y el control en la manera que lo hice desde el día que te conocí mi vida se volvió un completo caos

- Cuando estamos juntos me siento maravillosamente bien, pero te confieso que al principio eso me ponía bastante nervioso

- No comprendo

- Pequeña, enamorarte hasta perder la razón puede resultar bastante traumático - menciono Albert comenzando a acariciar los brazos de Candy

- ¿Traumático? ¿Enamorado? – interrogo Candy levantándose del sofá y acercándose al ventanal.

Albert fue tras ella y la abrazo por la cintura mientras decía -

- Por su puesto que fue traumático, pasabas del calor al frio, siempre dejaste en claro que lo nuestro no era mas que una aventura, tu nunca demostraste amor por mi, no puedes imaginar lo desesperado que me sentía Candy

- Yo creía que tu eras el que no sentía nada por mi

- Candy TE AMO

- Yo también TE AMO

- ¿De verdad Candy? interrogo Albert incrédulo

- Con todo mi corazón

- Entonces ¿Por qué estabas a punto de dejarme?

- Porque no quería que te casaras conmigo solo por el bebé

- Somos un par de tontos, Te amo Candy.

Candy sintió como nuevamente las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y Albert al verla llorar le dijo un poco asustado –

- Mi amor por favor no llores, en verdad te amo y amo a nuestro bebito también

- Lloro de felicidad Albert, nunca había sentido tantas emociones juntas, además creo que también debe de ser una cosa hormonal, estoy tan feliz… que quisiera saltar y salir a correr por el campo y respirar el aire fresco y tocar con mis pies descalzos la hierba, quiero bailar, quiero cantar, quiero gritar – dijo Candy tomando a Albert de las manos y comenzado a girar.

Albert se enterneció al verla tan contenta, parecía una chiquilla, su sonrisa parecía como la de un ángel, sus ojos verdes brillaban mas que nunca, entonces Albert la detuvo y tomándola por el talle la acerco a el y le dio un profundo beso que hizo que Candy se estremeciera, Albert al sentirla temblar le dijo –

- Creo que será mejor que vayamos a la cama.

Acto seguido la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la recamara principal y la recostó con suavidad mientras decía con voz ronca –

- Estas hermosa.

Candy sintió como su piel se comenzaba a erizar y sonrió coqueta, Albert finalmente le había confesado que la amaba y que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, todos sus miedos e inseguridades se habían evaporado finalmente, miro como Albert iba a desnudarse pero ella se levanto de inmediato y le dijo –

- Espera, déjame hacerlo yo.

Albert sonrió y la sujeto nuevamente de la cintura para comenzar a mordisquear su lóbulo mientras Candy con decisión le quitaba la corbata, enseguida recorrió con suavidad su pecho y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa y lo despojo de ella, enseguida fue bajando su mano hacia la parte sur del el y comenzó a masajear la masculinidad de el, sintió como se tensaba aquella parte y le dirigió una mirada felina, ahora era ella quien tenia el control, lo recostó en la cama y en seguida se puso encima de el mientras le decía con voz sensual –

- Ahora di que me deseas – ordeno ella

- Te deseo Candy

- Pídeme que te haga el amor, pídeme que te vuelva loco

- Hazme el amor Candy, vuélveme loco, enloquéceme con tu aroma y con tu piel.

Entonces ella sonriendo traviesa se quito de encima de el y comenzó desnudarse poco a poco hasta quedar totalmente desnuda, luego se replegó en la masculinidad de el y sintió como Albert acariciaba sus pechos, entonces ella comenzó a bajar la cremallera del pantalón de Albert y metiendo sus manos traviesa comenzó a tocar a Albert para luego bajar por completo su pantalón y quitarle finalmente los calzoncillos, luego volvió a colocarse encima de el y con su lengua comenzó a explorar cada parte de el hasta que lo sintió temblar cual gatito indefenso, entonces los escucho decir con voz enronquecida –

- Candy, ya no aguanto ahhhhh detente por favor

- Solo un poco mas ohhh…

- Por favor pequeña, te juro que ahhhh… estoy a punto de explotar

Candy se coloco encima de el y se introdujo con suavidad mientras decía –

- Ohhhh… yo también estoy a punto de explotar y estoy más que lista.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse como locos, Albert la tenía tomada de las caderas y la movía a su ritmo, mientras la miraba en todo su esplendor, ella tenía el rostro totalmente sonrojado y sus ojos lo miraban con ardor, finalmente alcanzaron el clímax y Candy se recostó encima de el, luego de un rato cuando el corazón de ambos volvió a tomar su ritmo acompasado escucho a Albert decir –

- Se te da bastante bien el dominarme cariño

- Quería saber que se siente tener al otro tan indefenso – respondió Candy con una enorme sonrisa

- ¿Acaso te sentías indefensa a mi lado? Interrogo Albert en tono juguetón

- Siempre lograbas derribar mis barreras

- Bueno la vez que llegue a casa de tus amigos no, recuerda que me mandaste a dormir al sofá

- Es cierto, pero no sabes cuanto añoraba que me tomaras entre tus brazos y me hicieras el amor

- ¿Entonces si hubiera insistido un poco más tal vez hubiera logrado que hiciéramos el amor?

- Tal vez si, pero no insististe

- ¿Si te das cuenta de que el castigo fue para ambos?

- Si, me doy perfecta cuenta

- Te amo con todo mi corazón y me tienes completamente enamorado de ti Candy, ahora dime, ¿Cómo es que cambiaste de opinión respecto a los bebés?

- Primero déjame decirte que me asustaba sobremanera la responsabilidad, me críe en un ambiente lleno de sinsabores, tuve un padre que nunca me quiso por ser mujer y mi madre aunque era una mujer muy buena y tierna, nunca me defendió lo suficiente, tenia miedo de que mi bebé se criara en un ambiente sin amor y se sintiera tan infeliz como yo durante mi niñez y adolescencia

- Te entiendo mi amor, pero tú has demostrado que además de ser una mujer muy sensible y tierna eres una mujer fuerte.

Candy sintió como su corazón saltaba de alegría al escuchar a Albert decir que la consideraba una mujer sensible y fuerte, entonces dijo –

- ¿Sabes? cuando me entere que estaba embarazada al principio estaba aterrada, pero conforme pasaron las horas ese terror dio paso a una emoción totalmente nueva para mi, me di cuenta que este bebé era parte de los dos y de repente me di cuenta de que era algo fascinante, era el mejor regalo que me habías dado

- Estoy seguro que serás una madre estupenda Candy, espero que tú también confíes en que voy a ser un padre estupendo ¿eh?

- Por su puesto que confío en ti Albert, pero desde ahora te advierto que te voy a estar vigilando porque hay muchas mujeres desesperadas por ahí, tratando de llamar tu atención

- No tienes porque preocuparte, porque me tienes hechizado desde la primera vez que te vi, dime una cosa pequeña traviesa ¿en verdad no me diste ninguna pócima para tenerme rendido a tus pies?

- Mmm haber déjame recordar…. ¿El haberte entregado mi corazón cuenta?

- Claro que cuenta cariño – dijo Albert dándole un pequeño beso mientras volvía a preguntar –

- Candy, ¿Entonces si aceptas casarte conmigo?

- Déjame pensarlo – bromeo ella

- Te advierto que no volveré a acostarme contigo hasta que aceptes ser la esposa del odioso, arrogante, machista, gordo, calvo, engreído de William Andrew – dijo Albert sonriendo

- Jajajaja ¡Dios! Quien diría que yo terminaría acostándome con ese engreído de William Andrew, bien dicen que el pez por la boca muere

- ¿Entonces que dices? Aceptas casarte con ese hombre tan odioso

- Desde luego que acepto con todo mi corazón, ahora ¿te importaría decirme nuevamente cuanto me quieres?

Albert no pudo mas que mirarla con adoración mientras le decía –

- Te amo hasta el infinito y mas allá

- ¡Oye! Esa frase es de la película de Toy Story, la dice Bos Layer

- Jajajaja tienes el alma de una niña, jamás imagine que te gustara Toy Story

- Pues si, es de mis películas favoritas ¿algún problema? – dijo Candy fingiendo molestia

- No ninguno, también es mi película favorita así que te quiero, te amo, te adoro hasta el infinito y mas allá con millones de vueltas de regreso, ahora dime ¿Cuanto de amas tu?

- También hasta el infinito y más allá – dijo Candy sonrojándose.

Un mes después Candy se caso con Albert en Escocia, Patty y Annie fueron sus damas de honor y George fue el padrino de Albert, Anthony también había ido, y estaba fascinado con su cuñada, había felicitado a Albert por su buena elección y cuando Albert le dijo que pronto sería tío, Anthony se puso como loco y dijo que sería un tío muy consentidor, cuando la celebración termino, Albert le pregunto a Candy que a donde deseaba de ir de luna de miel y Candy le dijo que le gustaría mucho visitar Italia, Albert estuvo mas que de acuerdo porque a parte de que quería consentir a su mujer en todo, el contaba con una hermosa villa en la isla de Ischia.

Pasaron dos meses increíbles en ese lugar, se habían amado de todas las formas posibles, ella estaba más activa que nunca y Albert también, a pesar de estar cerca de la playa casi no habían salido, solamente salían en pocas ocasiones a caminar, una noche mientras regresaban de dar un paseo nocturno Albert le dijo a Candy –

- ¿Sabes cariño? Me gustaría que viviéramos en Escocia, tengo un castillo en Highlands

- ¿Y tus negocios? Estarás muy lejos de ellos

- Ya había pensado en eso y George me va a ayudar, no quiero separarme de ti, cuando sea muy necesario que viaje tu me vas a acompañar, además les propuse a Archie y a Stear que se asociaran conmigo en algunos negocios y también me van a ayudar ¿te gusta la idea?

- Claro que si mi amor.

Finalmente regresaron a instalarse definitivamente en Escocia, una mañana Candy se levanto antes que Albert para admirar la hermosa vista que tenía, podía sentir como el sol iluminaba su rostro, nunca en su vida pensó que se podía ser tan feliz, estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando Albert se levanto y se coloco detrás de ella mientras amoroso le preguntaba –

- ¿Cómo amanecieron mis amores? Dijo Albert mientras acariciaba el vientre de Candy y sentía como este saltaba

- Pues ya vez que muy bien, cada que acaricias mi vientre y le hablas, el bebé salta emocionado

- Si, me encanta saber que se emociona al escucharme, ya muero de ganas por que nazca y ver que es ¿Por qué no quisiste que el Dr. no dijera que es?

- Porque quiero que sea sorpresa

- No se como puedes aguantarte las ganas de saber que es

- Ten paciencia mi amor

- Estoy tratando créeme, pero la curiosidad me esta matando.

Candy se quedo callada por algunos minutos y Albert al verla tan pensativa le pregunto –

- ¿Qué pasa Candy?

- Albert… tal vez mi pregunta te vaya a resultar un tanto estúpida pero… ¿Te vas a cansar algún día de mi?

Albert la miro con el ceño fruncido y le pregunto –

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Bueno es que me estoy poniendo un poco gordita y tal vez mi cuerpo ya no sea el mismo después del parto – dijo Candy mortificada

- Candy, para mi no hay mujer mas hermosa que tu, además te miras maravillosamente hermosa embarazada, te has vuelto una experta en volverme loco en la cama, no se de donde sacas tantas energías, estas acabando conmigo ¿eh? Cariño en verdad nunca pensé en tener una relación tan maravillosa

- ¿No vas a extrañar andar regalando esposas de diamantes y esas cosas?

- Jajajajaja mi amada esposa, déjame aclararte que yo nunca regale juguetes sexuales, y eso de las esposas de diamantes es un estúpido chisme que invento una amiga, es cierto le regale un dije en forma de esposas de diamantes y eso fue algo que ella escogió no yo, me parecieron de pésimo gusto pero en su momento quise complacerla

- ¿Entonces no eran esposas grandes como lo decían los medios?

- Desde luego que no cariño, ella se encargo de decir que las esposas eran de tamaño normal y no se cuantas estupideces mas, ahora que te tengo a mi lado puedo cumplir todas mis fantasías

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Si quieres te lo demuestro – dijo Albert cargándola y depositándola nuevamente en la cama para volver a amarla.

Meses después Candy dio a luz a una hermosa niña a la que llamarón Ross, tenia los ojos del mismo color que Albert y el cabello igual de rizado que ella, tiempo después recibierón una invitación para asistir al bautizo del tercer hijo de Patty y Stear, ambos matrimonios se habían hecho muy amigos y habían congeniado a la perfección a pesar de la distancia, Annie y Archie fueron los padrinos de Mike el bebé de Patty y Stear.

Cuando Albert y Candy cumplieron su primer aniversario, le pidieron de favor a Stear y a Patty si se podía hacer cargo de la bebé por dos días y Patty y Stear accedieron gustosos a cuidarla por una semana.

Cuando llegaron a su casa en la Dordoña, Candy se quedo un momento en el recibidor admirándola, era un lugar muy especial para ellos, ahí se habían amado con pasión, se habían confesado que se amaban con locura, ahí Albert le había pedido que se convirtiera en su esposa, Albert la abrazo y le pregunto –

- Me gustaría saber que es lo que estas pensando cariño

- Albert, ¿te volverías a casar conmigo?

- Por supuesto que si mi amor, te amo muchísimo, tu y Ross son lo mas importante en mi vida

- Yo también te amo – dijo Candy abrazándolo y besándolo con pasión.

Albert se separo un poco de ella y le dijo con voz sensual –

- Hazme el amor Candy.

**FIN.**

Mil gracias por seguirme en esta historia chicas, ya saben que escribo para uds. la historia original se llama LA AMANTE DEL JEFE, le cambie varias cositas, para poder meter un poco mas otros personajes.

Mis agradecimientos especiales para:

Lizvet Ardray

Chicuelita

Patty A

Shara

Sayuri 1707

Elisa

Nadia M Andrew

Guest

Sabrina Weasley

Mfloresmayes

Chicuelita99

Friditas

Blackcat2010

CandyFan72

Josie

Paulau2

Luissid

Chiquita Andrew

Bowerslittlegirl

Mayra Exitosa

Faby Andley

MiluxD

Paloma

Marce

ginna

AngieArdley

lady susi

Esmeralda Andry

vivian

comolasaguilas40

Y también doy las gracias a quien me lee anónimamente


End file.
